


Заявление Об Уходе

by Nadis



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bickering, Confessions, First Time, Happy Ending, Jealousy, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Pining, Rating: NC17, Romance, Wordcount: Over 30.000, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-17
Updated: 2011-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-20 02:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadis/pseuds/Nadis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод. Артур — самодовольный придурок, вице-президент корпорации своего отца. Страдает неизъяснимым пристрастием к демотиваторам. Мерлин — один из «зеленых», виртуозно готовит кофе и мастерски владеет языком. Совершенно случайно он спасает Артуру жизнь и становится его личным помощником. После долгих месяцев совместной работы (а еще после драки на подушках, полете на вертолетах и признаний на крыше) Артур приходит к выводу, что Мерлин — его судьба, нравится тому это или нет.</p><p>Фик написан по фильму «Two Weeks Notice» (в российском прокате — «Любовь с уведомлением»).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Two Weeks Notice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/112981) by [ras_elased](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ras_elased/pseuds/ras_elased). 



> Разрешение на перевод: получено
> 
> Переведено на [Мерлин ББ 2010](http://forum.fantasy-fan.info/index.php?showforum=48).
> 
> Бета переводчика: Ле Снег
> 
> [Скачать фик одним файлом](http://yadi.sk/d/r8DpVc39DbrcM) (в формате doc)

Мерлин чертовски хорошо готовил кофе.  
       Само собой, ему нравилось думать, что у него есть и другие таланты. Всего за пять минут он находил практически любую папку в зоне бедствия, также известную как его рабочее место в волонтерском центре. Еще Мерлин славился тем, что мастерски выстраивал головокружительной высоты башни из сахарных пакетиков, когда маялся от скуки. И одним языком завязывал в узел черенок от вишни. (Ему доставляло огромное удовольствие хвастать этим на вечеринках, пока Гвен с присущим ей тактом не сказала ему, что это все равно что предложить отсосать совершенно незнакомым людям, и после этого разговора он уже не мог снова это делать, не залившись краской. Ну, по крайней мере не тогда, когда был трезвым.) Но больше всего Мерлин гордился именно своим умением приготовить идеальный кофе. Особенно потому, что ему за это платили.  
       — Белый мокко, некрепкий, обезжиренный, — объявил Мерлин и хлопнул крышкой поверх дымящейся чашки. Он поставил ее на прилавок перед еще не проснувшейся девушкой в свитере с логотипом Лондонского университета и перешел к бизнесмену с изможденным лицом. Кафе «Смити» (предположительно, названное так в честь владельца — чересчур жизнерадостного, взбалмошного парня по имени Джон Смит) занимало особое место между коммерческими сетями кафе и независимыми кофейнями, где целыми днями крутили Энию, и куда захаживали одни лесбиянки-хиппи. Если уж на то пошло, у «Смити» клиентура была разношерстная, компенсирующая относительно ровный (хоть и немного скучный) рабочий день. Что до Мерлина, так ему просто нравился натуральный кофе, который здесь варили, и то, что он получал его бесплатно.  
       Мерлин подал бизнесмену латте в высоком стакане и вытер руки о ярко-синий передник. (Если честно, он подозревал, что покупателей будит скорее этот насыщенный цвет, чем ранняя порция кофеина.) Он взглянул на все возрастающую очередь зомби, которые еще не получили утреннюю дозу, а потом на часы, висевшие над кофеваркой эспрессо.  
       — Черт! — выругался он и бросился развязывать фартук. Тот упрямо не желал развязываться, и Мерлин решил снять его через голову. Сначала передник зацепился за именной жетон (и так уже запутавшийся в шарфе), а потом за торчащее ухо — ничего удивительного, ведь это же Мерлин.  
       — Гвен! Слушай, прости, но мне пора, — крикнул он, пытаясь спасти свои длинные тощие руки из их битвы не на жизнь, а на смерть с долбаным фартуком.  
       — Уже? — донесся до него из кладовки раздраженный голос Гвен. Наверняка она еще не закончила учет. С работниками у них было не густо, и Мерлин приходил пораньше, чтобы немного помочь ей, но если он не уйдет прямо сейчас, то опоздает.  
       — Ага, прости, — откликнулся он, но ответ заглушил тюрбан из синей ткани вокруг его головы. Когда в конце концов удалось освободиться, Мерлин обнаружил перед собой Гвен, и, судя по веселому выражению ее лица, в сражении с фартуком его волосы потерпели впечатляющее поражение. Но ему было все равно, потому что в обеих руках Гвен держала немного дымящегося, пенистого спасения.  
       — Я подумала, тебе и Лансу не помешает немного взбодриться перед протестом, — улыбнулась она.  
       — Гвен, я тебя сейчас расцелую, — с чувством произнес Мерлин, принимая предложение со всем почтением.  
       Она засмеялась.  
       — Подмени меня на следующей неделе, и мы в расчете. И напомни моему парню, что у нас завтра годовщина. С Ланса станется забыть об этом напрочь и строить планы по спасению пятнистых дельфинов или еще что-нибудь в этом духе.  
       — Согласен и на то, и на другое, — жизнерадостно отозвался Мерлин, направляясь к двери. Он преодолел целых пять ступенек, когда Гвен окликнула его. Мерлин повернулся, и она, недовольно качая головой, помахала ему пачкой ярко-оранжевых листовок. Он расплылся в улыбке, когда подруга сунула их ему под локоть.  
       — Гвен, таких, как ты, больше нет, — радостно сказал он.  
       — Забавно, я думала то же самое про тебя, — поддразнила она. — А теперь пошевеливайся! Ты и так уже опоздал.  
       — Ну да, точно. Увидимся вечером, — крикнул он и, как истинный герой, сумел не выронить все и предотвратить страшнейший беспорядок, когда в спешке едва не споткнулся о порог.  
       Может, заработка в «Смити» и хватало на то, чтобы оплачивать счета Мерлина, но душа у него к этому не лежала. Эта особая честь принадлежала волонтерскому центру в Единой Организации по Охране Гидросферы. К несчастью, сокращалось название не слишком удачно — ЕдинОРОГ, но Мерлину оно скорее нравилось, что он и подтвердил, надев на митинг любимую футболку темно-синего цвета с единорогом — логотипом организации — на груди. Погода этой осенью стояла довольно прохладная, так что не помешало бы надеть что-нибудь поплотнее, но Мерлину нравилась эта футболка. Он выиграл ее за то, что оставил больше всего подписей в петиции «Спаси Водный Полюс». У Ланса тоже была такая, и Мерлин удивлялся иногда, как такой ярый натурал мог носить эту футболку без малейших признаков самоиронии. Мерлин подозревал, что это как-то связано с тем, что Ланс принимал ее за герб и, можно сказать, поклялся поддерживать своеобразный кодекс организации ЕдинОРОГ. А именно: не дать большим компаниям, таким, как «Пендрагон Корпорэйшн», истребить в Британии все живое.  
       Как только организация прознала о том, что «Пендрагон Корпорэйшн» собирается приобрести огромный кусок ценной необработанной земли с озером и планирует превратить ее — подумать только! — в гребаный торговый центр, она сделала все возможное, чтобы саботировать сделку. Ланселот боролся с присущим ему стремлением к справедливости, а Мерлин тайно применял свои магические способности (то есть, всего-навсего очаровывал, собирал информацию и подслушивал телефонные разговоры, хотя ему нравилось думать, что его роль в этой операции — решающая), и все равно покупка прошла успешно. Сегодня был последний день, после которого нельзя будет ничего изменить, и утром перед зданием корпорации устроили демонстрацию протеста.  
       Мерлин поправил листовки, стараясь не пролить горячий кофе, и поднял взгляд как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как сменился цвет светофора. Он сошел с тротуара и заметил Ланса, собиравшего толпу, тот тоже его увидел и помахал рукой. Мерлин широко улыбнулся в ответ, не отрывая от Ланса глаз, и как всегда забыл посмотреть себе под ноги.  
       Вот тогда-то все и полетело ко всем чертям.  
         
       ***  
         
       Артур прошел сквозь блестящую стеклянную дверь и очутился на улице, залитой тусклым, типичным для Лондона солнечным светом. И естественно, если учесть, что день у него не заладился с самого утра, как раз когда он вышел из здания, зазвонил сотовый (Экскалибур, очень дорогая модель, еще даже не выпущенная в продажу). Стоило Артуру подумать, что день уже не может стать хуже, как он взглянул на имя звонившего и понял, что ошибся.  
       Артур подумывал, не проигнорировать ли звонок, но она обязательно узнает. Его сводная сестра-ведьма, казалось, знала все. И пугала этим до чертиков. Он нажал зеленую кнопку, и прежде, чем Артур успел ее поприветствовать — как обычно, язвительно, из трубки раздался требовательный голос Морганы:  
       — Куда это ты собрался?  
       Артур вытянул шею и злобно уставился на самый верхний этаж, где располагались кабинеты всех руководителей «Пендрагон Корпорэйшн».  
       — Твою мать. Как ты вообще меня оттуда видишь?  
       Усмешка Морганы угадывалась даже по телефону.  
       — Включила свои мистические силы, вызывающие видения.  
       — Ясно, опять залезла в систему видеонаблюдения.  
       — Ты не ответил на вопрос.  
       — Потому что это не твое дело, — и поскольку Артур сомневался, что Моргана увидит мрачное выражение его лица, он повернулся к толпе, собравшейся перед зданием. Черт бы побрал этих демонстрантов.  
       — Артур, сейчас не время для твоих свиданий.  
       — Кто бы говорил. Я хотя бы не путаюсь с подчиненными.  
       В основном. Если не считать того случая с Оуэном из отдела маркетинга. И той катастрофы с Софией.  
       — Врешь.  
       Артур хмуро уставился на светофор, отчаянно желая, чтобы тот поскорее сменил цвет и дал ему возможность сбежать.  
       — Ты мне по делу звонишь или так просто — со скуки?  
       — Вообще-то, Утер просил напомнить, что у тебя встреча в десять.  
       Артур еле слышно застонал. И не стиснул изо всех сил зубы только потому, что цвет светофора наконец-то сменился. Он быстро сошел с тротуара и поспешно зашагал прочь.  
       — Я очень хорошо знаю свои обязанности, Моргана.  
       Уже во второй раз за день Утер напомнил ему о сделке, завершающий этап которой должен был состояться сегодня, а ведь проект этот Артур же и возглавлял.  
       — Передай отцу, что я буду, — вздохнул он. Даже не потрудившись попрощаться, Артур захлопнул крышку и оказался тотчас же облит двумя огромными чашками обжигающе горячего кофе.  
       Артур заорал от боли и попытался отодрать от груди испачканную рубашку (не какую-нибудь там, а от самого Армани!) прежде, чем кофе успел обжечь кожу.  
       — Ты… ты идиот! — прорычал он, поспешно проверяя свой драгоценный Экскалибур, чтобы удостовериться, что тот чудом пережил рассеянность неуклюжего болвана.  
       — О боже мой. Простите! — пролепетал болван. — Я не хотел… Я просто шел и совсем не…  
       Тут Артур всмотрелся в него хорошенько, в первый раз с самого столкновения, смерив самым испепеляющим взглядом из своего арсенала, от которого съеживались от испуга даже исполнительные вице-президенты. А этот балбес лишь уставился на него в ответ, и в его широко раскрытых синих глазах ясно читалось извинение. Волосы у него были темные и ничуть не скрывали огромные уши. На парне мешком висела идиотская футболка с единорогом и… боже милостивый. Это что, правда шейный платок? Артур даже представить себе не мог, что у кого-то может быть настолько плохой вкус!  
       — Я заплачу за химчистку! — вклинился в его размышления недотепа, все еще размахивающий руками, причем как-то странно: видимо, пытался то ли извиниться, то ли предупредить, что его сейчас хватит удар. Трудно было сказать наверняка.  
       — Да у тебя денег не хватит на химчистку! — заметил Артур с издевкой. — Эта рубашка стоит дороже, чем все, что у тебя есть. — Недолго думая, он сдернул с шеи придурка уродливый платок и попытался (но тщетно) оттереть пятно.  
       — Эй!  
       — Я оказываю тебе услугу, поверь мне, — откликнулся Артур, все еще мужественно пытаясь спасти рубашку от неминуемой гибели.  
       — Слушай, тебе что, обязательно вести себя так по-свински? — проговорил бывший владелец платка, и извиняющихся ноток в его голосе поубавилось. — Это вышло случайно, и моя футболка, между прочим, тоже испорчена!  
       — Ха! — фыркнул Артур, окинув пренебрежительным взглядом дурацкого единорога. — Тебе стоит быть благодарным, что боги моды сочли… — но тут Артур вгляделся в футболку как следует и умолк. Взглянул на толпу демонстрантов. Затем снова на безобразную футболку. И тут он заметил, в первый раз за все это время, ярко оранжевые листовки, разлетевшиеся по всей улице и пропитавшиеся остатками пролитого кофе.  
       — О господи! — ляпнул он. — Да ты один из них!  
       — Гм… что?  
       — Они! — Артур многозначительно показал на толпу людей, пикетирующих его компанию, они что-то громко скандировали и раздавали свои чертовы оранжевые листовки.  
       — Эти полоумные гринписовцы или как вас там. Ты один из них!  
       Парень упрямо сложил на груди руки.  
       — Вообще-то, мы — Единая Организация по Охране Гидросферы.  
       — Вы всю неделю пикетировали мою компанию!  
       — Твою компанию? Что ты… — глаза у парня забавно округлились. — О. Боже. Ты Артур Пендрагон.  
       — Не пытайся сделать вид, что не знаешь, кто я такой, когда только что попытался напасть на меня во время митинга! Да я мог бы тебя арестовать!  
       — Арестовать? Это всего лишь кофе!  
       — Ага. Обжигающе горячий кофе. Ты ошпарил меня так, что чуть кожа не слезла!  
       Но гринписовец (или как его там) больше не обращал на него внимания. Он уставился на что-то за плечом Артура.  
       — Гм, Артур, я думаю, нам надо…  
       — Не думай. Ясно же, что у тебя не хватает на это мозгов, — съязвил Артур. — Знаешь, а ведь я почти уже позвонил в полицию, чтобы прекратить этот ваш жалкий митинг. Но это лишь привлечет внимание журналистов и окажется вам на руку. И неужели ты и правда думал, что мою компанию можно запугать таким хреново продуманным нападением? Хотя это и не нападение вовсе, а всего лишь плохо замаскированный рекламный трюк.  
       — Артур…  
       — Подожди, пока об этом узнают мои адвокаты. Даже твоя захудалая организация тебя не признает. Оглянуться не успеешь, как тебя накроет!  
       — Артур, — заорал гринписовец. И сбил Артура с ног, как раз когда в том месте, где они только что стояли, пронесся красный двухэтажный автобус.  
       — Как тебя накроет, мм? — проворчал защитник природы, слишком уж самодовольно, и, как видно, плевать он хотел, что только что шмякнул Артура головой об асфальт. Артур застонал и осторожно ощупал затылок. Если там кровь, и ему обреют голову, чтобы наложить швы, он подаст в суд за непоправимый моральный ущерб. Он дорожил своими волосами. И тяжко трудился, чтобы они так блестели.  
       Слава богу, никакой крови не было, лишь намечалась небольшая шишка.  
       — Если все еще пытаешься убедить меня, что это не нападение, у тебя хреново получается.  
       Артур открыл глаза и встретился с гневным взглядом.  
       — В жизни не встречал такого засранца, как ты. Я же только что спас тебе жизнь!  
       — Не надейся, что это спасет тебя от обвинений, — и, наверно, Артур ударился головой сильнее, чем подумал сначала, потому что когда паренек закатил глаза, Артур вдруг заметил, какие они у него синие. После этого казалось совершенно естественным заметить розовый рот в нескольких сантиметрах от его собственного и вес тела, на удивление удобно прижимающегося к груди… и когда это руки Артура устроились у парня на бедрах?  
       Гринписовец, похоже, осознал, в каком положении они оказались, в ту же секунду, что и Артур, но не отодвинулся, и Артур тоже не шевельнулся, чтобы столкнуть его с себя. Повисло неловкое молчание. И еще кое-что — по-видимому, Артур все еще не отошел от шока, как и от удара, потому что осознание того, что случилось несколько секунд назад, только сейчас вторглось в его мозг как… как очень неудачная игра слов.  
       — О господи. Меня же чуть не сбил автобус!  
       Парень страдальчески застонал и скатился с него, и Артур внезапно вспомнил, как дышать. Он взмолился про себя о потере сознания, но знал, что даже это не спасет его от неизбежного. По его прикидкам, Моргане потребуется час или около того, чтобы снять копии с кассет из системы видеонаблюдения, и новости о том, как он побывал на волосок от смерти, и спас его какой-то идиот с ужасным вкусом, распространятся по корпорации в мгновение ока.  
       И вряд ли он когда-нибудь это исправит.  
         
       ***  
         
       Вот так и получилось, что Утер Пендрагон, в приливе благодарности и необычайной щедрости, предложил Мерлину Эмрису работу в качестве личного помощника своего сына.  
         
       ***  
         
       — Ты же не собираешься там работать, правда? — спросила его Гвен тем же вечером за обеденным столом в крохотной квартирке, где жили они с Лансом. — В смысле, ясно же, что не собираешься. Пендрагон — та еще задница, ты сам так сказал. Так что, ну, я хочу сказать, само собой, ты не примешь предложение. Разумеется, — она немного подождала, вопросительно подняв бровь. — Так?  
       Мерлин пожал плечами, пытаясь скрыть вину, смущение и неизвестно откуда взявшееся волнение, но врать он никогда не умел. Гвен ахнула.  
       — Слушай, я же не собираюсь превращаться в еще одного безмозглого яппи. Но я буду работать на человека, ответственного за сделку, с которой мы боремся последние четыре месяца. Может быть, я найду способ уговорить его отказаться от нее или по крайней мере не строить этот гребаный торговый центр на земле, которая должна быть заповедником.  
       Казалось, его доводы Гвен не слишком убедили.  
       — Значит, ты собираешься подобраться к нему изнутри. Как разведчик.  
       — Ну да!  
       Но о чем Мерлин решил не распространяться, так это о том, что Артур Пендрагон не только вел ту самую сделку и показал себя самой напыщенной задницей в мире. Оказалось, что он еще и совершенно неотразим. Ну, то есть, пока не откроет рот и не выдаст парочку нелепейших фраз. Но все равно, Мерлин не мог не признаться самому себе: одно то, что он будет видеть самого завидного холостяка во всей Британии каждый день (да еще и вблизи!), — просто отличный бонус. Возможно, это даже компенсирует то, что Мерлину придется терпеть его дольше, чем по пять минут за раз.  
       Но было еще кое-что: Мерлин чувствовал, что должен это сделать, словно за всем этим стояла какая-то веская причина. Ему бы не хотелось становиться похожим на мать и произносить такие слова, как «судьба» и «предназначение», но ведь не каждый же день Мерлин врезался в успешных мужчин, которые вполне могли пригодиться. Ну ладно, так уж и быть, он и впрямь изо дня в день врезался в людей, но ни один из них ни разу не оказался Артуром, мать его, Пендрагоном. Кто знает, с чего Мерлин вбил себе в голову, что сможет его изменить, но он чувствовал, что должен хотя бы попытаться.  
       Размышления Мерлина прервал вопрос Гвен:  
       — Ты уверен, что справишься? Не то чтобы я думала, что не сможешь, или что в тебе для этого должно быть что-то от разведчика или еще что-нибудь в этом роде, — глаза у Гвен округлились, и она поспешно продолжила: — В смысле, это хорошо, гм, ну, что ты совсем не похож на разведчика, иначе мы бы никогда не встретились, потому что ты не стал бы работать в таком месте, как «Смити» — не то что это плохая работа, и это лучше, чем горбатиться на какого-то придурка, который над всеми издевается. То есть, гм… — видно было, что она и сама уже рада заткнуться, и Мерлин сжалился над ней.  
       — А ты что думаешь, Ланс? — с надеждой обратился он к другу.  
       Ланселот с серьезным видом положил руку ему на плечо и ответил, сведя сарказм к минимуму:  
       — Я считаю, это очень храбро с твоей стороны — полезть в пасть к чудовищу, и заслуживает восхищения. Ты погибнешь геройской смертью.  
       Мерлин горестно вздохнул и принялся биться лбом об стол.  
         
       ***  
         
       В день, когда Мерлину полагалось приступить к работе, его битый час продержали в (гигантском и претенциозном) фойе. Судя по всему, Артур был на совещании или еще где-то. Мерлин не имел ничего против. Он не очень-то рвался работать на исполнительного вице-президента, также известного, как настоящий придурок. Большую часть времени он провел, разглядывая плакат над головой секретаря в приемной, очевидно, служивший пародией на мотиваторы, которые Мерлин видел в подобных зданиях. Плакат изображал Великие Пирамиды, а под ними висела надпись: «Достижение: Ты достигнешь всего, чего пожелаешь, если обладаешь проницательностью, целеустремленностью и неиссякаемым запасом сил». У Мерлина возникло смутное подозрение, что плакат повесили здесь отнюдь не для смеха.  
       Он уже по-тихоньку клевал носом, когда в приемную ворвалась роскошная брюнетка с длинными волосами и блеском в глазах. Она подбежала к нему и заявила:  
       — Артур — задница.  
       Мерлин вытаращился на нее.  
       — Ээ... — Если женщина рассчитывала, что он будет спорить, она явно обратилась не по адресу. И кроме того, даже если Мерлин вздумал бы препираться с ней, отделы его мозга, ответственные за речь, похоже, атрофировались на время, пока он изо всех сил старался не обращать внимание на глубокий вырез ее блузки.  
       — Нет у него никакого совещания, — пояснила она. — Вообще-то, Артур ничем не занят сейчас, если не считать того, что дуется у себя в кабинете, как испорченный ребенок, — она одарила его заговорщической улыбкой, веселой и в то же время злой. — Я отведу тебя к нему.  
       Она развернулась на каблуках дорогущих итальянских туфель и пошла прочь. Мерлин предположил, что должен следовать за ней. Она провела его по длинным сверкающим коридорам, по которым без передышки сновали туда-сюда люди в дизайнерских костюмах. Воротник простой синей рубашки, купленной на распродаже, вдруг показался Мерлину слишком тесным, и он потянул за него. Он был так занят, глазея по сторонам, что налетел на свою проводницу, когда та остановилась перед огромным и довольно внушительным столом.  
       — Ээ, прости, — пробормотал он.  
       Женщина улыбнулась, очевидно, его неуклюжесть скорее расположила Мерлина к ней, чем вызвала раздражение.  
       — Это — твой стол, — любезно подсказала она ему, — надеюсь, он тебя устраивает?  
       Мерлин удивленно распахнул глаза, узрев, наконец, свое рабочее место: необъятный стол, который был больше, чем кровать у него дома, монитор размером с плоскоэкранный телевизор и вполне удобный на вид кожаный стул.  
       — Шутишь? Да я не прочь сюда переехать!  
       Губы у нее искривились в усмешке, и она показала на массивные двери за его столом.  
       — Придется тебе обсудить это с Артуром.  
       Мерлин уставился на двери, которые, как выяснилось, вели в кабинет его начальника, и упал духом. Над дверью висел еще один плакат, изображавший царственного льва над светящимся словом: «ВАЖНО». Надпись внизу гласила: «Прочь с глаз моих, лакеи».  
       Н-да… Определенно плакаты висели здесь не для смеха.  
       Женщина не обратила на надпись ровным счетом никакого внимания и, даже не потрудившись постучать, распахнула двери настежь. Мерлин только успел заметить стол в два раза больше его собственного и кабинет размером с маленькую страну, а потом перед ним развернулся стул с высокой спинкой, и все его внимание оказалось приковано к золотым волосам и ярким синим глазам за стеклами очков. Нет, ну, в самом деле, хватит уже поддаваться чарам своего босса, ведь теперь Мерлин знал, какой невыносимой задницей тот может быть.  
       — Моргана! — рявкнул Артур. — Что, нельзя было подождать? Я тут… — он замолчал, заметив в дверях Мерлина.  
       — А, — ровным голосом произнес он. — Это ты.  
         
       ***  
         
       Артур постарался не выказать удивления при виде нового помощника, выражение лица которого казалось еще придурковатее, чем в прошлый раз. А он-то думал, что к этой минуте идиот уже вылетит из приемной, не помня себя от бешенства.  
       Моргана прямо-таки излучала самодовольное удовлетворение.  
       — Я тут подумала — а не взять ли мне на себя твоего протеже. И провести его в твой кабинет, раз уж тебе лень оторвать задницу от стула, чтобы сделать это самому.  
       Артур стиснул зубы.  
       — Он мой помощник, а не протеже. И у тебя что, нет более важных дел, чем вмешиваться в мои? Хотя я бы не назвал интрижки с подчиненными важным делом.  
       Моргана повернулась к его помощнику и с удовольствием пояснила:  
       — Не обращай на него внимание, Мерлин. Он всегда психует, когда кто-то трахается чаще, чем он.  
       — Моргана!  
       — Что? Это же правда, — невинно ответила она.  
       — Уйди, а? Думаю, ты уже достаточно помогла на сегодня, — Артур довольно настойчиво вывел ее из кабинета, остановившись у двери, чтобы скользнуть взглядом по ее одежде. По крайней мере это объясняет разинутый рот его помощника. — И ради бога, Моргана, прикройся. Мне не будет от него никакого толку, если твоя грудь повредит ему мозги.  
       Моргана усмехнулась и посмотрела Артуру за плечо.  
       — Расслабься. Он не на мою задницу сейчас смотрит, — с этими словами Моргана выпорхнула за дверь, а Артур резко развернулся, как раз вовремя, чтобы заметить, куда уставился Мерлин.  
       Скулы у того порозовели, а брови поползли вверх.  
       — Гм… — начал было он, и одного этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы Артур решил, что не хочет разбираться со сбивчивыми объяснениями, которые грозили политься изо рта его бестолкового помощника.  
       — Ну ладно, — перебил его Артур. — Мне нужно, чтобы с этих докладов сняли копии, сложили их по порядку и подшили в папку, — велел он, указав на огромную груду бумаг на столе. — И постарайся не потеряться по дороге к ксероксу.  
         
       ***  
         
       Позже, когда Мерлин был до подмышек покрыт резаной бумагой, его пальцы — порезами, а новый галстук — пятнами краски, он пришел к выводу, что либо в ксерокс вселилась армия воинствующих саксонцев, либо Артур изощренный садист. А может, и то, и другое, потому что все, что сказал ему Артур после нескольких часов тяжелой работы, было лишь пренебрежительное: «Боже, ты что, вообще ничего не можешь сделать правильно? Выглядишь так, будто тебя пытался изнасиловать картридж».  
         
       ***  
         
       В разгар рабочего дня Артур решил выяснить, с чего это вдруг в комнате отдыха собралась огромная толпа. Едва он вошел, как сразу все понял: там был Мерлин и ломал кофеварку.  
       В любом другом офисном здании его действия не привлекли бы столько внимания. Но в «Пендрагон Корпорэйшн» была не какая-нибудь там обычная кофеварка, а настоящая королева кофеварок, чертова громадина, которая стоила больше, чем Артур зарабатывал в месяц. Звонков и гудков в штуковине хватило бы на то, чтобы запустить спутник и захватить мир, а не только приготовить кофе. Выглядела она как нечто среднее между управляющим устройством «Звезды Смерти» и ТАРДИС. У нее даже уровни имелись. Это был подарок от очень благодарного, очень богатого и очень чудного клиента.  
       Рядом с этим чудовищем, с которым не справлялся ни один из сотрудников, пристроился очень маленький и очень простой «Мистер Кофе».  
       — Ты что творишь, мать твою? — взревел Артур, подумав, не прибыл ли он как раз вовремя, чтобы не дать Мерлину включить самоуничтожение и отправить их всех на тот свет.  
       Мерлин только улыбнулся ему этой своей ослепительной улыбкой полного идиота.  
       — Расслабься, я профессионал!  
       Тут он переключился на другой уровень и нажал на несколько кнопок, отчего машина стала издавать поистине пугающие звуки. Мерлин весело возился с хитроумным приспособлением, словно пытался связаться с Дэвидом Теннантом, и, по мнению Артура, слишком уж сильно покачивал бедрами. Артур заметил, что почти все женщины в толпе и несколько мужчин наблюдали за разворачивающимся действом, не отрывая глаз. Судя по их лицам, Мерлин не чашку кофе готовил, а танцевал чертов стриптиз.  
       Внезапно шум стих, и Мерлин повернулся, держа в руке дымящуюся чашку. Он протянул ее Артуру, подняв бровь, и ухмылка его была чересчур самодовольной для его же собственного блага.  
       — Хочешь попробовать первым? — предложил он.  
       Артур осторожно, словно там был нитроглицерин, взял чашку в руки. Немного помедлив, он все же собрался с духом и рискнул сделать крохотный глоток. И еще один, побольше. А потом еле удержался, чтобы не выдуть залпом полчашки.  
       — Ну же, признай, — сказал Мерлин, улыбаясь от уха до уха. — Я гений.  
       Артур нахмурился.  
       — Что ж, какая-то польза от тебя все же есть, — нехотя признал он, и, похоже, толпа приняла его слова за одобрение, потому как все громко зааплодировали Мерлину, словно какому-то герою-победителю. Его похлопали по плечу, и Артур заметил, что несколько человек задержали руки чуть дольше, чем следовало.  
       Артур решил оставить «Мистера Кофе» остальным, а вторую машину перенести в свой личный конференц-зал. Но только для того, чтобы не отвлекать других сотрудников от работы. Не годится его помощнику устраивать для них бесплатные спектакли всякий раз, когда ему захочется кофе.  
         
       ***  
         
       К концу дня Мерлин чувствовал себя зомби. Единственное, чего не хватало — так это удара битой по голове, чтобы хоть как-то объяснить, отчего она так раскалывается. Артур же был по-прежнему свеж, как его дизайнерский костюм.  
       — Я так полагаю, ты уже собрался и готов переехать? — осведомился Артур, хотя это прозвучало вовсе не как вопрос.  
       Мерлин, туго соображающий от усталости, попытался понять, что от него хотят, но все, на что его хватило, было лишь:  
       — Куда переехать?  
       Артур возвел глаза к небу, словно умоляя Господа Бога послать ему еще немного терпения. Мерлин занимался примерно тем же самым весь день.  
       — Съехать с твоей старой квартиры, дубина.  
       Усталость Мерлина как рукой сняло.  
       — У меня новая квартира?  
       — Не очень-то радуйся, всего лишь вторая спальня. От тебя будет еще меньше толку, чем сейчас, если каждый раз, когда мне нужно постирать, прибрать в квартире или приготовить еду, я буду ждать, пока ты до меня доберешься, — он непонимающе посмотрел на Мерлина. — Разве тебе не сказали, что придется переехать?  
       — Нет, — раздраженно ответил Мерлин. — Я думал, твой помощник скажет мне — но погоди-ка, ведь твой помощник — это ж я, — и тут до него наконец-то дошло: — Погоди, я что, должен жить с тобой?  
       Артур был в таком же восторге от этой идеи, как и Мерлин.  
       — А ты что, не догадался спросить у моего отца, что входит в обязанности, прежде, чем принять его предложение? Твой рабочий день не заканчивается, когда мы выходим из кабинета. Ты должен быть на связи двадцать четыре часа в сутки, семь дней в неделю. И должен делать все, что я говорю, в любое время дня и ночи, — он самодовольно ухмыльнулся, и Мерлину стало не по себе. Он вдруг вспомнил плакат, который видел утром. Тот, что о рабском труде. — И начнем мы с того, что ты приберешь спальню, в которой будешь жить. После того, как соберешь вещи, разумеется.  
       Мерлин вздохнул. Это все же лучше, чем жить у матери в комнате для гостей.  
         
       ***  
         
       Помощи от Артура он не дождался. В основном тот лишь отдавал Мерлину приказы и отпускал ядовитые замечания.  
       — ЕдинОРОГ? Серьезно? — спросил он, углядев плакат на стене. — Серьезно?  
       Мерлин смял еще несколько футболок и бросил их в коробку.  
       — Я же тебе говорил, это организация по охране природы, где я волонтер. Та самая организация, которая пытается остановить твою последнюю сделку, — раздраженно напомнил он. И добавил, с ноткой гордости: — Единая Организация по Охране Гидросферы.   
       Артур смерил его насмешливым взглядом.  
       — И вы называете себя ЕдинОРОГ.  
       Мерлин вздохнул и запечатал коробку.  
       — Либо так, либо ОРОГ, но это звучит глупо.  
         
       ***  
         
       Артур жил в пентхаусе «Камелота», отеле, который оказался одним из самых выгодных вложений его отца. Несмотря на название, это был не какой-нибудь захудалый тематический отель. Внутри не висело изображений турниров, и одежда посыльных ничем не напоминала стиль эпохи Ренессанс. Роскошный вестибюль сверкал золотом и хрусталем, под громоздкой люстрой располагалась позолоченная мебель, а бескрайние стены и сводчатый потолок радовали глаз декоративными фресками. Это был настоящий дворец, поистине достойный своего тезки. Артур, однако, не удостоил богатую обстановку и взглядом, пока вел Мерлина сквозь стеклянные двери к лифту. Дважды за новым помощником пришлось вернуться, поскольку тот был слишком занят, глазея по сторонам с раскрытым от восхищения ртом.  
       К пентхаусу Артура Мерлин отнесся почти так же, хотя интерьер этих апартаментов решительно отличался от роскоши Старого Света, в которой купался весь остальной отель. Квартира занимала большую часть верхнего этажа, и ее открытая планировка нарушалась лишь дорогой мебелью Артура да винтовой лестницей, ведущей на крышу. Единственной отгороженной секцией были две спальни на одной стороне, оставляя открытыми три другие стены, и ничем не нарушаемая линия окон открывала взгляду панораму Лондона. Артуру нравилось думать, что обстановка квартиры отражает его статус и достижения; не совсем награда, скорее, заслуженная плата за верность долгу перед компанией.  
       Не успев войти, Мерлин выронил свои котомки и бросился к окну. Он прижался носом к стеклу и стал наблюдать за красно-золотым сентябрьским закатом. Артур сдвинул брови. Надо бы проследить, чтобы позже Мерлин отчистил стекло от отпечатков носа и пальцев.  
       — Круто! — вскричал Мерлин в полном восторге. Он забегал по квартире, почти благоговейно провел рукой по кожаному дивану и самым бессовестным образом залез в шкафчики на кухне. Артур закусил щеку изнутри, чтобы не заорать о вмешательстве в частную жизнь. Мерлин, может, и не терзался угрызениями совести и рыскал себе по чужой квартире, словно она его собственная, но Артуру потребуется какое-то время, чтобы привыкнуть к постоянному присутствию в своих частных владениях человека, которого он совсем не знает.  
       Раздумья Артура прервались, когда Мерлин притормозил у винтовой лестницы и крикнул:  
       — А что там?  
       — Там крыша, — слова еще не слетели с языка, как Мерлин уже метнулся вверх, так быстро, как только позволяли его длинные тонкие ноги, и Артур нехотя пошел следом. В лицо ударил характерный для центра Лондона загрязненный воздух, и Артур остановился перед Мерлином, у которого было такое лицо, словно он нашел сам Священный Грааль.  
       — Это… это просто потрясающе, — выдохнул он, нарезая по крыше маленькие круги, словно пытаясь осмотреть все сразу. Артур не мог взять в толк, что такого замечательного в здоровенном куске бетона. — Что ты планируешь здесь устроить?  
       — Устроить? — не понял Артур.  
       Теперь сбитым с толку выглядел Мерлин.  
       — У тебя же здесь столько места! Само собой, ты планируешь сделать с ним что-нибудь! — он снова оглядел площадку, бормоча что-то себе под нос. — Как насчет сада?  
       Воображение Артура мигом нарисовало ему картину: как он, в садовых перчатках и с лопаткой, наклоняется над азалиями, словно чья-то заботливая бабушка.  
       — Вряд ли у меня найдется время на садоводство, Мерлин. Я сюда выхожу, только когда мне нужен вертолет.  
       Синие глаза комично округлились.  
       — У тебя еще и вертолет есть?  
       Артур усмехнулся, но уточнять не стал.  
       — Хочешь увидеть свою новую комнату?  
       Выяснилось, что не стоило и беспокоиться о том, чтобы расчистить для Мерлина вторую спальню. У Артура сложилось впечатление, что он еще не встречал человека, у которого было так мало всего. Его скудный гардероб, в основном, эти мерзкие футболки, едва занял одну восьмую шкафа. Артуру вдруг захотелось купить помощнику по меньшей мере пять новых костюмов. Он не мог понять, как кому-то вообще удавалось жить, не ощущая каждый день на своей коже Армани.  
       Комната была просторной, а из мебели в ней стояло лишь самое необходимое, ведь у Артура мало кто оставался на ночь (вернее, оставались, но, во всяком случае, не в этой спальне). Он подумал, что комната все равно будет выглядеть по-спартански, даже когда Мерлин разложит в ней все свои нехитрые пожитки.  
       Тут Мерлин прилепил на стену плакат своей организации — рядом со сделанной на заказ репродукцией Пикассо, и Артур подумал, что спартанская обстановка могла оказаться к лучшему.  
         
       ***  
         
       На второй день работы у Мерлина на столе появилась керамическая фигурка единорога. Он мрачно посмотрел на двери в кабинет Артура и уже собирался бросить фигурку в пустой ящик стола (или даже в мусорную корзину), как внезапно передумал. Последнее, что ему хотелось увидеть, — самодовольную, недобрую ухмылку Артура, когда тот заметит единорога в куче мусора. Так что когда босс вышел, чтобы дать Мерлину указания на день, фигурка гордо восседала на видном месте рядом с монитором. Артур неверяще скользнул по ней взглядом, но промолчал.  
       Мерлин пробежался по всем пунктам из списка, что дал ему Артур; отполировал его туфли, забрал чистую одежду и сражался с адским ксероксом чуть ли не целый час. Каждую свободную минутку Мерлин пытался заговорить с Артуром о сделке, но тот либо пропускал слова мимо ушей, либо отпускал глупые замечания, например, не нанимает ли ЕдинОРОГ одних лишь девственников. Мерлин отплатил ему, не совсем случайно пролив кофе на финансовые отчеты.  
       На следующий день, обнаружив у себя на столе еще три фигурки единорогов, Мерлин только вздохнул.


	2. Chapter 2

Артур рассеянно поправил в руке папку и завернул за угол, как раз вовремя, чтобы заметить, как из кабинета Морганы незаметно (но без особого успеха) пытается выскользнуть Оуэн. На голове у него царил хаос, галстук был сдвинут набок, пуговицы рубашки застегнуты неправильно, а ширинка вообще расстегнута. Артур поднял бровь, и Оуэн залился краской и бросился прочь чуть ли не бегом, на ходу лихорадочно пытаясь привести себя в порядок.  
       Когда Артур влетел в кабинет Морганы, та, слава богу, уже привела себя в божеский вид. (Он немного подождал за дверью, потому что последнее, что он жаждал увидеть, так это свою распутную сводную сестру в расстегнутой блузке). Когда Артур швырнул папку ей на стол, она даже не взглянула на него, продолжая пялиться в монитор. Артур нахмурился, но прежде, чем он успел открыть рот, Моргана поинтересовалась:  
       — Ты знал, что на восемнадцатом этаже в кладовке установлена камера слежения?  
       Артур помрачнел. И отчаянно попытался вспомнить, не встречался ли он в той кладовке с Софией (или, раз уж на то пошло, еще с несколькими секретаршами), так сказать, наедине.  
       — Нет, — ответил он, надеясь, что это совсем не то, о чем он подумал.  
       Моргана ухмыльнулась.  
       — Гавейн с Галахадом тоже.  
       Артур начал закипать. В этой гребаной компании что, все трахаются друг с другом?  
       — Так вот чем вы тут с Оуэном занимались? Смотрели низкопробное порно со своими коллегами в главной роли?  
       Когда Моргана лишь пожала плечами и продолжила смотреть в экран, Артур страдальчески застонал и протянул руку, чтобы выдернуть кабель. Но прежде чем монитор погас, он все-таки успел видеть, что так привлекло внимание его сестры.  
       — И серьезно, Моргана, Оуэн? — продолжил Артур, хватаясь за любой предлог, что помог бы ему выкинуть из головы черно-белую зернистую картинку, где трахались двое стажеров. — Уволить бы его, просто из принципа. Я-то надеялся, у него хватит ума не выпрыгнуть из штанов, как только ты сверкнешь грудью, но, видимо, я переоценил его умственные способности.  
       — Ты недооценил возможности моей груди. Меня уверяли, что один ее вид сбивает с ног, — возразила Моргана, плотоядно усмехаясь. Артур поморщился, упрямо отказываясь принять во внимание сногсшибательную грудь своей сводной сестры. И если честно, вообще не стоило заводить с ней этот разговор. Ей всегда доставляло истинное наслаждение смущать его чуть ли не до потери рассудка. Артур вечно возвращался с их встреч тет-а-тет с чувством, что нужно хорошенько промыть мозги самым дорогим антисептиком, который только можно купить.  
       — Признай, — продолжила она, — ты просто ревнуешь, потому что я добралась до него первой.  
       За последние тридцать секунд на Артура набросилось столько убийственных картинок, что он даже не нашелся с вразумительным ответом, и выдал первое, что пришло в голову:  
       — Врешь!  
       — Три месяца назад, — любезно сообщила она. Артур недоверчиво на нее посмотрел, зная, что Моргана еще ни разу не встречалась с кем-то дольше трех недель. Словно прочитав его мысли, она добавила: — У нас отношения без обязательств.  
       Артур сощурил глаза и ответил тоном, который вовсе не был обиженным, ни капельки:  
       — Он ведь даже не настолько хорош.  
       Выражение лица Морганы напомнило Артуру кошку, поймавшую канарейку.  
       — Наверно, ты просто недостаточно его поощрял.  
       Артур раскрыл было рот (то ли чтобы возмутиться, что задели его гордость, то ли чтобы выкинуть из головы поистине пугающие картинки, которые он волей-неволей представил), но Моргана его опередила:  
       — И раз уж мы заговорили о поощрении, как там твой новый помощник?  
       Артур плюхнулся на стул и раздраженно вздохнул, пытаясь скрыть облегчение от того, что Моргана сменила тему.  
       — Хуже некуда. Такого хренового помощника у меня вроде еще не было.  
       — Не может же он быть настолько плох. Он здесь всего неделю. Ему нужно время, чтобы привыкнуть.  
       Артур смерил ее неверящим взглядом.  
       — Вчера он споткнулся о сетевой кабель, и его чашка с кофе полетела прямиком на клавиатуру.  
       — И что? С каждым может случиться, это же не значит…  
       — У нас беспроводной интернет.  
       — А, — протянула Моргана, не очень успешно пряча за рукой усмешку. — Что ж, может, ему только и нужно, чтобы с ним поласковей обращались?  
       Артур с подозрением уставился на нее.  
       — Если ты про то, о чем я думаю, то ответ — нет. Кончится тем, что он подцепит от тебя что-нибудь, и мне непонятно, как это улучшит его работу.  
       Моргана закатила глаза.  
       — В смысле, может, тебе стоит применить к нему другой подход, а не тот, что обычно — с изяществом свихнувшегося гризли? Расспроси его о друзьях, поинтересуйся, есть ли у него хобби, или делай ему комплименты время от времени. Пригласи на обед и поговори с ним, наконец, нормально, вместо того, чтобы отсылать с поручениями. Найди способ сблизиться с ним. Возможно, он тебе даже понравится.  
       У Артура глаза на лоб полезли от одной мысли.  
       — Предлагаешь мне его соблазнить? Ты что, подцепила сифилис и окончательно спятила?  
       Моргана поджала губы.  
       — Предлагаю вам двоим начать относиться друг к другу с взаимным уважением. Не только ради его блага, но и ради твоего тоже.  
       Артур охотнее умер бы, чем признал это, но слова ее имели смысл. Невозможно не заметить, что они с Мерлином пока не очень хорошо ладили. В основном потому, что Мерлин упрямо отказывался выказать Артуру уважение, которое тот явно заслуживал. Возможно, если они сходят куда-нибудь пару раз, на помощника удастся произвести должное впечатление, и тот наконец признает, что нельзя весь день разглядывать котоматриц и играть в «Брюлики», вместо того, чтобы выполнять поручения начальника.  
       — Приму к сведению, — буркнул Артур, выдернув кабель у Морганы из рук. — И скажу охране, что им нужны более мощные брандмауэры.  
       Он отвернулся от разом помрачневшей Морганы, но не успел дойти до двери, как сестра его окликнула. Когда Артур оглянулся через плечо, у нее был подозрительно лукавый вид.  
       — Кстати, если ты и правда не положил на Мерлина глаз, ты не против, если я…  
       Она же несерьезно. Не может быть, чтобы серьезно. Это же Мерлин. И все равно, Артур стиснул ручку двери так, что костяшки побелели, а голос его, когда он ответил, опасно напомнил рычание:  
       — Держи свои когти подальше от него, Моргана.  
       Сестра ответила ему ухмылкой, которая жутким образом напоминала ту, что появилась у нее на лице, когда им было десять, и она поймала Артура, когда тот таскал перед ужином печенье.  
       — Просто хотела убедиться, — легкомысленно отозвалась она.  
         
       ***  
         
       — Охота, — повторил Мерлин в ужасе, — ты хочешь взять меня на охоту.  
       Артур ни капли не смутился.  
       — Хватит уже быть такой девчонкой, Мерлин. Это весело.  
       Мерлину показалось, что глаза у него вот-вот выскочат из орбит и покатятся по столу.  
       — Артур, я вегетарианец!  
       Тот лишь презрительно фыркнул.  
       — Я же не жду, что ты кого-то пристрелишь. Просто понесешь мою поклажу и снаряжение. И хоть раз попытайся держать язык за зубами.  
         
       ***  
         
       Охота обернулась полнейшей катастрофой. Мерлин то выговаривал ему, что милые пушистые кролики имеют неотъемлемое право плодить еще больше милых пушистых кроликов, то делал все возможное, чтобы распугать всю дичь вокруг. Он ломился через подлесок, словно пьяный носорог. Выронил все арбалетные стрелы Артура и спугнул стайку птиц. И один единственный раз, когда Артур заметил сквозь деревья олениху, Мерлин с громким треском наступил на ветку. Когда его смерили убийственным и полным разочарования взглядом, он каким-то невероятным образом сумел принять одновременно дерзкий и невинный вид.  
       И все равно Артур считал, что дело того стоило, ведь на следующий день он заставил Мерлина принести ему кофе в чашке с надписью: «Мясо = убийство. Вкусное, вкусное убийство».  
       Испепеляющий взгляд, которым наградил его Мерлин, был просто бесценен.  
         
       ***  
         
       В конце концов Артур решил, что обед — именно то, что нужно, чтобы начать «сближаться». Он вовсе не хотел, чтобы эти встречи вошли в привычку, но спустя несколько дней Артур вдруг обнаружил, что уже не может обойтись без тех забавных гримас, которые он вызывал на лице Мерлина одним перечислением того, что съел на обед. Когда (один единственный раз) Артур принес сэндвич с телятиной, и Мерлин пригрозил его убить, если он сделает это еще раз, нельзя было не восхититься иронией сложившегося положения.   
       Мерлин же, со своей стороны, тоже веселился, наблюдая за реакцией начальника на ту мерзость из тофу, сои или морских водорослей, что обычно лежала у него на тарелке, так что в проигрыше не остался никто.  
       Работа Мерлина от этого не улучшилась, но по крайней мере было весело.  
         
       ***  
         
       Спустя две недели работы у Артура Мерлин заменил плакат, висевший у двери в его кабинет. На месте царственного льва возникла львица со львенком, который вскарабкался ей на голову. Причем у мамаши был такой вид, словно ей сели на шею не только в буквальном смысле. Подпись внизу сообщала: «Семейственность: Мы продвигаем семейные ценности — почти так же часто, как членов семьи».  
       Плакат провисел почти два дня, а от Артура все еще не было никакой реакции, даже свирепого взгляда, что очень разочаровывало, конечно, но и забавляло. Артур, может, и не заметил перемену, зато заметили все остальные. Мнения работников разделились: кто считал Мерлина сумасшедшим, а кто гением. Потом в отдел заглянула Моргана.  
       Она внимательно осмотрела плакат и взглянула на Мерлина, подняв бровь. Тот в ответ лишь пожал плечами, надеясь, что это сойдет за извинение. (Он думал, она поймет, что плакат не про нее, но Моргана все равно нагоняла страх, и он прекрасно знал, что связываться с ней — себе дороже.)  
       Моргана вошла к Артуру в кабинет, и ровно через тридцать секунд тишины из кабинета раздался страшный вопль:  
       — МЕРЛИН!  
       Мерлин, уже на полпути в комнату отдыха, улыбнулся и ускорил шаг.  
         
       ***  
         
       На «Случай с семейственностью», как он его называл, Артур ответил новым безразмерным плакатом, повесив его прямо напротив Мерлинова стола. Постер изображал немецкого дога, который возвышался над чихуахуа. Подпись утверждала: «Запугивание: Никто не сможет тебя запугать без твоего согласия, но было бы глупо отказывать в этом удовольствии своему начальству».  
       Мерлин пробыл в кабинете пять минут, когда Экскалибур Артура разразился радостной трелью, сигнализирующей, что пришло новое сообщение. Артур ухмыльнулся, читая ответ Мерлина: «Я думал, эти плакаты висят здесь для смеха, а не в качестве королевских указов».  
       Артур ответил тем, что отправил Мерлина за еще одной чашкой кофе (и это даже не было предлогом: Мерлин оказался настоящим виртуозом в том, что касалось кофеварки, и Артур вроде как пристрастился к его кофе), а затем сменил обойку у Мерлина на рабочем столе. Теперь там висело изображение двух лошадей, одна из которых обнюхивала зад другой, и надпись: «Лесть: Хочешь преуспеть — приготовься подлизываться». Артур взял один из разноцветных стикеров, черкнул записку: «Не указы, но хорошие советы» и прилепил ее к монитору.  
       Когда Мерлин принес ему кофе, на его лице играла широкая улыбка от уха до уха.  
       — Выходит, ты лошадиная задница?  
       Артур нахмурился. Возможно, его блестяще продуманный план неожиданно привел к обратным результатам.  
         
       ***  
         
       Пришла зима, и Мерлин быстро усвоил, что когда идет снег, Артуру обычно хочется рагу. Трижды Мерлин пытался заменить рагу питательным овощным супом (и всякий раз безуспешно, разной была лишь степень провала). В конце концов он решил, что настало время для радикальных мер.  
       Изо всех сил стараясь сохранить на лице отсутствие всяческого выражения, Мерлин принялся накладывать рагу Артуру в тарелку. Он пытался принять безобидный вид, прикинуться невинной овечкой и оказаться совершенно вне подозрений, но, вероятно, его жалкие попытки с треском провалились. К счастью, Артур был слишком занят, прокручивая свежие рыночные прогнозы на этом своем Экскалибуре, Блэкберри, Айфоне или как там его. Финансовые отчеты так его захватили, что Артур успел проглотить несколько кусков и только потом остановился, неохотно уделив часть внимания стоящему перед ним блюду.  
       — Это что за еда? — полюбопытствовал он. — Странная какая-то.  
       Мерлин попробовал свою порцию и осторожно ответил ровным голосом:  
       — Это свинина.  
       Артур взялся за еду всерьез, полностью сосредоточившись на тарелке. — Это не свинина. Слишком рыхлое. И вкус совсем другой. Что это? Это, гм… — он откусил еще чуть-чуть и задумался. Мерлин уловил тот самый миг, когда Артур догадался: слегка заинтригованное выражение лица сменилось неподдельным ужасом.  
       — Это тофу, да?  
       Мерлин ухмыльнулся и положил себе еще одну ложку.  
       — Хватит вести себя, как девчонка, ешь. Не так уж и плохо.  
       У Артура был такой вид, словно он еле сдерживал подступающую тошноту.  
       — Не так уж и плохо? Да я скорее съем крысиное рагу, чем эту бурду!  
       Мерлин нахмурился.  
       — Это можно устроить, — мрачно проговорил он. — Слушай, я не собираюсь готовить для тебя отдельно, так что либо это, либо вообще ничего.  
       Глаза Артура опасно сощурились.  
       — Уморишь меня с голоду — и у тебя больше не будет работодателя, а значит, и работы тоже.  
       Мерлин бросил через стол взбешенный взгляд, который и не подумал смягчить.  
       — Поверь, Артур, не такая уж это и угроза для меня.  
       Рот Артура искривился от едва сдерживаемой ярости, и он заговорил, почти срываясь на крик:  
       — Ну, тогда мне, наверно, стоит пойти тебе навстречу и уволить!  
       Это окончательно вывело Мерлина из себя. Бросив ложку на стол, он вскочил и заорал:  
       — Валяй! Я все равно никогда не горел желанием вкалывать на такую высокомерную сволочь, как ты!  
       Артур тоже встал и посмотрел Мерлину в глаза.  
       — Отлично! Смогу, наконец, нанять себе приличного помощника для разнообразия!  
       — Прекрасно!  
       — Прекрасно!  
       — Задница!  
       — Идиот!  
       Бам.  
       Бам.  
       Мерлин дулся в своей комнате целых шесть часов, пока бунтующий желудок не поборол бунтующую ярость, и он не прокрался обратно на кухню. Он примостился за дорогой гранитовой стойкой и хмуро принялся за рагу, изо всех сил стараясь оставить как можно больше сальных пятен на полированной поверхности. Не ему же завтра их отчищать.  
       Мерлин как раз прикончил свой поздний ужин, когда открылась дверь в спальню Артура. У хозяина квартиры, одетого в пижамные штаны и темно-синюю футболку, был восхитительно помятый со сна вид, хотя слегка налитые кровью глаза подсказывали: спал он так же много, как и Мерлин. И от этого Мерлину захотелось его придушить, просто от злости.  
       Артур удостоил помощника загадочным взглядом и принялся бродить по кухне, снова перестав обращать на него внимание. Мерлин в свою очередь делал то же самое, по крайней мере старался, но глаза предательски отказывались подчиняться и, словно обладая собственной волей, неотрывно следили за Артуром. Он донельзя смущался, но все равно кидал взгляды украдкой на следы от подушки у Артура на лице и торчащие с одной стороны волосы, а потом, очень запоздало, Мерлин понял, что Артур только что разогрел себе тарелку недоеденного рагу.  
       С ложкой в руке Артур пристроился за стойкой рядом с Мерлином, свесив со стула босые ноги. Теперь Мерлин пялился на него в открытую: Артур осторожно сунул ложку в тарелку и принялся выбирать кусочки тофу, перекладывая их в его тарелку. Так продолжалось несколько минут, пока Артуру не показалось, что все отвратные кусочки соевого продукта не оказались в тарелке у Мерлина, а у него остались одни грибы да овощи.  
       — Знаешь, а ведь руки-то у тебя не отсохнут, если будешь хоть иногда готовить мне бифштекс.  
       Мерлин поднял бровь.  
       — Ну… наверное, не отсохнут.  
       Артур отважился взглянуть на Мерлина, и они смотрели друг другу в глаза несколько мгновений, пока на лицах у обоих не заиграли кривоватые улыбки. Артур подтолкнул босой ногой лодыжку Мерлина и сказал:  
       — Ешь свое дерьмовое рагу. А то худющий, как спичка.  
       Улыбка Мерлина стала шире, и остаток рагу они доели в счастливой тишине.  
         
       ***  
         
       Одним холодным февральским утром Артур открыл кабинет и обнаружил на столе свернутый в рулон плакат. Он развернул его и увидел гигантское изображение сверкающей жемчужины и слова: «Красота: Если ты достаточно привлекателен снаружи, тебя простят, даже если ты бесишь всех и вся».  
       К плакату был прикреплен ярко-розовый стикер с каракулями Мерлина: «Ладно, ты выиграл. Думаю, этой лести хватит, чтобы ты перестал, наконец, оставлять ЭТИХ ЧЕРТОВЫХ ЕДИНОРОГОВ ПО ВСЕМУ СТОЛУ».  
       Артур довольно улыбнулся. Он знал, что Мои Маленькие Пони рано или поздно вызовут какой-нибудь отклик.  
         
       ***  
         
       — Мерлин, — крикнул Артур. — Где моя коричневая куртка с серебряными пуговицами? — он все рылся в бардаке, в который Мерлин превратил его шкаф, и ждал ответа. Когда никто не отозвался, Артур завопил:  
       — Мерлин, чертов придурок! Моя куртка, где она? — когда ответа не последовало, Артур бросил поиски и протопал в спальню Мерлина. — Видит бог, Мерлин, если ты потерял мою любимую куртку, я… — но Артур так и не закончил угрозу, потому что когда он открыл дверь в комнату, Мерлина там не было.  
       На плите кипятился чайник, так что Мерлин не мог уйти далеко. Артур быстро оглядел квартиру и обнаружил луч света, проникающий сквозь неплотно прикрытую дверь, которая вела на крышу. Заинтересовавшись, Артур поднялся по лестнице. Он вылез на залитую теплым солнечным светом площадку и заметил Мерлина, тот возился с довольно громоздким навесом из белой сетки, которого определенно не было здесь раньше.  
       — Мерлин?  
       Тот резко вскинул голову и тут же запутался пальцами в сетке, которую пытался повесить между опорами.  
       — Артур? Что ты… я не… ой! — похоже, Мерлин проиграл сражение с сеткой: он запутался в ней ногами и, споткнувшись о получившийся кавардак, грохнулся на пол, прихватив с собой парочку столбов. Один из них отскочил от его головы и покатился по бетону.  
       — Оу, — жалобно простонал Мерлин, запутавшись в собственных руках и ногах.  
       Артур бесцеремонно поднял его на ноги и принялся выпутывать из сетки.  
       — Пока я тебя не встретил, Мерлин, не думал, что чудеса возможны.  
       Не обращая внимания на руку, изогнутую так, что наверняка было больно, Мерлин просиял.  
       — Правда?  
       Артур чуть приподнял уголки губ в улыбке и попытался осторожно вытащить руку Мерлина, не повредив ее.  
       — Да, правда. Если бы не видел собственными глазами, не поверил бы, что кто-то с такой координацией, как у тебя, умудрился дожить до твоих лет, не убив себя каким-нибудь особо впечатляющим способом. Поздравляю, ты чудо.  
       Мерлин нахмурился и стал выбираться из-под сетки самостоятельно.  
       — Скажешь, почему решил рискнуть жизнью у меня на крыше?  
       Мерлин провел рукой по торчащим в разные стороны волосам, отчего они еще больше стали напоминать воронье гнездо.  
       — Я это... Вообще-то, это должен был быть сюрприз, — Артур поднял брови, и Мерлин поспешно продолжил: — Слушай, я знаю, ты не хотел, но я не мог вот так просто оставить столько места и решил, что если тебе не понравится — ну, ты же все равно сюда почти не заходишь, и…  
       — Мерлин, — протянул Артур. — Ты разбил мне сад?  
       Скулы Мерлина чуть порозовели.  
       — Ну, вроде как?  
       Не в силах сдержать любопытство, Артур потянул сетку назад и ступил под навес. Под ним обнаружились два длинных, во всю длину площадки, стола, украшенных маленькими желтыми цветами. В конце заграждения стоял еще один стол, заставленный пустыми банками из-под варенья. Банки были накрыты марлей, а внутри них порхали крошечные бабочки.  
       — Ну, может быть, это не совсем сад в традиционном смысле слова, но… сад с бабочками все равно остается садом. С формальной точки зрения.  
       Голос Артура казался не то недоверчивым, не то слегка обиженным:  
       — Ты разбил мне сад с бабочками.  
       Мерлин раздраженно вздохнул где-то над левым плечом Артура, и тому даже не нужно было видеть его, он и так знал, что помощник опять скорчил эту свою запатентованную гримасу страдальческого долготерпения.  
       — Прежде чем ты раскроешь рот и станешь опять полным придурком, дай мне объяснить, почему это вовсе не оскорбление твоему имиджу мачо, как ты подумал.  
       Артур скрестил на груди руки и полностью сосредоточился на помощнике.  
       — Ну ладно. Просвети меня.  
       Мерлин поднял один из горшков с желтым цветком.  
       — Этот цветок называется Мортиус. Вернее, Mortius balorus. Он растет лишь в одном месте — на необработанной земле, которую вы хотите превратить в еще один торговый центр.  
       — О нет, опять, — застонал Артур. Казалось, каждый раз при его появлении Мерлин находил новый способ заговорить об этой чертовой сделке. Артур дошел до того, что показал ему цифры, чтобы тот понял, насколько эта сделка выгодна «Пендрагон Корпорэйшн», но даже это его не заткнуло.  
       Артур велел было выкинуть сделку из головы, потому что он больше не желает все это выслушивать, но тут Мерлин накрыл его губы рукой, и Артур так растерялся, что мог только молча таращиться на него в ответ. Но только потому, что опешил от наглости; тепло руки Мерлина было тут ни при чем, как и то, что Артур чувствовал запах его кожи.  
       Мерлин продолжал что-то там лепетать, словно Артур его и не прерывал.  
       — Мортиус — единственный источник пищи для розоцветных толстоголовок, а они и так уже вымирают. Если ты испоганишь всю землю, где растет цветок, бабочки умрут с голоду.  
       Артур убрал руку Мерлина со своего лица и сказал:  
       — Я все еще не понимаю — а мне-то что?  
       Судя по виду, Мерлин совсем повесил нос, и Артуру почти захотелось взять слова назад, но он лишь упрямо поджал губы и промолчал. Однако от Мерлина просто так не отделаешься — он кинулся к банкам, схватил самую верхнюю и бросил ее Артуру.  
       — Тебе не должно быть все равно, ты же сотрешь с лица земли целый вид! Прости, но я думаю, это имеет значение. Я думал, ты… я думал, что увидел в тебе что-то. Что-то, что сделало тебя лучше, превратило тебя в нечто большее, чем просто еще одна важная шишка. Может, я ошибся, — Мерлин смотрел Артуру прямо в глаза, и тот почувствовал в его словах вызов.  
       Артур сдвинул брови и выпрямился под изучающим взглядом Мерлина.  
       — Я несу ответственность перед сотрудниками компании, а не перед каким-то там насекомым. Спасение этой бабочки не накормит моих работников.  
       — Ты возглавляешь проект, Артур, — возразил Мерлин. — Конечно, есть способ, чтобы ты сделал и то, и другое.  
       Какое-то время Артур молча разглядывал до смешного серьезное лицо Мерлина. Словно спохватившись, он снова взглянул на банку в своих руках. Сидевшая внутри крохотная бабочка оказалась совсем не такой, какой представлял ее Артур. Окрас у нее был коричневый, с белыми и оранжевыми пятнышками на крыльях, отчего она больше смахивала на моль, чем на бабочку. А еще она казалась чудовищно непропорциональной, туловище у нее было большим, голова — крупной, а крылья — чересчур маленькими, на его взгляд. Артур не удержался от улыбки. Он понял, почему Мерлин чувствовал такую привязанность к несуразному маленькому существу.  
       — Какая-то она уродливая для бабочки. Разве она не должна быть голубой или там желтой?  
       — Это же насекомое, а не спортивный автомобиль, — обиделся Мерлин. — Просто потому, что она не сияет и не бросается в глаза, как ты, не значит, что ее жизнь не представляет ценности.  
       Артур лукаво посмотрел на помощника, но тот был занят — следил за полетом бабочки в банке. И губы надул совсем как девчонка.  
       — И почему я не удивлен, что ты решил сделать своим призванием спасение бабочек и цветов?  
       Мерлин пропустил насмешку мимо ушей и улыбнулся.  
       — Кажется, ты ей нравишься.  
       Артур снова взглянул на банку и обнаружил, что бабочка села на марлю — рядом с его указательным пальцем. Он чувствовал, как трепещут тонкие крылышки. Когда он поднял взгляд, у Мерлин было такое мягкое выражение лица, что Артур просто смотрел на него, не отрываясь, и пытался отложить этот взгляд в памяти. Не часто на него смотрели с такой неприкрытой нежностью.  
       Артура охватило незнакомое тепло. Он откашлялся и швырнул банку Мерлину.  
       — Прости. Моя главная обязанность — заботиться об интересах компании.  
       Как ни странно, улыбка Мерлина ничуть не поблекла.  
       — Я знаю, ты найдешь способ, Артур. Я в тебя верю.  
       У Артура не хватило духу сказать ему, что даже если он найдет-таки способ, это приведет к потере прибыли, а отец этого не потерпит.  
         
       ***  
         
       Артур в жизни бы не признал это вслух, но из его помощника вышел бы неплохой партизан.  
       Мерлин начал свою секретную операцию несколько недель назад. Он подсовывал статьи о бабочках в финансовые отчеты. Подписал начальника на несколько рассылок, так что и почтовый ящик Артура, и его телефон захлестнула волна сообщений о розоцветных толстоголовках. А еще он принес цветы из сада на крыше, «чтобы в кабинете стало светлее». И даже настроил компьютер Артура так, чтобы тот перекидывал его на страницу в Википедии каждый раз, когда Артур пытался зайти на «Yahoo!Games» (что случалось довольно часто).  
       Но даже после этого вице-президент корпорации оказался не готов готов к грандиозному в своем коварстве нападению.  
       Артур яростно ткнул в кнопку внутренней связи:  
       — Мерлин, где эти чертовы отчеты для слияния с «Мерсией»? Встреча через десять минут!  
       — В левом верхнем ящике. И не будет никакой встречи.  
       Артур вытащил папку и рассеянно поинтересовался:  
       — Что ты там бубнишь? В твоей болтовне еще меньше смысла, чем обычно.  
       — Я хочу сказать, не будет никакой встречи через десять минут. Ее отменили.  
       Теперь внимание Артура принадлежало Мерлину целиком и полностью.  
       — Ты отменил мою встречу?!  
       — Вообще-то, это была встреча Морганы. И это она ее отменила.  
       Артур едва не снес дверь с петель.  
       — А почему мне не сказали?  
       Мерлин улыбнулся, и вид у него при этом был чересчур самодовольный.  
       — Да ее отменили всего пятнадцать минут назад, и я не успел тебя предупредить, потому что был занят — договаривался о другой встрече.  
       — О какой еще другой встрече? — насторожился Артур. Слишком уж расторопно для Мерлина.  
       — О которой я только что договорился. Ты вообще меня слушаешь?  
       Артур гневно посмотрел на него.  
       — Как же я жалею в такие минуты, что больше нельзя применять колодки в качестве наказания.  
       — Тебе просто нужен предлог, чтобы пошвырять в меня чем-нибудь, — беспечно откликнулся Мерлин. — И нам пора. Вертолет уже ждет.  
       Артур непонимающе моргнул.  
       — Ты вызвал для встречи вертолет?  
       Мерлин ответил, не прекращая подталкивать Артура к лифту:  
       — Ну, я же знаю, сколько у тебя дел, а место встречи довольно далеко.  
       Пятнадцать минут спустя, когда они зависли над местом строительства нового торгового центра «Пендрагон Корпорэйшн», Артур бросил на Мерлина злой взгляд:  
       — Нет никакой встречи, да?  
       Ухмылка Мерлина ясно давала понять, что виноватым он себя не чувствует.  
       — В том, что я составляю твое расписание, есть определенные преимущества. Даже странно, как мне раньше в голову не пришло.  
       Они приземлились на берегу озера с кристально чистой, почти прозрачной водой, где росли уже знакомые Артуру желтые цветы. Солнце палило так, словно никак не могло дождаться лета. Чирикали птички, жужжали насекомые, прохладный ветерок поднимал на озере легкую рябь, а Мерлин все нудел и нудел о том, что он так жаждал ему показать. Но Артур не слушал, потому что Экскалибур только что пропищал, что пришло две смс-ки. Одна была от отца, тот требовал объяснений, почему его нет в кабинете, а вторая от Морганы, она обещала взять это на себя, и боже, день становился все лучше и лучше.  
       — Артур, ты даже не слушаешь!  
       — Потому что пытаюсь сообразить, как объяснить отцу, что меня похитил мой же помощник! — вспылил Артур, лихорадочно печатая Моргане смс-ку и отчаянно надеясь, что она не сделает все только хуже.  
       Он уже почти закончил, когда Мерлин раздраженно застонал и выхватил сотовый у него из рук. Оцепенев от неожиданности, Артур мог только беспомощно наблюдать, как предмет его трепетной заботы описывает в воздухе высокую дугу. И падает в озеро с тихим всплеском.  
       Несколько мгновений казалось, что притихли даже птицы и насекомые.  
       Артур сомневался, что в родном языке найдутся слова, способные выразить переполняющую его ярость, так что он решил просто озвучить очевидное, черт бы его побрал:  
       — Ты выбросил мой телефон в озеро!  
       Мерлин вызывающе скрестил на груди руки.  
       — Купишь новый!  
       Голос Артура повысился еще на несколько децибелов:  
       — Ага, как же! Это был Экскалибур! Один единственный в своем роде! А ты выбросил его в озеро!  
       Мерлину не удалось изобразить подходящее случаю раскаяние.  
       — А. Ну… Теперь ты знаешь, что чувствуют розоцветные толстоголовки.  
       Артур поджал губы, чувствуя, что пошел красными пятнами от злости. Он стиснул руки в кулаки. А потом схватил Мерлина за шиворот и без лишних церемоний поволок к воде.  
       Мерлин едва не упал, пока Артур его тащил.  
       — Ты что? Артур, просто… Ты что делаешь?  
       — Раз уж ты так жаждешь общения с природой, может, бросить тебя в озеро?!  
       Мерлин отчаянно уперся каблуками в грязь.  
       — Подожди, это не… Артур, расслабься. Это не вернет тебе телефон!  
       — Нет, но зато мне полегчает.  
       Добравшись наконец до воды, Артур резко ткнул Мерлина в спину и с мрачным удовлетворением стал наблюдать, как тот балансирует на самом краю, беспомощно размахивая руками. Какое-то мгновение он торжествовал, наслаждаясь местью, пока Мерлин не зацепил его рукой, и они оба не полетели в ледяную воду.  
       Артур вынырнул на поверхность, задыхаясь от гнева. И тут у Мерлина хватило наглости повернуться к нему и спросить:  
       — Раз уж мы здесь, может, поищем твой телефон?  
       Артур зарычал и утянул его под воду. Мерлин в отместку пнул его в голень.  
       К тому времени, как они выползли на берег, с ног до головы в грязи и озерной тине, оба дрожали и еле двигались.  
       Вертолет почти беззвучно парил над Лондоном. Артур поплотнее завернулся в колючее одеяло. Он смотрел на проносящиеся внизу здания, в основном, чтобы не глядеть на своего мокрого, как мышь, помощника, который дулся напротив. Артуру еще ни разу не доводилось видеть Мерлина таким тихим. Он молчал как рыба, и Артур понял, как он расстроен. В конце концов Артур тяжело вздохнул и сказал:  
       — Это правда много для тебя значит, да?  
       Он видел, что Мерлин едва удержал на языке колкость, но тот просто ответил: «Да» и продолжил буравить хмурым взглядом здания внизу, будто они лично поступили с ним несправедливо.  
       После нескольких секунд напряженной тишины Артур сказал:  
       — Я не могу ничего обещать. Но, может быть, сумею пожертвовать кусок земли для заповедника. Или еще что-нибудь.  
       Каменное выражение лица Мерлина медленно сменилось улыбкой.  
       — Я всегда знал, что под всем этим Армани прячется доброе сердце, — тихо сказал он.  
       Артур почувствовал, как губы почти против воли растягиваются в улыбке.  
       — Что ж, тебе все равно придется всерьез заняться стиркой, когда доберемся до дома. А то воняем оба тухлой рыбой.  
         
       ***  
         
       Мерлин не знал точно, когда они стали обедать не в чрезмерно просторном кабинете Артура, а в ресторанах, но, скорее всего, с того дня, когда он пригрозил заменить тайком краковскую колбасу на соевую.  
       У Артура, разумеется, был до смешного расточительный вкус, так что обычно они ходили в рестораны, чьим клиентам приходилось отдавать в ученики своего первенца ради закуски, которая и мышь уморила бы с голоду. Мерлин жаловался на это чисто из принципа, ведь еда была, в сущности, неплоха.  
       Их заказы уже выучили наизусть, и не успели они сесть, как Артур схватил лимон Мерлина и выжал его себе в бокал, а затем и свой тоже, потому что по какой-то неизвестной причине ему нравилось морщиться. Он взглянул на Мерлина поверх бокала и начал:  
       — Скажи-ка, с какой стати мне пришлось почти все утро убеждать инженеров-строителей, что ты не пытался захватить их отдел?  
       Мерлин поежился. Он так надеялся, что Артур об этом не узнает.  
       — Они хотели поставить посреди озера фонтан высотой с дом! — запротестовал он. — Ты хоть представляешь, что тогда будет с рыбами? Не говоря уже о водоплавающих птицах!  
       У Артура, само собой, вертелся на языке остроумный ответ, но он не успел его озвучить, так как принесли заказ: тушеный ягненок и запеченные трюфели для Артура, цыпленок, помидоры и салат из огурцов для Мерлина. Как и следовало ожидать, на его тарелке снова лежало мясо, но это не значило, что Мерлин был рад его там увидеть. Поморщившись, он подтолкнул тарелку поближе к Артуру. Бросив на него странный взгляд, в котором читалось что-то среднее между досадой и нежностью, Артур заметил:  
       — И все равно, не стоит брать с собой кофе в следующий раз, когда я отправлю тебя, чтобы высчитать стоимость проекта.  
       Мерлин вздохнул и продолжил натыкать на вилку трюфели, чтобы заменить цыпленка, которого Артур пытался вытащить из его салата.  
       — Слушай, я не виноват. Я спотыкаюсь об этот кабель каждый раз, когда иду вниз, так что им пора бы уже знать, что не стоит оставлять свои чертежи там, где можно их облить. Может, тебе самому туда сходить, но нет, ты же видел тот фэншуйский кошмар и теперь боишься, что упадешь, и это обломает все твои надежды на блестящую карьеру фехтовальщика или что там у тебя за предлог, — стряхнув трюфели с вилки, Мерлин окинул взглядом тарелку и прибавил: — Цыпленок.  
       Артур поднял бровь.  
       — Что? Не по…  
       — Да нет, Артур. Мясо, — и он показал на лежавший в его тарелке кусок.  
       — А. Ну да, — Артур рассеянно подцепил мясо вилкой, задумчиво пожевал немного и спросил: — Так мне предупредить этих инженеров, что ты не уймешься, пока они не уберут фонтан?  
       Мерлин закатил глаза, но не удержался от улыбки.  
       — Ага, можно.  
         
       ***  
         
       Мерлин спал как убитый, когда в комнату ворвался Артур, без рубашки и босиком, в одних пижамных штанах. С Мерлина сдернули одеяло, и он резко проснулся. Взглянул на полураздетого Артура, на будильник, который показывал шесть утра, и застонал в подушку:   
       — О господи, неужели еще одна, — ныл он. — В такую рань выкидывать очередную твою подружку на одну ночь!  
       Артур пропустил слова мимо ушей и плюхнулся на кровать Мерлина как огромная… плюшка. Наверное, Мерлин еще не совсем проснулся.  
       — Настоящему мужчине никогда не поздно захотеть, чтобы его собственная кровать была в его полном распоряжении, — наставительно сказал Артур, и Мерлин не стал ему говорить, что, вообще-то, наутро после каждой случайной связи он занимает не свою собственную, а кровать своего помощника. Хотя Артур никогда не ложился к нему в постель в том смысле, в котором бы ему хотелось — иногда, очень редко. Совсем чуть-чуть.  
       Мерлин вздохнул.  
       — Хотя бы скажи, что на этот раз это парень, — недобрая улыбка, блуждавшая у Артура на лице, оказалась для него красноречивым ответом, и Мерлин еле сдержал стон. Каждый раз, когда он пытался выставить женщин за дверь, те закатывали истерики. Естественно, Артура это только забавляло.  
       — Я постарался ее разбудить, когда выходил, так что она, наверно, будет уже одета, когда ты туда войдешь, — утешил его Артур, и Мерлин горько подумал, что у босса нет никакого права наслаждаться жизнью в такую рань, особенно когда было так очевидно, что ему удалось перепихнуться, а Мерлину нет.  
       — Надо же, сколько заботы, — промямлил Мерлин. — Уверен, она оценит, что успела одеться, когда ее вышвырнут отсюда, — Мерлин замолчал, чтобы дать Артуру время картинно возвести глаза к потолку — ведь тот явно не сможет удержаться, и тут его медленно просыпающийся разум осенило: — Погоди-ка, значит, когда ты звонил мне вчера, у тебя было свидание? — он приподнялся на локте и уставился на Артура мутным взглядом. — Ты притворился, что у тебя деловой звонок, потому что не хотел слушать болтовню этой девчонки.  
       Артур покосился на него.  
       — Меня интересовала не ее болтовня.  
       Мерлин рухнул обратно на подушку, отчаянно желая заснуть. Или умереть. И то, и другое значило, что ему не придется вылезать из постели.  
       — Я пойду, если вспомнишь, как ее зовут.  
       Артур медлил с ответом так долго, что Мерлин уже видел слабый лучик надежды на победу. Он поднял бровь, но лучезарная улыбка Артура, которая прямо-таки выводила из себя, так и не сползла с его лица.  
       — Ты пойдешь, потому что это твоя работа, — отрезал он.  
       — Не знаю, что ты там себе напридумывал, но я, вообще-то, не Пеппер Поттс.  
       — Не пори ерунды. Я в жизни бы не перепутал тебя с Пеппер, — фыркнул Артур. — Тебе юбка идет гораздо больше.  
       — Эй, — возмутился Мерлин и замахнулся на Артура подушкой. Само собой, тот легко уклонился. — Это было всего один раз, и ты поклялся никогда больше об этом не говорить!  
       Артур засмеялся и, продолжая держать подушку в заложниках, стал выпихивать Мерлина из его же собственной постели.  
       — Ничего я не обещал. Давай, иди уже, — велел он и дал Мерлину весьма чувствительный пинок. — И постарайся, чтоб она не расплакалась, как остальные!  
       Мерлин что-то буркнул в ответ, вставая, и оглянулся, как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Артур перекатился на теплое местечко, с которого он только что встал, и уткнулся лицом в подушку, довольно вздохнув. Мерлин по опыту знал, что когда вернется, Артур будет спать, раскинув в стороны руки и ноги, словно ему было так же удобно в этой кровати, как и в своей собственной, и его золотистая кожа будет светиться в лучах рассвета. Интересно, подумал Мерлин, что ж такого он натворил в прошлой жизни, если заработал такое наказание.  
       В его работе было и хорошее, и плохое, и еще кое-что, отчего Мерлин чувствовал себя так, словно на грудь упал пятикилограммовый кусок свинца. Смотреть и знать, что никогда, никогда не прикоснешься… Это определенно принадлежало к самым серьезным недостаткам его работы.  
         
       ***  
         
       Они яростно спорили из-за очередной мерзости из тофу, как вдруг задница Мерлина заиграла вступление к «Доктору Кто».  
       — Гвен! — вскричал Мерлин в трубку, уже празднуя победу. — Поддержи меня. Артур говорит… — Мерлин осекся и замер, прижав телефон к уху, и широкая улыбка медленно сползла с его лица. — Не осознавая, что делает, Артур поднялся со стула и был уже на полпути к Мерлину, но тот отмахнулся от него. А потом снова улыбнулся, но теперешняя улыбка разительно отличалась от той, что освещала его лицо минуту назад. Она казалась вымученной и чуть болезненной.  
       — Здорово… Правда здорово, Гвен. Поздравляю. Вас обоих, — Мерлин повернулся к Артуру спиной и продолжил, — нет-нет, у меня все классно. И, конечно, я там буду. Просто… все так неожиданно, вот и все. Три месяца пролетят ужасно быстро, — Мерлин провел рукой по волосам, и Артур увидел, как его плечи едва заметно поникли. Артуру не нужно было смотреть, он и так знал, что Мерлин сейчас грустно улыбается. — Слушай, Гвен, я правда рад за вас. Обними за меня Ланса, я свожу вас обоих куда-нибудь завтра, чтобы отметить. Ага. Ладно. Пока, — он выключил телефон, и на мгновение воцарилась тяжелая, гнетущая тишина. Потом Мерлин повернулся и, пытаясь изобразить свою обычную восторженность, объявил: — Мои лучшие друзья женятся!  
       Секунду они смотрели друг другу в глаза, и Артур увидел там нечто такое, что заставило его отвести взгляд.  
       — Ну что ж, — сухо сказал он, — наверно, стоит это отметить, — он сходил в кабинет и принес бутылку виски, которую припас для особого случая. Достал два бокала и щедро плеснул в каждый. Передавая бокал Мерлину, Артур заметил, что тот мрачно поджал губы, и сделал весьма разумное предложение: — Давай напьемся.  
       Полчаса и всего одну пятую бутылки спустя они сидели на крыше, лицом к запущенному саду, прислонившись спиной к бетонной стене. Холодно не было — Мерлин положил голову ему на плечо. Алкоголь начинал потихоньку действовать, и неестественная для Мерлина угрюмость исчезла с его лица. Он сбросил маску фальшивого веселья и принялся излагать свою точку зрения на происходящее тем же возмущенным тоном, которым обычно высказывал Артуру, почему тот такая упрямая задница. Как ни странно, это успокаивало.  
       — Я правда счастлив за нее… за него… за них обоих. Правда, — торопливо прибавил он, словно Артур оспаривал его слова. — Ну ладно, может, было такое, что Гвен влюбилась в меня, а я в Ланселота, но это было сто лет назад. Все в прошлом. Они мои друзья — конечно, я желаю им счастья! Просто это… несправедливо! Я тоже заслуживаю свадьбу, черт бы их всех побрал!  
       Артур чуть не подавился. Он недоверчиво поднял бровь, пытаясь представить Мерлина в белом платье и фате.  
       — Не волнуйся, Мерлин, я уверен, ты станешь кому-нибудь чудесной женой. Если, конечно, твой будущий муж не ждет, что ты будешь прилично готовить и прибираться.  
       Мерлин смерил его сердитым взглядом, но разглагольствовать не перестал:  
       — Мне кажется, я уже достаточно настрадался в жизни, — тут он демонстративно махнул рукой в сторону Артура и продолжил, прежде чем тот смог возразить, — и вообще, судьба мне уже много чего должна! Я же не жду, что это будет принц на белом коне. Просто кто-то милый, благородный, умный, и с великолепным чувством юмора, и теми же идеалами, он должен уметь слушать, и кормить меня бульоном, когда заболею, и приносить цветы просто так, и уметь целоваться, и хорошо выглядеть голым — хотя это скорее бонус, чем требование.  
       Артур закатил глаза.  
       — Да уж. Запросы, у тебя, конечно, невелики.  
       — Ну ладно, может, я и небогат и не так красив, как некоторые, — еще один неопределенный взмах рукой в сторону Артура, и на сей раз тот раздулся от гордости, совсем немножко. — Но это же не значит, что я совсем невыгодная партия! — продолжал возмущаться Мерлин. — У меня эти уши, ну и что, я же не выгляжу идиотом. И вообще, я довольно хорош в постели, — Артур опять подавился и решил, что будет безопаснее пока отложить бокал. — Не то чтобы у меня было много практики. Последний раз я трахался… — Мерлин пьяно скосил глаза, пытаясь сосчитать на пальцах. — Господи, это ж было восемь месяцев назад, когда я только начал здесь работать. Помнишь Оуэна из отдела маркетинга? Спроси у него. Он подтвердит, что я хорош.  
       Артур сдвинул брови. Теперь он точно уволит того недоумка.  
       — Гм. Может, стоит попросить его написать рекламу твоим «умениям», — тон Артура вовсе не был раздраженным. Вот еще.  
       Мерлин фыркнул со всей восторженной серьезностью напившегося вдрызг:  
       — Попроси я его, передо мной бы очередь выстроилась. Я такое умею языком, тебе и не снилось.  
       Артур сглотнул и сделал невероятное усилие, чтобы выкинуть из головы появившиеся там картинки.  
       — Серьезно, все бы меня захотели. Даже ты, не будь ты таким придурком. — Его незадачливый помощник явно достиг степени опьянения, когда начинает мерещиться черт знает что. Потому что Мерлин, несмотря на все свое своеобразное очарование, навсегда останется для Артура именно что самым ужасным помощником за всю его карьеру, которого он в жизни не трахнул бы, — неважно, как сильно хотелось узнать, что ж такого умеет Мерлин своим языком.  
       Возможно, стоило озвучить хотя бы часть этих мыслей, а не таращиться вниз, размышляя, какие мягкие на вид темные волосы, так как обладатель мягких волос, не дождавшись ответа, поднял голову с его плеча. Он повернулся к Артуру, чуть наклонив голову набок, и в его глазах, затуманенных от алкоголя, застыл вопрос. Артур практически слышал, как вертелись шестеренки у него в голове и вдруг резко остановились.  
       — А, — красноречиво выдал Мерлин. А потом схватил Артура за шею и привлек в ужасно влажный и неловкий поцелуй.  
       Артур замер, опешив от неожиданности. Поцелуй длился ровно две секунды, а потом Мерлин соскользнул Артуру на плечо, вырубившись всего лишь после двух с половиной бокалов виски. Когда Артур стряхнул с себя оцепенение, Мерлин тихо похрапывал у него на груди. Надо бы затащить его внутрь, пока они оба не простудились, и надо бы убрать руки с его плеч, а еще надо бы помолиться, чтобы наутро Мерлин все забыл.


	3. Chapter 3

Мерлин осторожно поднес ко рту обжигающе горячую чашку кофе. Оказалось, чем меньше он двигается, тем меньше вероятность того, что стадо разъяренных носорогов возобновит атаку на его мозг.  
       — Мерлин! — гаркнул Артур из кабинета, и Мерлин подпрыгнул, пролив кофе себе на рубашку. Носорог в правом виске недовольно всхрапнул.  
       — Господи, ну что еще? — еле слышно простонал Мерлин, рассеянно пытаясь оттереть пятно. Сегодня Артур был еще невыносимей, чем обычно. Мерлин хорошо его изучил и знал, что тот приберегает эту степень раздражительности для особо напряженных столкновений с отцом или для того единственного раза, когда не удалось избежать встречи с Софией из бухгалтерии. В любом случае, Мерлин знал: с нежелательным стрессом Артур расправляется просто — приводит всех вокруг в такое же отчаяние, в каком пребывает сам. Он привык к случавшимся у начальника время от времени вспышкам ярости, но жестокое похмелье существенно сократило его терпение. Мало того, Мерлин все утро ловил на себе странные взгляды Артура. Тот изучал его так внимательно, точно высчитывал, когда он рухнет к нему на стол. Но самое странное заключалось в том, что Артур при разговоре упорно не смотрел ему в глаза.  
       Вдобавок ко всему, никак не удавалось найти время для утренней чашки кофе.  
       — Мерлин! — не унимался Артур. — Я тебе плачу не за то, чтобы ты сидел на своей тощей заднице! Еще раз придется тебя позвать, и я вычту это из твоей зарплаты!  
       Мерлин застонал и побрел в кабинет начальника, выставив перед собой словно щит чашку кофе.  
       — Да, ваше величество?  
       Артур снова бросил на него один из этих взглядов, будто бы говорящих: «Я не смотрю!», и Мерлин едва не стукнул его степлером по голове и не крикнул: «Блин, да хватит уже вести себя так загадочно!» Непохоже это на Артура — утаивать причину беспокойства, даже если этой причиной был сам Мерлин. Вообще-то, в таких случаях казалось, что начальник даже рад поведать об этом.  
       — В следующем месяце состоится собрание компании, и в этом году ты поможешь Моргане его спланировать. Я велю ей дать тебе первый список заданий на эту неделю. Да, и забери из ателье мой новый костюм. И сделай копии писем из входящих. И постарайся, чтобы в этот раз ксерокс не нанес тебе увечье, — Артур ненадолго прекратил бомбардировать его поручениями, и это единственное подсказало Мерлину, что следующие слова ему не понравятся, — и я не смогу пообедать с тобой сегодня.  
       Мерлин удивленно вскинул голову. Артур ни разу не пропустил обед с ним с тех пор… вообще-то, с тех пор, как они стали обедать вместе. Мерлин нахмурился.  
       — Что-то не так?  
       — Разумеется, все так, — отрезал Артур, но он так же упорно не смотрел Мерлину в глаза. Он порылся в папках, устилавших стол, и добавил: — Веришь ли, есть куда более важные дела, чем нянчиться с тобой весь обеденный перерыв. Придется тебе как-нибудь обойтись без меня пару дней.  
       Мерлин сузил глаза.  
       — И как только я справлюсь? — сухо ответил он. И, не дожидаясь, пока Артур его отпустит, расправил плечи и пошел к выходу, захватив по пути груду папок и внутренне приготовившись к очередному сражению со своим заклятым врагом — ксероксом.  
       Мерлин понял, что Артура беспокоит нечто более серьезное, чем обычно, но он постарался выкинуть эти мысли из головы. Он давно уже запомнил: разозлить Артура ничего не стоило, но и остывал он столь же быстро, и лучше дать ему выпустить пар. На это уйдет день или два, но в конце концов все станет как прежде.  
         
       ***  
         
       Место проведения встречи выбирала Моргана. Артур должен был знать, чем это обернется, в ту же минуту, когда послал к ней Мерлина со списком своих вариантов, а она ответила лишь:  
       — Хватит с нас банкетов. Мы только и делаем, что принимаем гостей. Если еще хоть раз увижу жареного фазана, я за свои действия не отвечаю.  
       Вместо банкета она предложила великолепный план: провести собрание в «Авалоне», зале аркадных игровых автоматов для великовозрастных «дядь» и «теть», которым внезапно показалось, что нет ничего зазорного в том, чтобы вести себя как малолетние хулиганы.  
       Артур тут же обвинил Мерлина.  
       Его помощник, этот отпетый преступник, в настоящую минуту каким-то невероятным образом выигрывал у Гавейна в виртуальный бокс и, судя по радостным выкрикам, наслаждался жизнью. Артура выводило из себя, что даже сквозь шум, царящий вокруг, он различал звенящий смех Мерлина, будто стоял с ним рядом.  
       Несмотря на то, что Мерлин, как видно, не помнил Ту Самую Ночь, Артур решил немного отдалиться от него. Он не был уверен, была ли Та Самая Ночь ошибкой, вызванной алкоголем и одиночеством, или Мерлин начал испытывать к нему… что-то. В любом случае, даже если Артур и хотел его трахнуть (чего он, разумеется, не хотел), их связь не удастся удержать в рамках ничего не значащих отношений, потому что все, что делал Мерлин, что-нибудь да значило. Он вообще был склонен впадать в крайности.  
       Артур не видел ничего дурного в том, чтобы переспать по пьяни с коллегой, но он знал, что служебные романы неизбежно заканчиваются крахом. Убедился в этом на собственном горьком опыте с Софией.  
       Как бы там ни было, Артур готов был признать: это он виноват в том, что их отношения с Мерлином зашли так далеко. Он позволил Моргане убедить себя, что им с помощником не мешало бы подружиться, и не успел он оглянуться, как уже предлагал спасти от голодной смерти уродливых коричневых бабочек и нежно поддразнивал Мерлина, когда тот, не успев как следует проснуться, требовал свой утренний кофе. Если бы их отношения больше напоминали те, которые должны быть между начальником и подчиненным, Артур не оказался бы сейчас в таком затруднительном положении. Единственное решение — отдалиться.  
       Но Артур даже не думал, что это окажется так трудно. Он привык, что Мерлин все время где-то поблизости. До сей поры он и не подозревал, как часто чувствует постоянное присутствие помощника, пока вдруг не стал подыскивать причины, чтобы держаться от него подальше. Не подозревал он и то, как часто в толпе отыскивает глазами Мерлина, пока усилием воли не стал удерживать себя, чтобы не броситься к нему, и это означало, что теперь он застрял здесь, изо всех сил стараясь не обращать внимание на то, как потерянно себя ощущает, когда Мерлина нет рядом.  
       Артур смотрел, как помощник на радостях пустился в пляс и хлопнул Гавейна по спине. Тот быстро отошел в сторону, чтобы дать Галахаду возможность сразиться с победителем. Артур еле удержался, чтобы не пойти туда и не вызвать Мерлина на партию в виртуальное фехтование с одной единственной целью — стереть эту идиотскую улыбку с его лица. Чем-чем, а мечом Мерлин не владел совершенно. Даже воображаемым.  
       Пытаясь отвлечься от посмешища, в которое превратился помощник, Артур вынул свой новый сотовый и попробовал обновить рыночные прогнозы. Новость о том, что «Мерсия Инкорпорэйтэд» присматривает себе компанию для слияния, еще не просочилась в прессу, но Артур знал: как только это случится, рынок сойдет с ума, и ему хотелось оставаться в курсе всех изменений. Но стоило ему залогиниться, как экран как-то странно вспыхнул и погас. Что ж у него за судьба-то такая, а?  
       Новый телефон стоил уйму денег, но его еще не протестировали, и, как следствие, в нем все еще оставалось несколько крупных багов. Модель была такой новой, что ей еще даже не дали имя, но Артур стал называть сотовый «Мерлином», потому что по большей части тот упрямо отказывался делать то, что от него хотели.  
       Он яростно тыкал в кнопки, когда его весело поприветствовал знакомый и совсем нежеланный голос:  
       — Привет, Пеньдрагон.  
       Артур обернулся и смерил обладателя голоса неприязненным взглядом.  
       — Какого хрена ты здесь забыл? Это закрытое собрание только для работников «Пендрагон Корпорэйшн».  
       Ухмылка Уилла показалась Артуру излишне самодовольной. Его подозрения, что злопыхатель что-то задумал, только усилились, когда Уилл ответил:  
       — Меня пригласил Байярд.  
       Артур постарался скрыть раздражение. Он пригласил Байярда на собрание в надежде, что это поможет укрепить отношения между их компаниями. Компания Уилла, «Эалдор Энтерпрайз», как и «Пендрагон Корпорэйшн», также рассматривалась «Мерсией Инкорпорэйтэд» в качестве подходящей компании для слияния.  
       — Очевидно, Байярд оценил мое предложение, что небольшая конкуренция откроет ему глаза на то, каким людям он собирается передать свое детище.  
       Артур стиснул зубы. Компания Уилла все еще была небольшой, но за последнее время она показала весьма впечатляющее развитие, и, учитывая грязную игру ее президента, Байярд вполне мог передумать, особенно если Уилл попытается сыграть на так называемой моральной стороне дела. Уилл создал «Эалдор Энтерпрайз» на основе высоконравственных деловых отношений, когда его отцу пришлось взять на себя ответственность за небывалый уровень корпоративной коррупции. Разумеется, к «Пендрагон Корпорэйшн» это не имело ни малейшего отношения, но это не помешало Уиллу заклеймить все компании, кроме своей собственной, как эгоистичные и аморальные. Это выводило Артура из себя. Может, некоторые из решений его отца и были несколько спорными, но они всегда принимались ради благополучия компании и людей, работающих там. Артур заводился от любого намека, что и сам он отнюдь не был образцом благородства и честности. Само собой разумеется, что они с Уиллом возненавидели друг друга с первого взгляда.  
       — Скажи-ка, — вкрадчиво начал Уилл, — почем сегодня душа в «Пендрагон Корпорэйшн», а? Уверен, Байярду до смерти хочется это узнать.  
       В эту секунду Артуру ужас как захотелось убить одним выстрелом двух весьма раздражающих зайцев и запихнуть свой неисправный телефон Уиллу в глотку. И тут, как раз когда он уверился, что вечер уже не может стать хуже, Артур увидел, как к ним бежит его помощник. И застонал.  
       — Артур! — вскричал Мерлин. Щеки у него раскраснелись от ребяческого восторга (и, вероятно, от весьма приличной порции выпитого), а на голове царил полнейший хаос. — Артур, тут есть одна игра, ты должен в нее сыграть! Суешь голову в ту штуку с ручками, и вращаешься, как в этой, как ее, орудийной башне, и стреляешь по вражеским гранатометчикам, и они взрываются прямо перед тобой…  
       — Ты в курсе, что тебе вообще-то не двенадцать лет? — прервал его Артур, но, несмотря на недовольный тон, ему не удалось до конца избавиться от нотки нежности в голосе. — И ты же вроде пацифист.  
       Мерлин замер на середине довольно интересной комбинации рук и ног, которая, судя по всему, должна была показать, как работает хитроумное устройство. Он моргнул и сказал, надув губы:  
       — Знаешь, а тебе не помешает иногда просто расслабиться.  
       — Твоя новая постельная игрушка права, Пеньдрагон. Возможно, стоит вытащить палку из задницы, пока ее не удалили хирургическим путем.  
       Мерлин вдруг повернулся к Уиллу, словно только сейчас заметил, что в разговоре участвует кто-то третий. Подняв бровь, он в замешательстве переводил взгляд с начальника на Уилла. Артур вздохнул. Очевидно, все же придется их познакомить.  
       — Уилл, это Мерлин, мой никчемный помощник. Мерлин, это Уилл, мой смертельный враг.  
       Уилл демонстративно закатил глаза и протянул Мерлину руку для рукопожатия.  
       — Ключевое слово — «смертельный». Надеюсь, он хотя бы хорошо тебе платит за работу, которую простые смертные обычно делают сами. Хотя даже если и нет, преимущества наверняка все компенсируют.  
       Артур подавился вином, а Мерлин негодующе зафырчал, как бортовой мотор. Интересно, не поздновато ли уже предупредить его, что Уилл привык действовать людям на нервы, озвучивая самые возмутительные и нелепые предположения, которые только могут взбрести ему в голову.  
       — Чего? — еле выдавил Мерлин, и Артур сомневался, что вновь вспыхнувший румянец у него на скулах и на сей раз вызвала щедрая порция алкоголя. — Да я не… Да я никогда… Все совсем не так!  
       Тут Артур наконец перестал кашлять и добавил:  
       — Ты думаешь, я — с Мерлином?! Совсем рехнулся?  
       Уилл пожал плечами.  
       — Никогда не считал тебя снобом.  
       Может, у Артура и сохранились весьма смутные воспоминания об одной попойке в Оксфорде, на которой они с Уиллом впервые встретились. (И, возможно, немного полапали друг дружку, а потом с его челюстью соприкоснулся на удивление крепкий кулак. Было больно.) Но он всегда старался не копаться слишком глубоко в событиях той злополучной ночи. Откашлявшись, Артур надменно ответил:  
       — Однажды я уже допустил промашку, когда связался с придурком, у которого было больше идеалов, чем мозгов. Больше я такой ошибки не сделаю.  
       После нескольких секунд напряженной тишины Уилл повернулся к Мерлину и невозмутимо спросил:  
       — Скажи честно, ты просто не спишь с ним, пока он не поднимет тебе зарплату?  
       Мерлин, к удивлению Артура, выглядел так, словно еще чуть-чуть, и он убьет целую корзину ни в чем не повинных котят.  
       — Прямо сейчас во всем мире не хватит денег, чтобы поставить меня перед вами обоими на колени, ублюдки, — и с этими словами он рванул к бару. Артуру очень хотелось пойти за ним, то ли для того, чтобы не дать Мерлину напиться — ведь для этого хватило бы и двух бокалов, то ли для того, чтобы выяснить, почему тот так расстроился.  
       Но тогда больше нельзя будет придерживаться плана — держаться от помощника подальше, так что он просто стиснул зубы и не сдвинулся с места.  
       Стоящий рядом Уилл жизнерадостно сказал:  
       — Он мне нравится. Ты еще не успел погубить его душу. — Он не отрывал от Мерлина глаз, задумчиво наблюдая, как тот идет сквозь толпу. — И задница просто отпад. Ясно, почему ты его нанял.  
       Артур стиснул зубы так, что едва не раскрошил их, и процедил:  
       — Отвали, Уилл. Пока я не приказал охране вышвырнуть тебя отсюда.  
       Лучший способ отвлечься на остаток вечера, решил Артур, — это делать свою работу, развлекать Байярда. Тот весь вечер казался на удивление сговорчивым, хотя, возможно, такое расположение духа вызвала скорее бесплатная выпивка, которая текла здесь рекой, чем слова Артура о преимуществах будущего слияния.  
       Артур полностью сосредоточился на выполнении долга перед компанией, когда к нему подошла Моргана. Она улыбалась, но в глазах ее застыла тревога. Тихим голосом, чтобы ее услышал только Артур, она произнесла:  
       — У нас тут небольшая проблема.  
       Лишь с одной единственной проблемой Моргана пошла бы к нему, и Артур вдруг понял, что не видел Мерлина последние полчаса. Не то чтобы он за ним присматривал, вот еще. Артур мужественно не стал закатывать глаза и так же тихо ответил:  
       — Боже милостивый, во что он вляпался на этот раз?  
       Моргана молча показала глазами куда-то, и Артур проследил за ее взглядом. Он легко нашел в толпе Мерлина, тот играл в какую-то странную игру с кем-то, кого Артур никак не мог разглядеть в тусклом оранжевом свете аркад. Помощник топал ногами, прыгал и размахивал руками, будто пытался взлететь, но, не считая этого, с ним все было нормально. Так про какую же проблему говорила Моргана? Если она хотела, чтобы Артур спас Мерлина от публичного позора, она, по всей видимости, не понимала, что с его помощником такое случается чуть ли не каждый день.  
       Артур раздумывал, не сказать ли Моргане, чтобы отвалила, и позволить Мерлину выставить себя идиотом, но тут помощник изобразил какое-то суперсложное движение, сделал шаг назад и едва не свалился с подиума. Человек, стоящий рядом с ним, выбросил руку вперед и обхватил Мерлина за пояс. Облегчение от того, что с помощником ничего не случилось, быстро сменилось кровожадным порывом оторвать негаданному спасителю руки. Потом этот нахал повернулся, и Артур увидел, что это Уилл. Он улыбался Мерлину и даже и не думал убирать свою чертову руку. Гнев Артура быстро переместился с позиции «оторвать руку» на позицию «убить».  
       Он извинился перед Байярдом, сославшись на срочное дело, и помчался в другой конец зала, чтобы разобраться со всей этой хренью, которую затеял Уилл.  
       Приблизившись, Артур понял, что Мерлин напился так, что едва мог стоять прямо, не говоря уже о том, чтобы прыгать по платформам словно огромная долговязая птица, которую хватил удар.  
       — Ты что тут творишь, мать твою?  
       — Артур! — вскричал Мерлин, и по всему было видно, что он рад его видеть, несмотря на то, что всего час назад в ярости умчался прочь.  
       Артур положил руки на пояс и на секунду с беспокойством почувствовал себя строгим родителем.  
       — Спускайся, Мерлин. Я отвезу тебя домой.  
       Уилл осклабился.  
       — Он тебе не собачка. Не думай, что можешь ему приказывать, и не жди, что он послушается.  
       — А ты не лезь, — предупредил его Артур.  
       Мерлин перегнулся через перила и очень серьезно сказал:  
       — Артур, не надо так с Уиллом. Он вовсе не так плох, как кажется. Вообще-то, даже немного похож на тебя.  
       Пока Артур пытался сообразить, сделали ли ему комплимент, или наоборот, оскорбили, или немножко и того, и другого, начался новый раунд. Мерлин издал радостный вопль и уже совсем было собрался снова скакать по платформам, как прыгающий боб в бутылке текилы, когда Артур решил, что с него достаточно. Он протянул руку, чтобы схватить помощника за запястье, но, как выяснилось, явно недооценил уровень неуклюжести, которого тот мог достичь. Мерлин запутался в собственных ногах и полетел с подиума прямо Артуру в руки.  
       Какое-то время Мерлин не двигался, и вид у него был такой, словно он пытался сообразить, где верх, а где низ. Для Артура же мысль о том, что он обнимает Мерлина, оказалась слишком сильным потрясением, и он тоже замер на месте. Положение должно было быть ужасно неловким — оно и было неловким — и в то же время довольно… приятным. Артур чувствовал сквозь ткань рубашки жар чужого тела. Он прижал ладони чуть сильнее, спрашивая себя, не голодает ли Мерлин на этой своей нелепой вегетарианской диете. Лицо Мерлина зависло в нескольких сантиметрах от его собственного, и Артур смотрел, как проясняется его взгляд. Потом помощник озадаченно сдвинул брови и стиснул руки у него на плечах.  
       — Артур, в чем…  
       Артур резко его отпустил и сделал шаг назад, и, хоть у него и в мыслях не было отпихивать Мерлина, тот качнулся назад, врезавшись в Моргану, и приземлился бы на пол, если бы та вовремя не обхватила его одной рукой. При этом «Космо», который она держала в другой руке, пролился на ее новые туфли, но Артур не почувствовал себя виноватым, несмотря на убийственный взгляд, которым она его наградила.  
       Брезгливо разглаживая невидимые морщинки в том месте, где к нему прижимался Мерлин, Артур насмешливо произнес:  
       — Я в курсе, что координация у тебя хреновая, но у тебя что, вообще нет никаких талантов?  
       Мерлин выпрямился, не без помощи Морганы, и на скулах у него расцвел румянец.  
       — Давай посмотрим… Во мне нет грубости или там бесчувственности.  
       — Значит, талантов у тебя нет, — невозмутимо заключил Артур.  
       — Да есть у меня все! — запротестовал Мерлин. — Я умею… Я умею завязывать в узел черенок от вишни! — он выхватил так кстати подвернувшуюся вишенку из бокала Морганы и засунул себе в рот, очевидно, желая продемонстрировать свое мастерство. Артур запоздало вспомнил, куда завел их тот разговор о талантах Мерлина, и решил, что настало время увести его отсюда, пока события не вышли из-под контроля.  
       Он снова схватил Мерлина за руку, наверняка оставляя синяки, и поволок к выходу.  
       — Ладно, на сегодня все, мы уходим.  
       — Да ты и в самом деле дикарь! Может, я и считал тебя заносчивой задницей, но никогда не думал, что ты способен тащить кого-то силой, тем более, если этот кто-то слишком пьян, чтобы сказать «нет».  
       Артур бросил на Уилла неверящий взгляд. О чем это он? Он что, правда подумал, что Артур покушается на честь Мерлина?  
       — Иди играй дальше. Может, в следующий раз найдешь себе соперника посильнее.  
       — Думаешь, сможешь лучше?  
       Артур поднял бровь. Он это что, серьезно? Это ж игра для маленьких девочек.  
       — Я это знаю.  
       — Докажи, — тут же потребовал Уилл.  
       Артур даже не заметил, что возле них собралась толпа, пока все вдруг не притихли. Никто, ни один человек в мире не бросал Артуру Пендрагону вызов, если только у него не было какого-нибудь необдуманно смелого предсмертного желания.  
       Артур сузил глаза, прислонил Мерлина к стене и поднялся на подиум. В толпе взволнованно загалдели.  
       — Ну давай, гад, начинай.  
       Улыбка Уилла была просто невыносимо самодовольной.  
       — На словах ты, конечно, храбрый. Ты вообще играл в эту игру хоть раз?  
       Голос Артура прямо-таки источал презрение:  
       — Хочешь верь, хочешь нет, но у некоторых из нас есть куда более важные дела, чем рассиживаться тут и играть в детскую игру.  
       Невероятно, но ухмылка Уилла стала еще шире (хотя, казалось бы, куда уж еще?).  
       — Ну, ладно. Начнем с чего-нибудь попроще.  
       Мерлин играл на стандартном уровне, и Артур, скрепя сердце, согласился его не менять.  
       — Ну, держись, — бросил Артур, и они начали.  
       Игра оказалась легче легкого. Движения постоянно повторялись и легко угадывались, а учитывая, что Артур полжизни провел на уроках фехтования, он влился в ритм музыки так же, как и в ритм выпада и защиты. Он сбивался и пропускал удары, лишь когда проверял счет Уилла. Главная же трудность заключалась в том, чтобы не слишком явно выказывать пренебрежение к простоте игры. Но когда на экранах высветились результаты, у Артура, как и у всех зевак вокруг, отвисла челюсть.  
       — Я проиграл?!  
       — Подделать результаты нельзя, — добродушно сказал Уилл, хлопнув его по плечу. — Надеюсь, тебе нравится вкус поражения, Пеньдрагон. Лучше тебе к нему привыкнуть. А сейчас извини… — он замолчал и скользнул взглядом Артуру за плечо. Тот развернулся и увидел Мерлина, который все еще дулся там, где Артур его оставил. Когда он повернулся обратно к Уиллу, тот разглядывал Мерлина словно выигрыш, который вот-вот упадет ему прямо в руки.  
       Артура обуяло внезапное желание треснуть соперника по хорёчьей морде и заорать: «Держись от него подальше, мать твою!» И, когда Уилл уже собрался спуститься с подиума, Артур вцепился в него мертвой хваткой и прорычал:  
       — Это была всего лишь разминка. Давай сыграем еще, на этот раз по-настоящему.  
       Уилл слегка поморщился от боли, слишком уж сильно пальцы Артура впивались ему в плечо, но ухмылка по-прежнему красовалась у него на лице.  
       — Я, конечно, не против еще раз вытереть тобой пол, но…  
       — На этот раз тебе не удастся, — пообещал Артур, в высшей степени серьезно. Теперь, когда он знает, что на кону, он не проиграет. Может, сам он и не хотел Мерлина, но будь он проклят, если позволит этому льстивому засранцу облапать его помощника своими грязными ручищами.  
       Артур ухмыльнулся, оскалив зубы.  
       — Победитель получает все.  
       Решимость Уилла заметно поколебалась. Артур усилил хватку. Если тот сейчас пойдет на попятный, то заклеймит себя трусом, и Артур потеряет остатки невольного уважения, которые испытывал к нему как к бизнесмену. Секунду спустя Уилл вскинул подбородок, что, по-видимому, должно было означать, что он в игре, и процедил:  
       — Ну ладно. Давай сыграем.  
       Сперва они переустановили уровни. Артур поднял свой до «Сложного». Уилл насупился и последовал его примеру. Артур немного помедлил, поднял бровь и перешел на «Маньяка». Толпа затаила дыхание — одну напряженную секунду Уилл держал руку над панелью управления, но потом все-таки вернул ее на прежнее место. Толпа дружно выдохнула, то ли от облегчения, то ли от разочарования, Артур не мог сказать точно. Он был слишком занят тем, что праздновал хоть и небольшую, но все же победу.  
       На сей раз Артур не зевал. Он не отрывал глаз от экрана. Поединок начался довольно легко, но всего несколько секунд спустя Артур понял, что это всего лишь разминка. С работой ног у него всегда был полный порядок, но здесь это не играло особой роли. Обычно спарринг-партнеру время от времени требовалась передышка, хотя бы на несколько секунд. Тут же ноги Артура не знали ни минуты покоя, порой движения были столь причудливы, что приходилось изгибаться весьма странным образом, чтобы успеть за виртуальным соперником. Он рассекал руками воздух, отчаянно пытаясь сохранить равновесие, и вдруг понял, отчего полчаса назад Мерлин так напоминал свихнувшуюся мельницу. На лбу у него выступила испарина, тонкая струйка пота стекла за воротник. Во время особо сложных маневров в толпе раздавались подбадривающие выкрики, но он не отвлекался, продолжая наблюдать за тем, как растет его счет. Уилл не мог выиграть. Артур отказывался допустить такую возможность. В голове вспыхнула картинка: рука Уилла лежит у Мерлина на талии, и тот влюбленно ему улыбается. Артур зарычал и набросился на платформы с удвоенной энергией.  
       Окончание игры почти застало его врасплох. Колени у него дрожали, совсем чуть-чуть, и он схватился за перила. Затем экран снова вспыхнул, показывая результаты, объявляя Артура неоспоримым чемпионом, и он не удержался от победного клича. А потом, приготовившись как следует позлорадствовать, повернулся к Уиллу, но того и след простыл.  
       Секунду Артур размышлял, не пересмотреть ли свою оценку Уилловой трусости, но когда он взглянул на то место, где оставил Мерлина, тот тоже как сквозь землю провалился. Что-то тут нечисто. Он посмотрел на толпу и сразу же узнал ежик стоящих дыбом волос, а рядом с ним — Уилла, корчащего из себя героя-победителя. Артур пришел в ярость.  
       Он пронесся мимо Морганы, и толпа буквально расступилась перед ним, словно Красное море, все спотыкались друг о друга, не желая оказаться у него на пути.  
       — Трус! — взревел Артур и схватил Уилла за шиворот.  
       — Ну, мне показалось, ты наслаждался жизнью, — в голосе соперника отчетливо послышался сарказм, — я не хотел тебе мешать.  
       Артур по-прежнему крепко держал его.  
       — Признай. Я выигрывал, и ты струхнул.  
       — Да ничего ты не выигрывал! — возмутился Уилл.  
       — Выигрывал-выигрывал! Мерлин, ты же видел. Давай, скажи ему, что я прав.  
       Но Мерлин лишь молча таращился на них, с отсутствующим видом жуя внутреннюю сторону щеки.  
       — Мерлин.  
       Уилл бросил на него странный взгляд.  
       — Вообще-то, он сейчас немного занят.  
       Гнев Артура достиг немыслимых ранее высот.  
       — Занят?! Ты чего…  
       Но тут Мерлин вынул изо рта вишневый черенок и гордо его продемонстрировал.  
       — Видите? Говорил же, умею.  
       Артур уже приготовился дать волю душившей его ярости, но тут он присмотрелся, и гнев утих, сменившись искренним благоговением.  
       — Это что, двойной узел? Как ты сумел? Ты же едва на ногах стоишь!  
       Мерлин широко улыбнулся.  
       — Я настоящий волшебник!  
       В голосе Уилла, казалось, восхищения было еще больше, чем в голосе Артура:  
       — Это… и правда впечатляет.  
       Даже тупой и слепой едва ли пропустил бы мелькнувший в глазах Уилла расчетливый огонек, но ведь это же Мерлин. Он лишь улыбнулся еще шире и серьезно ответил:  
       — Спасибо.  
       Артур схватил Мерлина за руку и бесцеремонно потащил к выходу.  
         
       ***  
         
       Когда двери лифта открылись на последнем этаже, Мерлин висел у Артура на плече, потому что уже не мог стоять без чьей-либо помощи. Моргана, присоединившаяся к ним вскоре после того несчастного случая с «Космо», шла впереди и открыла дверь, пока полубессознательный Мерлин бормотал что-то пренебрежительное об Артуровой заднице.  
       Артур спихнул помощника на матрац, пожалуй, с куда большей силой, чем следовало, но виноватым он себя не почувствовал. Он сел в изножье кровати и без особых нежностей принялся стаскивать с Мерлина ботинки, сердито ворча:  
       — Вообще-то, это ты мой помощник, а не наоборот, так почему же это я вечно забочусь о тебе, алкоголик несчастный?  
       Мерлин не ответил, он уже почти отключился.  
       — Как думаешь, снять с него одежду? — обманчиво легкомысленным тоном спросила Моргана.  
       Артур, наполовину стянувший с Мерлина левый ботинок, замер и обернулся. Сестра не сводила с его помощника откровенно оценивающего взгляда. Заметив, что Артур смотрит на нее, она пожала плечами.  
       — Да я только предложила.  
       Артур закатил глаза и продолжил стаскивать с Мерлина упорно сопротивляющуюся обувь.  
       — Хочешь помочь — принеси стакан воды и пару таблеток парацетамола. У меня такое чувство, что утром они ему понадобятся.  
       Стащив наконец ботинки, он поднял взгляд и увидел, что Мерлин наблюдает за ним неясным безжизненным взглядом. Задумчивое выражение напомнило Артуру, что именно так помощник выглядел перед тем злополучным поцелуем. Артур откашлялся и встал, чтобы достать из шкафа одеяло. Но он все равно чувствовал на себе взгляд Мерлина, словно тот нежно касался его.  
       — Артур, что со мной не так?  
       — В данный момент — ты слишком много выпил, — Артур развернул одеяло и накинул его на Мерлина, подоткнув со всех сторон и стараясь не встречаться с ним взглядом. И стараясь не задумываться о том, как близко оказались их лица. Но тут Мерлин протянул руку и обхватил длинными неловкими пальцами его запястье, и план полетел ко всем чертям.  
       Мерлин серьезно смотрел на него. Темные волосы по-прежнему топорщились в разные стороны и блестели в бледном свете луны, который проникал через окно. «Теперь понятно, — подумал вдруг Артур, — что они все видят в нем и тают от умиления».  
       — Да нет, я хотел сказать, почему я тебе больше не нравлюсь? — спросил Мерлин, продолжая держать его за руку.  
       Артур застыл. Он наклонился к Мерлину так близко, что видел, как в полуприкрытых синих глазах отражается лунный свет. Его будто ударили ногой в грудь.  
       Естественно, именно в этот миг вернулась Моргана. Остановившись на пороге, она переводила взгляд с Артура на Мерлина, и в глазах ее промелькнуло странное сочетание разочарования и жалости. По всему было видно: ее так и подмывало высказать все, что вертелось на языке, но вместо этого, проявив несвойственную ей деликатность, она молча поставила на прикроватный столик стакан и таблетки и тихо вышла из комнаты.  
       Артур тяжело сглотнул. Как обычно, Мерлин все перепутал. Беда была не в том, что он ему разонравился. Наоборот, Артур начал подозревать, что Мерлин нравится ему слишком сильно.  
       — Спи давай, — велел он, легко освобождая руку. Глаза у Мерлина уже закрывались, и к тому времени, как Артур повернулся, чтобы прикрыть за собой дверь, он вольготно раскинулся на гигантском матраце.  
       Артур на секунду прислонился лбом к двери, всего на одно мгновение. Он тяжело вздохнул, повернулся и увидел, что в конце коридора стоит Моргана с каким-то чудным выражением лица.  
       — Если ты так боишься, что Мерлин уйдет от тебя, отталкивать его — не лучшее решение.  
       Артур напрягся.  
       — Не говори глупостей. Опять, что ли, начиталась пародий на любовные романы?  
       Он попытался обойти ее, но она на удивление сильно вцепилась ему в руку. И посмотрела на него со странным блеском в глазах, будто бы говорившим, что она видит гораздо больше, чем можно было предположить.  
       — Нельзя беречь себя вечно, Артур. Сердце твое никуда не денется, как бы сильно ты ни старался его спрятать.  
       Артур высвободился и вне себя от злости прошагал к своей спальне.  
       — Хоть раз в жизни, Моргана, не лезь не в свое дело, — прикрикнул он на нее. — И закрой за собой дверь.  
         
       ***  
         
       Когда Мерлин узнал, что «Мерсия Инкорпорэйтэд» выбрала для слияния компанию Уилла, он понял, что Артур будет рвать и метать. Большую часть дня он вел себя тише воды, ниже травы, но когда из кабинета начальника чуть ли не в слезах выбежал милый стажер, который подарил ему на день рождения вегетарианские пирожные с орехами, он решил, что с него довольно. Зайдя к Артуру в кабинет, Мерлин смерил его рассерженным взглядом.  
       — Ты что, физически не способен вести себя, как нормальный человек?  
       Артур встретился с ним глазами.  
       — Не смей так со мной разговаривать. Я твой начальник, и хорошо бы тебе это запомнить.  
       Мерлин расстроенно всплеснул руками.  
       — Да я всегда так с тобой разговариваю. Раньше тебе было все равно.  
       — Что ж, тут я, видно, ошибся, — ответил Артур своим самым высокомерным тоном. — Я слишком тебе потакал. И если бы не переживал так, что ты выставишь себя идиотом, мне бы не пришлось оставить Байярда, чтобы проверить, не утопил ли ты себя в вине.  
       Мерлин сообразил, что к чему, только несколько секунд спустя.  
       — Погоди, ты что, хочешь сказать, это я во всем виноват?  
       Вид у Артура стал совсем озверевший.  
       — Учитывая, что я что-то не припомню, чтобы тащил на тридцатый этаж еще чью-то задницу, то да, я говорю о тебе! — будь на месте Артура кто-нибудь другой, Мерлин отшатнулся бы от искреннего слепящего гнева, отразившегося в его глазах. — Может, в следующий раз я просто позволю твоему лучшему другу Уиллу позаботиться о тебе.  
       Лицо Мерлина исказилось от недоверия. Это правда, несмотря на неудачное знакомство, они на удивление хорошо поладили, и после того, как Уилл извинился, Мерлин даже разоткровенничался и поведал ему о своей волонтерской работе, что произвело на нового знакомого должное впечатление. И если Мерлин с удовольствием внимал редким комплиментам, то лишь потому, что ему этого очень недоставало в последнее время.  
       — Не такая уж и плохая мысль, — ответил Мерлин обманчиво спокойным тоном. — Наверное, это здорово — поработать с кем-то, кто не считает, что я гожусь лишь на то, чтобы чистить твои чертовы ботинки!  
       Артур стиснул зубы.  
       — Я запрещаю тебе общаться с этим подонком. Я не позволю, чтобы мой помощник предал компанию и присоединился к нашему врагу.  
       — Подожди, так значит, теперь ты будешь указывать мне, с кем дружить?  
       Видно было, что Артура так и подмывало добавить что-то еще, но он просто вернулся к разложенным на столе папкам и сказал ровным тоном:  
       — Выметайся отсюда, Мерлин. У некоторых из нас, вообще-то, и дела есть.  
       — Артур…  
       — Я сказал, убирайся!  
       Мерлин проглотил рвущие на волю слова и вышел, хлопнув дверью.  
         
       ***  
         
       — Гвен, ты не понимаешь. Он невыносим! И с каждым днем все хуже и хуже!  
       — Да перестань, Мерлин. Не верю я, что он настолько плох. Он же согласился тогда оставить участок земли нетронутым, — донесся до него из примерочной кабинки приглушенный голос Гвен.  
       — Ну это да. Но только после того, как швырнул меня в озеро. Но не в этом дело. А в том, что в последнее время он еще несноснее, чем обычно, и я ума не приложу, почему. Мне только и хватает выдержки, чтобы не ткнуть его ручкой в глаз!  
       — А я думаю, он тебе нравится, — сказала она и хмуро прибавила, тихо, но не так, чтобы Мерлин не услышал: — хоть ты и жалуешься на него все время.  
       — Он мне не нравится, — с жаром возразил Мерлин. — И если я жалуюсь, так это потому, что он самый самонадеянный и эгоистичный полудурок на свете!  
       — Мне кажется, леди слишком громко протестует, — мелодично пропела Гвен из-за двери.  
       Мерлин надеялся, что даже не видя его, она почувствовала раздражение, которое он вложил в свой сердитый взгляд.  
       — Знаешь, у тебя отвратительно веселое настроение с тех пор, как вы с Лансом обручились, — и если слова прозвучали чуть резче, чем хотелось, Мерлин сомневался, что Гвен это заметила.  
       — Слушай, может… может, тебе просто нужно немножко подождать, — продолжила она мягко. — Со временем он успокоится.  
       Мерлин недовольно скривился.  
       — Гвен, да не влюб… — он замолчал, не находя в себе сил сказать: «Да не влюблен я в своего самодовольного придурка-босса!» Знал же, что это неправда.  
       Гвен высунулась из-за двери, мило улыбаясь, точно умела читать мысли.  
       — Нет, влюблен. И не волнуйся, в конце концов все образуется. Вот увидишь.  
       Мерлин вопросительно изогнул бровь. В последнее время она и правда была просто неприлично счастлива.  
       — Так же, как у тебя с Лансом?  
       Улыбка Гвен стала немного робкой, и она снова спряталась за дверью.  
       — Ну… нет, не совсем… — пробормотала она.  
       — Гвен? — с любопытством и в то же время немного обеспокоенно позвал он. — Ты ничего не хочешь мне рассказать?  
       — Ну, понимаешь, дело в том… Вообще-то, это мне пришлось заговорить о свадьбе. Не то чтобы я думала, что сам он этого не сделает или не хочет, потому что он хотел, это было видно, но он все время отвлекался: то полетит на Борнео, чтобы спасти карликовых слонов, то в Западную Африку, чтобы охранять странный цветок, похожий на четырехметровый член, или еще что-нибудь в этом духе, и я просто… Если бы я не сделала предложение сама, я бы прождала целую вечность, — по голосу Гвен Мерлин понял, что та смущенно улыбается. — Так что, может, тебе стоит последовать моему примеру.  
       Дверь распахнулась, и Мерлин наконец увидел Гвен в белом подвенечном платье без рукавов. Все слова мигом вылетели у него из головы. Подруга немного поправила юбки и спросила:  
       — Как я выгляжу?  
       Мерлин смотрел во все глаза. Она нервничала, чуть дрожала от страха и была безумно, безгранично счастлива. Она вся светилась.  
       — О Гвен. Ты прекрасна, — и впервые с того телефонного звонка он не почувствовал ни малейшего укола жалости к себе, отравляющей его счастье за друзей. Мерлин сказал это искренне, от всего сердца.  
       Гвен улыбнулась и взяла его руку в свои.  
       — Если бы я тогда не сделала первый шаг, я бы, наверное, все еще ждала, когда же Ланс наконец решится. Может… может, и Артура нужно лишь немножко подтолкнуть?  
       Мерлин улыбнулся и пожал ей руку. Только Гвен стала бы выслушивать, как он ноет и ноет о своих нескончаемых бедах, в то время как она, вообще-то, должна была без остатка посвятить себя собственному счастью.  
       — Послушай, Гвен, ты прости, что я был таким хамом последнее время. Мало кто терпел бы меня так, как ты, и… просто спасибо. Ты замечательный друг.  
       Гвен слегка порозовела от смущения и широко улыбнулась.  
       — Ну, ты все еще моя подружка невесты. Посмотрим, скажешь ли ты то же самое, когда увидишь платье, которое я выбрала для тебя.  
       Мерлин расхохотался, но в лице Гвен появилось нечто такое, отчего он вдруг сильно забеспокоился.  
       — Погоди-ка, это же была шутка, да? Ты пошутила.  
       Когда Гвен повернулась и закрыла дверь в примерочную кабинку, у Мерлина округлились глаза.  
       — О боже. Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты пошутила.  
         
       ***  
         
       Мерлин хотел последовать совету Гвен. Правда хотел, но это оказалось нелегко — сказать: «Артур, ты меня бесишь, но, похоже, я в тебя влюбился», когда предмет его нежных чувств распинался о том, почему не удалось как следует выстирать его носки. Артура кидало в крайности. Бывали времена, когда он гонял его с поручениями по всему городу, и Мерлин кое-как находил время, чтобы поспать и поесть, не говоря уже о том, чтобы начать самый трудный разговор в своей жизни с самым трудным человеком на свете. А иногда Мерлин чувствовал себя словно на коротком поводке, и это было едва ли не хуже, потому что тогда он еле успевал вздохнуть, как Артур приказывал что-то еще.  
       Мерлин пытался быть терпеливым, но за последний месяц они так не выкроили время для кофе, а не обедали вместе и того дольше. Со временем Мерлин просто перестал спрашивать.  
       Он надеялся, что Гвен права, и все будет хорошо. Но когда позвонил Уилл и предложил встретиться, чтобы обсудить одно дело, Мерлин был слишком одинок, измучен и на грани отчаяния. И он согласился.  
         
       ***  
         
       Мерлин крепко усвоил урок (ну, почти) и заказал всего одну пинту за вечер. Он выдул уже три четверти и был навеселе, когда Уилл наконец заговорил о деле. А именно: предложил Мерлину работу в «Эалдор Энтерпрайз».  
       Когда Мерлин подобрал челюсть с пола и оправился от удивления настолько, чтобы говорить, он неуверенно сказал:  
       — Но у меня уже есть работа.  
       Уилл презрительно фыркнул.  
       — Не сомневаюсь, что это очень круто — бегать с кучей поручений для Артура, чтоб его, Пеньдрагона, но в «Эалдоре» ты будешь работать с инженерами-строителями, проверять, чтобы их проекты как можно меньше вредили окружающей среде. Только не говори мне, что ты скорее предпочтешь прислуживать какому-то богатому избалованному засранцу.  
       Мерлин честно не знал, что на это ответить, и промолчал. Уилл вздохнул.  
       — Послушай, Мерлин, я знаю, все это немного неожиданно для тебя, но я много думал о том, что ты сказал мне тогда об ответственности перед окружающей средой, и мне кажется, в чем-то ты прав. А еще — что у тебя как раз тот взгляд на мир, который понадобится мне — «Эалдору» — чтобы все заработало как надо.  
       Мерлин попытался уразуметь, что Уилл ему сказал. Такая возможность выпадает только раз в жизни, но стоило подумать, что ради этого придется оставить Артура, как предложение Уилла показалось гораздо менее заманчивым. Мерлин спросил себя, почему он чувствует такую преданность к человеку, который за эти дни едва взглянул на него, не говоря уже о том, чтобы поговорить с ним по-человечески. Надеясь отвлечь Уилла и удовлетворить собственное любопытство, Мерлин спросил:  
       — А что ты имеешь против Артура?  
       Уилл уставился хмурым взглядом на барную стойку.  
       — Я знаю его. Имел дело с такими, как он. Все, что его заботит, — это он сам и его карьера, и плевать, кого придется раздавить ради этого.  
       — Артур не такой. Мы с ним… друзья, — Мерлин нахмурился. С каждым днем он все больше сомневался в этом.  
       И тут Уилл озвучил мысли, в которых он не решался признаться даже самому себе:  
       — Это ты сейчас так думаешь. Но ты сам скоро убедишься. Он, не задумываясь, бросит тебя на растерзание волкам, если увидит в этом выгоду.  
       Повисло угрюмое молчание, и немного погодя Уилл осторожно продолжил:  
       — Сколько бы он тебе не платил, я предложу больше.  
       Мерлин тихо ответил:  
       — Дело не в деньгах, Уилл.  
       Тот звякнул бокалом о стойку, чуть сильнее, чем следовало.  
       — Тогда в чем?  
       Мерлин вздохнул. Как объяснить Уиллу то, что он не мог объяснить даже самому себе? Даже в хорошие дни он чувствовал себя жалким и измученным, но потом Артур смотрел на него, смеясь на какой-нибудь шуткой, понятной только им двоим, и Мерлин думал: «Вот оно. То место, где я должен быть». Вот только он уже забыл, когда Артур улыбался ему в последний раз. Глубоко вздохнув, Мерлин сказал:  
       — Я доверяю Артуру. Я верю в него. Он прекрасный человек, хоть по виду и не скажешь.  
       Уилл допил вино и мрачно произнес:  
       — Это — твоя возможность проявить наконец себя. Просто… подумай, ладно?  
       Мерлин долго смотрел ему в глаза и в конце концов неохотно кивнул.  
       Он почти ненавидел себя за то, что всерьез об этом задумывается, но даже две недели спустя он так и не сказал Уиллу «нет».  
         
       ***  
         
       Мерлин выпрыгнул из такси, бросил водителю несколько банкнот и помчался в отель, вопя в телефон:  
       — Артур, черт тебя дери, возьми трубку! Я знаю, телефон у тебя полное дерьмо, но если ты не отвечаешь, потому что лежишь без сознания, и тебя придавило чем-то тяжелым, на кой черт ты позвонил мне, а не в скорую? Держись, я… я здесь, я… вот блин, — Мерлин захлопнул телефон, перестав надеяться, что Артур когда-нибудь ответит.  
       Лифт еле полз, и к тому времени, как Мерлин добрался до тридцатого этажа, его беспокойство взлетело до небес. В голове беспрестанно вспыхивали картинки, каждая хуже предыдущей. Как раз когда он представил себе Артура, истекающего кровью на ненавистном персидском ковре, двери лифта открылись, и Мерлин понял, что не дышал последние десять этажей.  
       Когда он ворвался в квартиру, то обнаружил Артура вовсе не в луже собственной крови, а лежащим лицом вниз на кушетке, пока Грета, массажистка, разминала его напряженные мышцы. Страх Мерлина в мгновение ока сменился яростью.  
       — Бог мой, Артур, надеюсь, ты парализован или умираешь от какой-нибудь неизвестной болезни, или клянусь, я тебя…  
       Его шумную тираду прервал вкрадчивый голос Артура:  
       — Грета, кажется, у меня заноза в заднице.  
       Мерлин вышел из себя.  
       — Я думал, ты при смерти, кретин! — на одно мгновение Мерлин всерьез задумался, что будет, если претворить эти слова в жизнь.  
       Грета, видимо, сочла убийственное выражение его лица сигналом к тому, что стоит убраться отсюда подобру-поздорову, и выбежала из квартиры, словно спасаясь от чумы. Что, на взгляд Мерлина, не было таким уж преувеличением.  
       — С чего ты это взял? — спросил Артур, в первый раз за это время взглянув на него. — И что это на тебе?  
       Мерлин посмотрел на свою ярко-розовую рубашку и черный смокинг и понял, что бежал через весь город, похожий на неуклюжего детеныша пингвина. Это разозлило его еще больше.  
       — Я был подружкой невесты, ясно? И только попробуй сказать что-нибудь, потому что ты сам в одном полотенце и написал, что я нужен тебе прямо сейчас, а потом ты не брал трубку, и я подумал: «Артур же не станет беспокоить меня во время свадьбы Гвен и Ланса, если только это не что-нибудь срочное. Он, конечно, поганец, но не настолько!» Похоже, я ошибся! — к концу речи он так раскраснелся от злости, что мог бы поклясться: еще немного — и из ушей повалит пар.  
       Артур только молча глядел на него и одной рукой придерживал полотенце, опасно низко висящее на бедрах. Грудь у него была покрыта золотистыми волосками и… черт, Мерлину ужасно не везло в жизни — ведь по идее если он и хотел наброситься на Артура сейчас, то только для того, чтобы вытрясти из него всю душу.  
       — Ты ушел со свадьбы? Какого хрена ты это сделал?  
       Мерлин сжал кулаки и очень медленно процедил сквозь зубы:  
       — Артур, зачем ты мне позвонил?  
       Тот, видимо, не почувствовал, что ступает на тонкий лед, и ответил просто:  
       — Хотел, чтобы ты взглянул на мою речь и вставил несколько пунктов об охране окружающей среды, про которые ты мне талдычил с самой первой нашей встречи. И нужно приготовить мой рыцарский костюм для приема, который вы с Морганой планируете. Тебе, разумеется, тоже понадобится какая-нибудь одежда. Что-нибудь такое… что носили слуги.  
       — Господи боже, Артур. А это не могло подождать? Прием через две недели! Ты совсем неспособен сам о себе позаботиться?  
       Артур закатил глаза, и его очевидное пренебрежение словно бритвой прошлось по и так уже натянутым нервам Мерлина.  
       — Если ты забыл, как раз в этом и состоит твоя работа — заботиться о моих потребностях.  
       В груди что-то оборвалось, и Мерлин словно со стороны услышал собственный голос:  
       — Уже нет.  
       Артур непонимающе сдвинул брови.  
       — Что?  
       Мерлин глубоко вздохнул.  
       — Я увольняюсь, — сказал он и испытал прилив гордости, ведь его голос дрожал совсем чуть-чуть. — Я согласился на эту работу только потому, что должен был уговорить тебя сохранить часть земли нетронутой. Я этого добился, моя задача выполнена. Я не могу здесь больше работать.  
       Артур по-прежнему смотрел на Мерлина, словно тот вдруг принялся ходить колесом по всей комнате, признаваясь в любви к мясу и крупным нефтяным компаниям.  
       — Ты это серьезно?  
       — Более чем, — ответил Мерлин, с удивлением обнаружив, что это правда. — Считай это моим заявлением об уходе.  
       Артур долго таращился на него, приоткрыв рот, а потом резко его закрыл и нахмурился.  
       — Нет.  
       Теперь настала очередь Мерлина прийти в замешательство.  
       — Нет?  
       — Нет! Я запрещаю тебе увольняться, — отрезал Артур, властно вскидывая подбородок, будто мог приказать ему остаться. В глазах Мерлина снова вспыхнуло негодование. — Тебе некуда идти, квалификации у тебя нет, да никому и в голову не придет нанять тебя! Тебе чертовски повезло, что тебя сюда взяли. Вряд ли бы ты смог указать в резюме «спасаю от встречного движения»!  
       Не успев как следует об этом подумать, Мерлин выпалил:  
       — Мне уже предложили работу.  
       Казалось, эта новость поразила Артура даже больше, чем его предыдущее заявление. Голос у него стал таким высоким, что он практически пропищал:  
       — Чего? Кто?  
       Мерлин сглотнул и расправил плечи.  
       — Уилл. Я встречался с ним две недели назад. Он предложил мне поработать у него советником по охране окружающей среды.  
       Артур рухнул в стоящее поблизости кожаное кресло как подкошенный. Мерлин порадовался про себя, что полотенце осталось у него на бедрах, вряд ли бы он смог продолжать этот разговор с голым Артуром и остаться в своем уме.  
       — И что ты ему ответил? — удивительно холодным тоном спросил его Артур.  
       — Сказал, что подумаю, — отозвался Мерлин так же отстраненно. — Хотя теперь я, наверное, знаю ответ.  
       — Это уж точно, — процедил Артур, сжав руки в кулаки. Он встал, повернулся к Мерлину спиной и пошел в свою комнату. — Завтра утром первое, что ты сделаешь, — скажешь ему «нет», — бросил он, не оборачиваясь.  
       — Артур…  
       — Это приказ! — оборвал тот его и хлопнул дверью.  
         
       ***  
         
       Этой ночью Мерлин не ночевал в квартире.  
       Видок у него, наверное, был еще тот, потому что когда Гвен открыла дверь и обнаружила его на пороге, она только раз взглянула на него и, не говоря ни слова, обняла. Может, это и была их с Лансом первая брачная ночь, но они с готовностью постелили ему в гостевой спальне.  
       Мерлин еще ни разу в жизни не был так благодарен своим друзьям.  
         
       ***  
         
       Когда Артур зашел к себе в кабинет, там уже сидела Моргана.  
       — Что, черт тебя дери, ты сделал Мерлину?  
       — Мать твою, Моргана! — взорвался Артур. — Это что, не может подождать? Я и десяти минут здесь не пробыл!  
       — Так как Мерлин первым делом сегодня подал Утеру заявление об уходе, десяти минут для меня более чем достаточно, чтобы решить: ты чертов придурок!  
       Артур развернулся к ней так быстро, что едва не повредил позвоночник.  
       — Он что? Он не может уволиться! Я ему не позволю!  
       Моргана скрестила на груди руки и смерила его ледяным взглядом.  
       — Ну, судя по всему, он решил тебя не спрашивать. Так что позволь спросить: что ты ему сделал?  
       — Да ничего я ему не делал! — вскричал Артур. — Это он ведет себя по-идиотски! У него не зарплата, а фантастика, и к тому же бесплатное жилье, а он вдруг взял и решил все бросить, просто потому, что я попросил его выполнять свою работу.  
       — Да нет, ты что-то сделал, — возразила Моргана. — Мерлин неравнодушен к тебе, это видно. Иначе он бы никогда не стал так долго тебя терпеть. И если у тебя работает хотя бы часть мозга, ты сделаешь все, чтобы он передумал.  
       Артур хотел сказать ей: «Вот еще», но к тому времени, как она ушла, бросив напоследок еще один испепеляющий взгляд, он чувствовал, как ее слова зудят у него под кожей, словно сыпь.  
       Он будто оказался в одной из серий «Сумеречной Зоны». Мысль о том, что Мерлин уйдет, не укладывалась у него в голове. Артур попытался представить, действительно вообразить свою повседневную жизнь без его назойливого присутствия и просто… не смог.  
       Он помрачнел. Черт бы его побрал, влез в жизнь Артура и перевернул в ней все с ног на голову. Если бы год назад кто-нибудь сказал бы ему, что он подружится этой бестолочью — своим помощником, он бы рассмеялся этому сумасшедшему прямо в лицо, а потом тут же уволил бы. Но Мерлин стал для него даже больше, чем просто другом. Он стал незаменимым. Очевидно, Артур до последнего вздоха обречен мириться с самым никчемным помощником в истории.  
       Невероятно, но мысль о том, что всю оставшуюся жизнь Мерлин проведет с ним рядом, почему-то не привела его в ужас.


	4. Chapter 4

На первых порах Мерлин ничего не говорил о новых поручениях, которые прибавились к списку его ежедневных обязанностей. Сначала пришлось забрать из доков чай, привезенный прямо из Китая (и, возможно, выращенный на Тайване), потом он заехал в несколько книжных магазинов в центре, чтобы захватить книги по вегетарианской кулинарии, а после помчался на другой конец Лондона за (необыкновенно теплым и мягким) халатом из бамбуковой ткани. Его терпение подошло к концу, когда Артур отправил его за дизайнерскими часами от Армани (из искусственной кожи, сделанные на заказ).  
       — Уверен, подарки не достигают цели, если самому приходится их забирать, — заявил Мерлин. — И чтоб ты знал, нет никакого смысла в том, чтобы дарить подарки, не вредящие окружающей среде, если приходится тратить бензин, разъезжая по Лондону, чтобы достать их.  
       Артур с недоумением воззрился на него.  
       — Тогда купи себе Приус.  
       Мерлин швырнул в него коробку из-под часов.  
         
       ***  
         
       Мерлин буравил взглядом чашку, которую Артур ему протягивал, словно там была аккумуляторная кислота или кровь невинно убиенных котят. Артур продолжал упорствовать, но когда Мерлин перевел этот дикий взгляд на него, он вздрогнул.  
       — Слушай, я не думал, что эту штуковину так сложно запустить. Ты ведь каждый день ее включаешь, а ты же идиот.  
       Взгляд Мерлина стал поистине бешеным, и Артур пожалел о неудачном выборе слов. Он хотел сделать что-нибудь хорошее, например, приготовить для Мерлина кофе, и вот его награда. Артур вспомнил звук, который издала кофеварка перед тем, как сломаться, — звук, похожий на ужасный предсмертный хрип какого-нибудь чудовища, чьим мечтам о мировом господстве не суждено сбыться.  
       — Как по мне, так без нее даже лучше. Рано или поздно эта штуковина неизбежно захватила бы мир.  
       Артур потер лоб, просто чтобы удостовериться, что Мерлин не прожег там дыру испепеляющим, точно лазер, взглядом. У того был такой вид, словно он не имел ничего против, чтобы жить под фашистским диктаторством машин, если это будет значить, что он получит наконец свой кофе.  
       — В Старбаксе одна химия, — буркнул Мерлин.  
       Артур упрямо не убирал дымящуюся чашку.  
       — Либо это, либо ничего, — ответил он.  
       Ярость Мерлина стала заметно стихать. После мгновения, растянувшегося на целую вечность, он забрал-таки кофе у Артура из рук. Артур поспешно ретировался. Он не был уверен на все сто процентов, что Мерлин не бросит чашку ему в голову.  
       Он развернулся, чтобы уйти, и услышал, как Мерлин окликнул его:  
       — А ты хоть…  
       — Да, я не забыл про соевое молоко, — ответил Артур, не оборачиваясь. Подойдя к столу, он отважился взглянуть на помощника украдкой, и увидел, как тот сердито таращится в чашку. После долгих раздумий, он потянулся было к мусорной корзине, потом остановился. И решительно поднес чашку к губам.  
       Громадина-кофеварка была мертва окончательно и бесповоротно, но Артур позаботился о том, чтобы каждое утро у Мерлина на столе стояла чашка кофе.  
         
       ***  
         
       Они пообедали вместе впервые за несколько месяцев, когда Артур вытащил Мерлина погулять по центру Лондона. Очевидно, он все продумал, потому что захватил вегетарианскую еду для Мерлина и бифштекс для себя. Погода стояла пасмурная, казалось, вот-вот пойдет дождь, но Артур настоял на прогулке по набережной. Все это было так трогательно и, можно сказать, мило, если бы исходило от кого угодно, кроме Артура, что Мерлин задумался, не подменили ли его.  
       Разговор не клеился, да и вообще состоял из одних лишь пустяков, что обычно встречается только на первом свидании. Честно говоря, по ощущениям все это и правда напоминало первое свидание. В один ужасно неловкий миг Мерлин взглянул на Артура, и ему безумно захотелось взять его за руку, но тут он вспомнил, почему, собственно, уходит.  
       — Артур, — тихо позвал он, прервав тираду начальника о завале в бухгалтерии. — Не то чтобы я не ценил все, что ты сейчас делаешь. Я ценю, но… Я не передумаю.  
       Лицо Артура стало совершенно бесстрастным, но он вцепился в перила так, что костяшки побелели.  
       — Почему?  
       Мерлин промолчал. «Потому что не могу получить тебя, и пора двигаться дальше», — в отчаянии подумал он.  
       Когда стало ясно, что отвечать Мерлин не собирается, Артур сказал лишь:  
       — Ладно, — и, не удержавшись, прибавил: — Но неужели тебе обязательно работать с Уиллом?  
       Мерлин грустно улыбнулся и пожал плечами.  
       — Такая возможность выпадает раз в жизни.  
       — Он хочет заполучить тебя только потому, что ты мой, — резко бросил Артур.  
       Мерлин задохнулся от гнева.  
       — Я тебе не игрушка, которую не хочется делить с другими ребятами.  
       Артур судорожно дернулся, словно хотел вырвать перила с корнем, но потом сник и тихо сказал:  
       — Я знаю. Просто… пожалуйста, не надо.  
       Мерлин разрывался на части. Одна часть — очень сильная — хотела одного: остаться с Артуром, молча наблюдать, как тот растрачивает свой потенциал, вместо того, чтобы стать кем-то большим, и делать вид, что каждый день, проведенный рядом с ним, так близко и в то же время так далеко, не разбивает ему сердце. Другая же часть Мерлина, та его часть, к которой он только начал прислушиваться, настойчиво велела убираться отсюда, пока он все еще в состоянии это сделать, и найти собственное счастье. Мерлин пристально смотрел на Артура, пока тот наконец не осмелился встретиться с ним взглядом. Неизвестно, что именно хотелось увидеть в синих глазах напротив, но одно Мерлин знал совершенно точно: даже если он не собирается больше работать в «Пендрагон Корпорэйшн», он не сможет уйти к Уиллу, ведь это причинит Артуру боль.  
       — Хорошо. Но больше ничего у меня не проси. Я все еще ухожу завтра, — проговорил он и добавил про себя: «Потому что у меня вряд ли хватит духу сказать тебе „нет“».  
       Артур чуть расслабился. Они долго смотрели друг на друга, пока наконец в глазах Артура не промелькнуло какое-то странное выражение.  
       — Когда все закончится, я хочу сказать, как думаешь, мы могли бы…  
       Его прервал телефонный звонок. Мерлин решительно затоптал огонек надежды, мгновенно вспыхнувший в груди, от которого чаще забилось сердце. Артур же не собирался попросить его о том, о чем он подумал, так ведь? Телефон зазвонил снова. Эту мелодию Артур поставил на отца, но он все равно помедлил несколько секунд, прежде чем ответить. Он коротко поприветствовал старшего Пендрагона, послушал его пару минут, а потом согласился немедленно ехать в офис и отключился.  
       — Дай угадаю, — сказал Мерлин. — Срочное дело?  
       — Боюсь, что так, — ответил Артур, улыбаясь краешком губ. — Похоже, сегодня придется закончить пораньше. В другой раз?  
       Мерлин широко улыбнулся.  
       — Идет, если только ты больше не будешь готовить мне обед. — Мерлин с облегчением выкинул остатки свертка в ближайшую урну. — И ты говоришь, что я плохо готовлю.  
       — У тебя нет права жаловаться — большая часть твоей стряпни из тофу на вкус, как мочалка. — Артур хмурился, но в его глазах пряталась улыбка, и Мерлин почувствовал, как в груди снова разгорается упрямый огонек надежды.  
         
       ***  
         
       По дороге в святая святых исполнительного директора Артур с головой ушел в свои мысли. Иногда казалось, что отец нарочно спроектировал здание таким образом, чтобы до его кабинета было как можно труднее добраться, в надежде распугать людей недостаточно храбрых, чтобы выдержать ожесточенные нападки и полную силу острого взгляда Пендрагона-старшего. Артур же мог пройти по коридорам с закрытыми глазами, так что он легко лавировал по лабиринту поворотов, думая о разном, в основном, о своем почти уже бывшем помощнике.  
       Хотя всего несколько дней назад эта мысль наполнила бы его ужасом, положение, в котором он очутился, больше не казалось ему таким безвыходным. Да, верно, Мерлин уходит из компании, но это вовсе не значит, что он полностью исчезнет из жизни Артура. По меньшей мере они могли бы продолжить обедать вместе, о чем Артур как раз и собирался попросить сразу после встречи с отцом.  
       Артур постучал в тяжелые дубовые двери, не предвещавшие ничего хорошего тем, кто туда входил.  
       — Ты хотел меня видеть, отец?  
       Утер поднял взгляд от отчетов. Выражение его лица было суровым. Конечно, суровым его назвать мог только Артур и то только потому, что научился разгадывать истинное выражение под маской безжалостного безразличия, которое хорошо срабатывало на посторонних и помогало держать инвесторов в рамках приличий.  
       — Да, я хотел проглядеть твои отчеты по торговому центру к югу от Лондона. — Утер встал из-за стола и обошел его. Он не обращался к сыну, сидя за столом, с того дня, как тот стал исполнительным вице-президентом и доказал, что является достойным наследником компании.  
       — Я помню, что одобрил твой план сохранить часть земли нетронутой, но, боюсь, мне придется взять свои слова назад.  
       — Что? — Артур вздрогнул, словно отец его ударил.  
       — Идея была благородная, но она просто нереальна. Это слишком дорого нам обойдется.  
       Артура будто ледяной водой окатили.  
       — Нет, не обязательно. Перечитай мое предложение. Я рассмотрел несколько новых поставщиков и обнаружил, что предыдущие завысили цену на триста пятьдесят процентов. Если мы просто…  
       — Все равно, Артур, — сказал Утер тоном, не терпящим возражений. — Некоторые из самых важных инвесторов не слишком обрадовались изменениям, и мы не можем их потерять. Нам нужен этот проект. Если компания обанкротится, мы потеряем все.  
       Но Артур не собирался сдаваться так просто. От этого зависело слишком многое.  
       — Но мы же можем что-нибудь сделать. Найдем новых инвесторов, — возразил он.  
       Утер окинул сына взглядом тяжелым и холодным, как и его голос.  
       — Я все сказал.  
       Артур знал, что настаивать будет чревато, но продолжил все равно:  
       — Нет, я отказываюсь это принять, — сказал он, глядя отцу прямо в глаза. — Я тебя не подведу. Я смогу это сделать, если только ты мне позволишь.  
       — Единственное, что ты сделаешь, — это выступишь на церемонии и поблагодаришь наших инвесторов, — велел Утер.  
       Он снова сел за стол, без излишних любезностей давая понять, что разговор окончен.  
       Но Артур не мог отступить, только не сейчас, когда он вот-вот потеряет все во второй раз.  
       — Прошу тебя, отец. Не проси меня об этом. Мерлин никогда мне этого не простит.  
       — А я тебя и не прошу, — рявкнул отец. — Я не потерплю, чтобы политика компании подчинялась капризам твоего мальчика на побегушках.  
       — Отец…  
       — Черт побери, Артур, хватит! — взревел Утер, и Артуру наконец пришлось признать, что больше он ничего не может сделать. Его последняя надежда на примирение с Мерлином только что растаяла как дым.  
         
       ***  
         
       — Артур, завтракать! Я приготовил яичницу. — Ну, по правде говоря, яйца были ненатуральные, но Артуру вовсе не обязательно об этом знать. Мерлин разложил фальшивую яичницу по тарелкам, не забыв добавить большой кусок бекона для Артура. Когда к тому времени, как он разлил сок, Артур все еще не встал с постели, Мерлин решил, что сегодня один из «тех» дней и налил в кружку ледяной воды, чтобы выплеснуть соне-начальнику на голову.  
       Однако Мерлина ожидало разочарование, потому что когда он зашел к Артуру в спальню, постель была заправлена, очевидно, последние две ночи в ней никто не спал. Вчера Артур отправил ему сообщение, что задержится, и что ждать его не стоит, но это было так непохоже на него — не ночевать дома, даже если допустить, что встреча с отцом превратилась в настоящий кошмар.  
       Квартира поражала размерами, но мест, где Артур мог бы спрятаться, в ней было не так уж и много. Оставался всего один вариант, каким бы неправдоподобным он ни казался. Мерлин взял из шкафа куртку и, заметив рядом со своей куртку Артура, захватил и ее тоже. Днем было все еще тепло, но по утрам становилось все прохладнее, природа словно бы намекала, что не за горами осень.  
       Догадка подтвердилась: Артур и правда стоял там в той же одежде, в которой был вчера. Если он и слышал шаги Мерлина, то ничем этого не показал, все так же сосредоточенно глядя на линию горизонта.  
       — Ты что тут делаешь?  
       Артур чуть повернул голову.  
       — Хотел подышать свежим воздухом.  
       Мерлин не стал говорить, что вряд ли это было правдой, Артур не раз упоминал, что ему не нужно беспокоиться о таких пустяках, как свежий воздух, ведь он тратит уйму денег на специальную систему фильтрации. Вместо ответа Мерлин придержал для Артура куртку, и тот машинально сунул руки в рукава — действие, за этот год доведенное ими до автоматизма. Тут на них налетел ветер, и Мерлин поежился.  
       — Ты, должно быть, замерз, — сказал он. Он взял руку Артура в свои и попытался передать хоть чуточку тепла. — Да у тебя же руки ледяные! Ты что, стоял тут всю ночь?  
       Мерлин продолжал яростно растирать холодную руку, вжимая пальцы в ладонь, пытаясь отдать часть своего тепла. И тут Артур медленно переплел свои пальцы с его. На миг Мерлина будто огнем обожгло там, где они касались друг друга. Он был уверен, что Артур тоже это почувствовал, но когда Мерлин взглянул на него, выражение лица Артура было просто невыразимо печальным.  
       — А я… яичницу приготовил, — невпопад ляпнул он.  
       — Надеюсь, в этот раз она из настоящих яиц, а не из этой гадости, — как и полагалось, голос у Артура был пренебрежительный, но грусть так и не ушла из его глаз. Спустя мгновение Артур провел пальцем по ладони Мерлина и опустил руку.  
       — Что собираешься делать с садом?  
       Мысли Мерлина блуждали далеко, и он не сразу понял, о чем это Артур.  
       — Ну, по правде говоря, это твой сад, так что… Вообще-то, я решил оставить его здесь.  
       Артур скользнул взглядом Мерлину за плечо, и тот добавил:  
       — Но ты должен пообещать мне присматривать за ними. Скоро появятся новые бабочки, а цветы все еще нужно удобрять и поливать, каждый день, и не забудь…  
       — Я кого-нибудь найму, — уголок рта у Артура чуть дрогнул, но Мерлин заметил, что улыбка не отразилась в его глазах. Он решил не обращать внимание на нехарактерную для Артура угрюмость и попытался вернуть его настроение в более привычное русло.  
       — Вообще-то, ты и сам мог бы все сделать, — пожурил он его. — Хотя ты и правда все портишь, стоит оставить тебя на произвол судьбы.  
       Артур высокомерно приподнял бровь.  
       — Зато я не надоедливая всезнайка.  
       Мерлин мастерски скопировал выражение его лица.  
       — Нет, ты надоедливый придурок.  
       На сей раз улыбка Артура выглядела настоящей.  
       — Ты меня… бесишь, — в его тоне так отчетливо прозвучали ласковые нотки, что Мерлин вмиг потерял способность к осмысленной речи и проговорил, запинаясь:  
       — А. Ну да. Взаимно.  
       Артур просиял, а потом его выражение стало почти нежным.  
       — Я рад, что ты здесь, Мерлин.  
       Мерлин растерялся.  
       — А где ж еще мне быть?  
       В глазах Артура снова промелькнула тоска.  
       — Ну, завтра последний день…  
       — А. Ну да… Завтра, — Мерлин почувствовал себя немного глупо. Разумеется, завтра все закончится, и он больше никогда не увидит Артура, но, как оказалось, в сердце еще оставалось место надежде. Но ведь именно этого ему и хотелось — избавиться от постоянных требований без толики благодарности и от собственной безнадежной влюбленности.  
       — Завтра нужно будет взглянуть на твою речь, почистить твой костюм для приема, а потом я навсегда исчезну из твоей жизни, — нарочито весело произнес он.  
       Мерлин заметил краем глаза, что на лице у Артура заиграли желваки. В один миг тон начальника стал деловым.  
       — Послушай, мне надо тебе кое о чем рассказать. Я… — Артур умолк и встретился с Мерлином взглядом. И тут же весь как-то сник. — Прости, что вел себя как последняя свинья, — выдавил он и отвернулся.  
       Мерлин пожал плечами, пытаясь убедить себя, что ему вовсе не больно, ведь извинений Артура было так мало, и он произнес их так поздно.  
       — Ничего. Жду не дождусь, когда вернусь в «Смити». Я по нему скучал.  
       Артур тяжело сглотнул.  
       — Тогда это хорошо, что ты скоро уходишь, — сказал он таким тоном, словно имел в виду прямо противоположное.  
       — Да, наверное, — тихо ответил Мерлин.  
         
       ***  
         
       Должно быть, у Артура совсем крыша поехала, если он позволил Моргане спланировать этот бал-маскарад. Когда-нибудь ее своеобразные вкусы и пристрастие к сентиментальным любовным романам загонят его в гроб, уже по одной только причине, что он умрет от смущения, просто находясь с ней рядом.  
       И что-то ему подсказывало, что случится это как раз сегодня.  
       Вестибюль «Камелота» выглядел как огромный зал средневекового замка с гобеленами, факелами, старинными одеждами, придворными шутами, менестрелями и… Как это Моргана уговорила отца надеть корону, Артур не имел ни малейшего представления.  
       Сам Артур оделся рыцарем, в сверкающих доспехах и кольчуге. Весило все это довольно прилично, но когда на него падал свет, выглядел он, с позволения сказать, просто ослепительно. Кроме того, он весь вечер таскал с собой настоящий (а не какую-нибудь там подделку) меч и от души поразмахивал им, вслушиваясь в свистящий звук, который издавало оружие, разрезая воздух.  
       Артур посмотрел на нелепый, совершенно неуместный здесь диско-шар, свисающий с хрустальной люстры. Потом его взгляд переместился вниз, на стоящего под шаром человека. Пятна света на миг осветили темные волосы и светлую кожу его помощника, и Артура внезапно окатила волна ослепляющего желания.  
       Мерлин глазел вокруг с детским восторгом, который, казалось, пронизывал все его существо, но Артур в кои-то веки порадовался его рассеянности. Мерлин еще не заметил его и потому не видел, как на него таращатся, приоткрыв рот. На нем была простая красная туника, шнуровка туго стягивала его ладную фигуру, а на узких бедрах висел кожаный ремень. Блестящие черные брюки плавно перетекали в черные кожаные ботинки, обхватывающие стройные ноги.  
       Артур подивился про себя, почему же он раньше не замечал, какие невероятно длинные у Мерлина ноги. Он словно увидел его в первый раз, и в то же время было во всем этом что-то необычайно знакомое. Он встретился взглядом с Мерлином, и тот расцвел улыбкой.  
       В этот миг что-то, притаившееся на самом краю сознания, что-то очень важное, появившееся в груди с самой первой их встречи, наконец-то встало на свое место.  
       Мерлин заметил его пристальный взгляд и, осмотрев себя, вопросительно пожал плечом. Почти незаметное движение еще больше привлекло внимание Артура, но даже при том, что у него пересохло во рту, он понял, что под этим жестом имелось в виду лишь невинное: «Как я выгляжу?»  
       Артур облизал губы и сглотнул, пытаясь изобразить на лице другое выражение помимо ошарашенного восхищения. Он позволил глазам поблаженствовать еще несколько секунд и кивнул. Улыбка Мерлина озарила всю комнату.  
       В следующий миг они уже шли навстречу друг другу словно в трансе. Артур обходил всех, кто встречался на его пути, не отрывая взгляда от Мерлина, будто тот мог исчезнуть, если Артур отвернется. Когда он подошел к Мерлину вплотную, то заметил, что шнуровка открывала шею и нежную впадинку между ключицами. Еще немного, и ничто бы его не остановило, он непременно коснулся бы Мерлина, чтобы проверить, правда ли его кожа такая мягкая, какой выглядит.  
       — Мерлин, ты… — Артур не договорил, чтобы не выставить себя еще большим идиотом.  
       Улыбка Мерлина стала чуть смущенной, и он еще раз окинул себя взглядом.  
       — Я не перестарался, нет? Я помню, ты сказал: «Что-нибудь, что носили слуги», но это же бал-маскарад, так что…  
       — Нет. Нет, это… — Артур откашлялся и попытался сказать как можно небрежнее: — Сойдет.  
       Губы Мерлина дрогнули в улыбке.  
       — Ну, ты не видел костюм целиком.   
       И он вытащил откуда-то большущую красную хрень с перьями, которую тут же и нахлобучил себе на голову.   
       Артур удивленно рассмеялся, но потом все-таки стащил это безобразие с его головы.  
       — В любое другое время роль придворного шута тебе очень пойдет, — сказал он, приглаживая взлохмаченную макушку. — Но сегодня… — Артур замолчал, полностью сосредоточившись на пряди темных волос между пальцами. Он скользнул рукой еще ниже, пока не коснулся щеки. Мерлин еле слышно втянул в себя воздух, и Артур очнулся. Кажется, он только что нарушил все допустимые границы между начальником и подчиненным. Но когда он взглянул Мерлину в лицо, тот улыбался, удивленной и в то же время невозможно счастливой улыбкой, которую Артур не видел уже очень давно. Странные чувства обуревали его. Воздух между ними сгустился, и Артур почувствовал, как кровь побежала по венам с почти запредельной скоростью. Мерлин посмотрел на его губы, и Артур придвинулся чуть ближе.  
       — Мерлин, — раздался нежеланный и не в меру жизнерадостный голос. Артур отдернул руку, окончательно нарушив очарование момента, как раз когда Уилл подошел ближе. — Отлично выглядишь! — вскричал он в полном восторге, осмотрев Мерлина с головы до пят. А потом у обормота хватило наглости провести пальцем по золотой вышивке рядом с воротником. Артур едва сдержался, чтобы не вытащить меч и не ударить им плашмя Уилла по башке. Он коротко взглянул на Мерлина и увидел, что тот по-прежнему за ним наблюдает с таким понимающим выражением лица, что Артур немного смутился.  
       Тут до Уилла, кажется, дошло, что никто не обращает на него внимание.  
       — Простите, я прервал что-то важное?  
       — Нет, — сказал Артур, затем откашлялся и попытался сделать вид, что это не его только что поймали за проявлением отнюдь не невинного интереса к своему помощнику. — Нет, конечно, нет. Просто… деловой разговор.  
       Мерлин все еще смотрел на него, и в его глазах светилось веселье, а еще обещание, такое, что пальцы Артура судорожно дернулись, на сей раз от неумолимого желания затащить помощника в ближайший темный угол и сделать все возможное, чтобы стереть эту бесстыдную ухмылку с его лица.  
       — Ничего такого, что мы не могли бы продолжить позже, — прибавил Мерлин, и сердце Артура быстро-быстро забилось в груди.  
       — Это хорошо, — сказал Уилл. — На секунду мне показалось, что вы обсуждаете ту неудачу с участком земли.  
       Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы он тут же целиком и полностью завладел вниманием Мерлина.  
       Артур же внезапно замер на месте, точно парализованный, и лишь беспомощно смотрел, как почва уходит у него из-под ног.  
       — Что? — непонимающе переспросил Мерлин.  
       — Знаю, официально еще не объявили, но я случайно услышал, как это обсуждали двое инвесторов. Похоже, они очень обрадовались, что вы передумали.  
       Мерлин смотрел на Уилла во все глаза целых пять секунд, а потом его черты сложились в странную смесь разочарования и ярости, изобразить которую было под силу только ему одному. Когда он повернулся обратно к Артуру, его взгляд обжигал.  
       — Это правда?  
       У Артура сжалось сердце: только их отношения стали прежними, как все тут же рухнуло прямо у него на глазах, и он отдал бы все, чтобы Мерлин продолжил смотреть на него так, как всего тридцать секунд назад.  
       — Мерлин, — тихо начал он, приготовившись извиняться.  
       Но Мерлин отшатнулся от него, и Артур даже не понял, что снова подошел к нему вплотную, пока тот не выставил перед собой руки, будто пытаясь удержать его на расстоянии.   
       — Поверить не могу… Ты же сказал…  
       — Я сказал, что не могу ничего обещать, — его даже не волновало, что в голосе отчетливо слышалась паника, потому что Мерлин сделал еще один шаг назад. Артур схватил его за руку, теплую и гладкую, как шелк. — Мерлин, пожалуйста. Дай мне объяснить.  
       Мерлин выдернул руку из хватки, и его черты сложились в усмешку, которая очень странно смотрелась на его лице.  
       — Не стоит, — выплюнул он. — Что бы ты мне сейчас ни сказал, я все равно не поверю.  
       С этими словами Мерлин развернулся и пошел прочь, через несколько секунд растворившись в толпе.  
       Весь разговор Уилл молча стоял в сторонке и выбрал именно этот миг, чтобы пойти вслед за Мерлином точно какой-нибудь гребаный герой-победитель. Артур схватил его за рубашку и резко вернул на место. Глаза Уилла расширились, но он не отступил. Артур сглотнул, пытаясь совладать с душившим его гневом, и сказал:  
       — Это было подло.  
       Уилл ощерился.  
       — Ой, да ладно тебе. Ты сам виноват. По-моему, без тебя Мерлину гораздо лучше.  
       Артур врезал ему в челюсть.  
       В следующую секунду он стряхнул с себя троих парней, пытающихся его удержать, и зашагал прочь, нарочно выбрав направление, противоположное тому, в котором скрылся Мерлин.  
       К черту Мерлина. К черту его, и его глупую физиономию, и эту идиотскую улыбку до ушей, и его дурацкий кофе, и слишком большие уши, и самодовольную лицемерную задницу. Такой бестолочи в помощниках у Артура и правда еще не было. Какое счастье, что послезавтра он больше никогда его не увидит.  
       Артур ни капли не удивился, что от этой мысли ему не полегчало. Ничуть.  
         
       ***  
         
       Мерлин конфисковал целую бутылку самого дорогого шампанского, которого только смог найти, и, когда Уилл его нашел, был уже на полпути к тому, чтобы упиться до полной отключки.  
       — Ничего не говори, — пригрозил Мерлин, размахивая бутылкой словно клинком. — Только попробуй сказать: «Я же тебе говорил», и я разобью бутылку о твою глупую башку.  
       Уилл поднял брови.  
       — И в мыслях не было.  
       — Нет, было. Не ври, — потребовал Мерлин и щедро хлебнул из горла. — Артур обманщик. Ненавижу обманщиков. Они обманывают. Я рад, что больше на него не работаю, — запальчиво заключил он. Быть может, если сказать это достаточно твердо, в груди перестанет ныть.  
       Уилл выставил перед собой руки, словно защищаясь от неминуемого нападения.  
       — Ну ладно, может, я и правда хотел это сказать. Но обещаю, что не скажу ни словечка, хотя бы потому, что ты чертовски устрашающе сейчас выглядишь.  
       Внезапно весь запал Мерлина прошел, и он сполз вниз по стене.  
       — Я думал, он может измениться. Я думал…  
       «Я думал, он может стать лучше».  
       — Не знаю, о чем я думал.  
       Уилл прислонился к стене рядом с Мерлином и забрал шампанское из его ослабевших пальцев. Сделал три хороших глотка, вернул бутылку Мерлину и сказал:  
       — Идем, приятель. Давай-ка свалим отсюда к чертовой матери.  
         
       ***  
         
       Артур не грустил. Он просто смотрел в окно, чтобы по привычке не начать высматривать в комнате Мерлина. Снова. Он знал, что больше не сможет вынести выражение обиды, которое увидел на его лице.  
       В любом случае теперь это не имеет значения. Артур все испортил. Теперь нечего и рассчитывать на то, что все станет как прежде.  
       Артур услышал стук шпилек и подумал, что только сестра могла выразить презрение одним лишь ритмом шагов. Голос ее прозвучал резко и повелительно:  
       — Если ты, Артур Пендрагон, не пойдешь за ним, то ты еще больший дурак, чем я думала, и заслуживаешь все те несчастья, которые тебе придется терпеть до конца своего жалкого, никчемного существования.  
       Артур мог бы подыскать сотни едких ответов, но, в конце концов, они только продлят этот мучительный разговор. И он решил сказать правду:  
       — Я ему не нужен.  
       — Неудивительно, после того, что ты сделал.  
       Артур стиснул зубы.  
       — У меня не было выбора.  
       — Выбор есть всегда. Иногда приходится поступать так, как считаешь нужным, и к черту последствия.  
       Артур медленно развернулся и встретился с ней взглядом. На лице у Морганы было то самое раздосадованное выражение, которое она приберегала для тех раз, когда думала, что Артур напрочь ослеп от собственной дурости и увидел бы очевидное, только если бы его написали неоновыми буквами. А еще это выражение появлялось у нее на лице, когда она знала, что Артуру придется признать ее правоту. Когда до него дошел смысл ее слов, на его лице вспыхнула широкая, полная надежды улыбка.  
       — Я говорил в последнее время, как сильно тебя ненавижу?  
       Моргана поняла, что он хотел этим сказать, и просто подняла глаза к потолку.  
       — Ох, уж эти мужчины! Такое ощущение, что у вас аллергия на то, чтобы говорить все как есть. Без меня от тебя не будет никакого толка, ты знаешь об этом?  
       Артур улыбнулся еще шире. У него с души словно камень упал, а потом его охватило нечто, очень похожее на предвкушение. Нужно немедленно найти Мерлина. Все еще можно исправить.  
       Меж тем Моргана, как известно, обладающая даром предвидения, добавила:  
       — Он, наверное, в твоей квартире, дуется.  
       — Я так полагаю, теперь ты считаешь меня своим должником? — полушутя спросил он.  
       Усмешка Морганы стала воистину дьявольской.  
       — Сделай меня шафером на вашей свадьбе, и мы в расчете. Я даже устрою тебе мальчишник.  
         
       ***  
         
       — Он наверху, — крикнул Мерлин, для наглядности показав вверх полупустой бутылкой шампанского. Спотыкаясь, он поднялся по лестнице, но, к счастью, за ним по пятам следовал Уилл. К счастью — потому что Мерлин вдруг качнулся назад, и Уилл поймал его, обхватив за талию. Руку можно было бы и убрать, но учитывая, что у него уже двоилось в глазах, Мерлин не стал возражать против помощи. Свободной рукой он обнял Уилла за плечи и повис на нем всем телом, обнаружив, что тот на удивление крепок.  
       Когда они наконец вывалились на крышу, Мерлин величественно обвел рукой крышу и объявил:  
       — Вот он.  
       Он повернулся и увидел на лице Уилла слегка обескураженное выражение.  
       — Знаешь, когда ты сказал, что хочешь мне что-то показать, я не это себе представил.  
       Мерлин резко выдохнул.  
       — Тебе не нравится, — сказал он. — Артуру тоже. Я думал, он просто притворяется, но, видимо, нет. А может, и да. Откуда мне знать? Он так хорошо умеет врать.  
       — А еще он тупица, — услужливо подсказал Уилл. — То, что он сделал, Мерлин… Я бы ни за что с тобой так не поступил.  
       Мерлин похлопал его по плечу и кивнул, да так, что непременно бы встретился носом с бетонным полом, если бы Уилл не держал его за пояс.  
       — Ты хороший друг, Уилл.  
       Тот как-то забавно фыркнул и, немного помедлив, сказал:  
       — Честно говоря, мне нужно тебе кое в чем признаться. — Мерлин с любопытством взглянул на него, чуть накренившись на один бок. Однако прошло несколько секунд, прежде чем он как следует сфокусировал взгляд на лице Уилла. — Я говорил искренне, когда сказал, что вижу в тебе большой потенциал. Но я хотел нанять тебя не только поэтому.  
       Мерлин словно плыл в тумане.  
       — Да?  
       — Я думал… точнее, надеялся… — Уилл замолчал, затем осторожно забрал бутылку у Мерлина из рук. Сделав щедрый глоток, он повернулся, чтобы посмотреть Мерлину прямо в глаза. — У нас с тобой много общего. Я тут подумал: из нас… вышла бы очень хорошая команда. Очень.  
       Прежде чем Мерлин догадался, что Уилл хотел этим сказать, тот внезапно прижался своими губами к его. Поцелуй, мягко говоря, явился полной неожиданностью, но когда первое потрясение прошло, он оказался довольно… милым. Он дарил утешение, в котором Мерлин так нуждался, сам того не сознавая. Губы Уилла были мягкими и сухими, и Мерлин неожиданно для себя облизал их. Уилл чуть наклонил голову, чтобы углубить поцелуй, но тут раздался звон разбитого стекла, и они отпрыгнули друг от друга.  
         
       ***  
         
       Когда Артур вернулся в квартиру, он едва ли не насвистывал. Он знал, что будет сложно, но верил, что сможет во всем разобраться. Он по-прежнему не имел ни малейшего понятия, что делать с отцом, но утром он обязательно придумает, как умаслить застройщиков. Прямо сейчас необходимо увидеть Мерлина, все уладить и снова вернуть их отношения в то русло, в котором, теперь он это признавал, они двигались с самого первого дня.  
       В квартире Мерлина не было, оставалась только крыша. Повинуясь порыву, Артур схватил с полки бутылку вина, потом спросил себя, не слишком ли испытывает судьбу. Он идет туда по делу, а не на романтическое свидание на крыше. Он поставил бутылку на место, затем стал подниматься по лестнице, но на полпути вернулся и снова ее взял вместе с двумя бокалами. Нигде не написано, что на деловые переговоры нельзя приносить с собой вино в знак примирения.  
       С бутылкой и бокалами Артур взлетел по ступенькам, шагнул на крышу и замер. Только с нескольких попыток он наконец сообразил, что за живописная картина открылась вдруг перед ним: немыслимый образ Мерлина и Уилла в страстных объятиях друг друга. Сердце Артура ухнуло вниз, бутылка выскользнула из пальцев и разбилась о бетон.  
         
       ***  
         
       Вздрогнув, Мерлин повернулся.  
       — Ар… Артур? — заикаясь, выдавил он. Артур встретился с ним взглядом, но ведь Мерлину уже разбили сердце сегодня, казалось бы, невозможно снова это сделать. Тогда как объяснить то чувство, что возникло, когда он увидел лицо Артура?  
       Очень запоздало Мерлин высвободился из объятий Уилла. Он сделал неуверенный шаг вперед и, внезапно протрезвев, сказал:  
       — Артур, это не то… Я могу объяснить.  
       Артур развернулся и ринулся вниз по лестнице. Мерлин, не раздумывая, бросился следом. Он поравнялся с ним у лифта, где Артур яростно тыкал в кнопку вызова, как будто от этого лифт приедет быстрее.  
       — Артур, прошу тебя, давай поговорим.  
       — Мне не нужны твои объяснения, Мерлин, — ответил Артур дверям лифта. — Мы оба взрослые люди, и я прекрасно понимаю, что именно вы с ним запланировали на остаток вечера.  
       — Запланировали? Что… Нет, Артур, все было совсем не… Это была случайность.  
       — Так он просто споткнулся и зацепился за тебя губами? Так, что ли? — взвился Артур и ткнул в кнопку вызова с еще большей силой.  
       Мерлин снова вспыхнул от негодования, что обычно случалось только рядом с Артуром. Такое чувство, словно тот напрочь забыл, что всего несколько часов назад сам предал доверие Мерлина.  
       — Не вижу причин, чтобы ты вел себя, как ревнивый бойфренд! Я попросил тебя об одном-единственном одолжении, а ты меня обманул!  
       — Не все живут в волшебном мирке, который ты себе создал, Мерлин. Некоторые вынуждены жить в реальном мире. А в реальном мире не все складывается так, как хочется. Все сложно, и иногда приходится чем-то жертвовать.  
       Мерлин невесело рассмеялся.  
       — Вот только не надо говорить мне о жертвах, когда я потратил целый год своей жизни, вкалывая на тебя как проклятый. Ты просто хочешь выгородить себя.  
       — Лучше выгораживать себя, чем отдаться первому, кто попросит, — прошипел Артур, махнув рукой в сторону крыши.  
       Мерлин с трудом сглотнул и несколько секунд не решался заговорить из страха выдать голосом, как больно слова Артура ранили его.  
       — Не будь таким, Артур. На самом деле ты лучше. Если бы ты только…  
       — Я не один их твоих глупых зверьков, Мерлин. Меня не надо спасать.  
       — Поверить не могу, что ты даже пальцем не шевелишь, чтобы измениться!  
       В приступе ярости Артур пнул двери лифта и повернулся к Мерлину.  
       — Я такой, какой есть. Прости, если я недостаточно хорош для тебя. Не все укладываются в твои строгие стандарты, — он снова показал на крышу, чтобы не осталось ни малейших сомнений, о ком он сейчас.  
       Двери лифта открылись, и Артур поспешно шагнул внутрь. Мерлин, однако, придержал двери и наклонился вперед, чтобы посмотреть Артуру прямо в глаза.  
       — Мне не нужно совершенство, Артур. Это скучно. Но я не хочу работать на того, в кого не могу поверить. — В глазах Артура плескалась ярость и боль, но Мерлин должен был это сказать. — Знаешь, не так уж это и сложно — измениться. Даже для такого безмозглого осла, как ты.  
       С этими словами Мерлин отступил на шаг и позволил дверям закрыться.  
       Он долго смотрел на место, где только что стоял Артур, пока Уилл не положил руку ему на плечо.  
       — Он тебя не заслуживает.  
       Мерлин часто заморгал, чтобы избавиться от жжения в глазах, и ответил:  
       — В том-то и дело. Может, как раз и заслуживает, но он даже не пытается что-нибудь для этого сделать.


	5. Chapter 5

Вечеринка по случаю ухода Мерлина была в полном разгаре. Играла музыка, повсюду висели воздушные шары с пожеланиями удачи, там даже торт был. Единственное, чего не хватало — самого Мерлина.  
       Дверь в кабинет Артура тихо закрылась, заглушая звуки музыки. Мерлин прикрыл глаза и прислонился лбом к деревянной поверхности. Вряд ли кто-нибудь заметит его отсутствие на собственной вечеринке, а если и заметят, то не станут возражать. Никто не назвал бы его сейчас душой компании.  
       Мерлин открыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул. На его памяти Артур впервые не пришел на работу, и в кабинете будто чего-то недоставало. Словно света в лампах было недостаточно, чтобы осветить все помещение. Точно так же Мерлин чувствовал себя в квартире вчера вечером, когда Артур решил не ночевать дома.  
       Дома. Пора бы уже перестать так думать, особенно учитывая то, что он съехал оттуда сегодня утром.  
       Мерлин медленно подошел к столу, провел пальцем по краю отполированной поверхности. Немного помедлив, опустился в кресло. Может, это всего лишь его воображение, но, кажется, он почувствовал слабый запах ужасно дорогого, протестированного на животных лосьона после бритья. Не успев сообразить, что он, собственно, делает, Мерлин поднял трубку и почти уже набрал номер Артура, как тут же швырнул трубку обратно на рычаг. А секундой позже снова ее поднял.  
       Три гудка спустя Мерлин даже не дал Гвен сказать «Алло».  
       — Кажется, теперь я точно в заднице.  
       — Мерлин? В чем дело?  
       — Я его потерял, — Мерлин даже не задумался о бессмысленности своего заявления: как можно потерять того, от кого сам хочешь уйти, но, к счастью, Гвен не стала на это указывать.  
       — Не говори так, — как всегда, с надеждой на лучшее ответила она. — А как же этот ваш девиз, который вы с Лансом без конца повторяете? «Дело не проиграно, пока есть хоть один человек, готовый сражаться за него».  
       — А что, если я больше не хочу за него сражаться? Я даже не уверен, хочу ли я его видеть. То, что он сделал, — такое не прощают. И потом у него даже не хватило смелости прийти на работу и взглянуть мне в глаза. По крайней мере мог бы зайти домой, чтобы я в последний раз назвал его придурком, — и Мерлин знал, что Гвен поняла: на самом деле он хотел сказать: «Я даже не смог с ним попрощаться».  
       — Я знаю, ты злишься на него сейчас, Мерлин, но если ты его любишь так, как я думаю, ты найдешь способ оставить это недоразумение в прошлом. Мне пришлось бороться за Ланса, и это лучшее, что я сделала в своей жизни.  
       — Правда? — с надеждой спросил Мерлин.  
       — Конечно, — ответила подруга, но тут в трубке послышались какие-то приглушенные звуки, и Мерлин поспешно убрал трубку подальше от уха, когда Гвен вдруг истошно завопила:  
       — Видит бог, Ланс, если ты еще хоть раз забудешь опустить сиденье унитаза, я лично организую охоту на африканских слонов!  
       Мерлин потрясенно таращился на телефон несколько секунд, а потом неуверенно сказал:  
       — Эээ, Гвен, если я не вовремя, я…  
       Гвен страдальчески вздохнула.  
       — Послушай меня, Мерлин. Если я и научилась чему-то, так это тому, что в сражениях с человеком, которого любишь, всегда нужно идти до конца. Ты сможешь его вернуть. Просто действуй.  
       Мерлин подумал об этом.  
       — А что, если он не хочет, чтобы его возвращали? — спросил он и сам поморщился от того, каким жалобным прозвучал его голос.  
       Гвен промолчала. Наверное, потому, что была слишком милой, чтобы сказать: «Тогда ты больше ничего не сможешь сделать».  
         
       ***  
         
       Артур провел этот день в квартире Морганы. Не то чтобы он там отсиживался, просто избегал кое-чего, к чему пока совершенно не был готов, например, к тому, чтобы увидеть Мерлина. Само собой, рано или поздно Моргана вернется домой, а Артур вовсе не горел желанием разбираться еще и с ней, и не мог же он вечно держаться подальше от собственной квартиры.  
       Когда Артур вернулся домой, то сразу понял, что Мерлин уже уехал. В квартире было тихо, так, как никогда не было, когда он в ней жил, словно воздух вибрировал по-другому от одного его присутствия. Не успев даже толком об этом подумать, Артур очутился на пороге второй спальни. Вещей у Мерлина никогда не было особенно много, но без привычного беспорядка комната казалась пустой. На стенах ничего не висело, шкаф опустел, а постель была аккуратно заправлена. Артур хмуро разглядывал ровно подоткнутые углы. И понадеялся, что Мерлин сменил простыни, после того как они с Уиллом…  
       Артур захлопнул дверь и взлетел по ступенькам на крышу, ему вдруг почудилось, будто собственная квартира душит его. Однако никакого облегчения это ему не принесло, потому что первое, что он увидел, открыв дверь, был этот дурацкий сад. Артур прикрыл глаза, и в голове тут же вспыхнули картинки из прошлой ночи: Мерлин в объятиях Уилла, его розовые блестящие губы прижаты к губам счастливого соперника. Артур невольно сделал шаг назад, и тут под ногами что-то хрустнуло. Он посмотрел вниз и увидел осколки зеленого стекла и красное пятно. Артур осторожно поддел ногой осколок, а потом с силой наступил на него, раскрошив в порошок и стискивая зубы так, что им грозила та же участь. Не помня себя от гнева, Артур подлетел к навесу и оторвал сетку от стены.  
       Бабочки, такие же бестолковые, как и их хозяин, даже не поняли, что нежданно-негаданно обрели свободу. Несколько крылатых созданий пролетело мимо по неровной дуге, но большая часть, казалось, отнюдь не рвалась покидать золотистые лепестки. На секунду Артур задумался, зачем же тогда вообще ставить навес, но тут его взгляд упал на зеленое нечто, свисающее с одного из листьев. Рассмотрев непонятную штуковину повнимательнее, Артур понял, что это кокон припозднившейся гусеницы, у которой, видимо, не хватало мозгов понять, что когда она станет бабочкой, температура на улице будет опускаться все ниже и ниже, а листья поменяют цвет с зеленого на красный и золотой. Будет уже слишком поздно.  
       Осознание нахлынуло на Артура с силой цунами. В голове снова зазвучали слова Мерлина, словно тот проорал их в мегафон: «Знаешь, не так уж это и сложно — измениться. Даже для такого безмозглого осла, как ты».  
       Может, Мерлин и вел себя как идиот почти все время, но в редких случаях он умудрялся удивить Артура своими озарениями. И в этих редких случаях Артур к нему прислушивался.  
       Он даже не знал, хотел ли вернуть Мерлина, или, раз уж на то пошло, принадлежал ли тот ему вообще когда-нибудь. Но одно Артур знал совершенно точно: он не сдержал слово и глубоко ранил Мерлина. А еще он знал, что не способен предать друга. Ему нравилось думать, что он выше этого. Возможно, пришло время это доказать.  
       Взглянув на кокон еще раз, Артур очень осторожно поднял горшок и перенес в тепло квартиры, в порыве вдохновения поставив его на свой стол.  
       А потом сел за самую трудную речь в своей жизни.  
         
       ***  
         
       Мерлин закинул ноги на столик. На коленях у него лежал неизменный синий фартук, а рядом остывал латте с соевым молоком. По древнему телеку шел повторный показ «Холлиоукс», но Мерлин почти не обращал на него внимание. Он окончательно перестал смотреть, когда Джон Пол и Крейг укатили в закат. Везучие, сволочи.  
       Тут в комнату ворвалась Гвен и направилась прямиком к телевизору.  
       — Эй! Вообще-то я это смотрел!  
       — Нет, не смотрел, ты хандрил, — строго сказала Гвен и остановилась на канале, который искала.  
       Мерлин мельком взглянул на экран. Оттуда на него смотрел Артур, мать его, Пендрагон, невыносимо прекрасный в золотистых лучах солнца.   
       — О нет, только не это. — Он привстал было с кресла, но пугающе сильные руки обхватили его сзади и усадили обратно.  
       — Это для твоего же блага. Чем скорее ты одержишь победу над своими страхами, тем быстрее вернешься к священной борьбе, — торжественно возвестил Ланселот.  
       Мерлин вздохнул. Он знал, что Ланселот надеется снова увидеть его среди добровольцев ЕдинОРОГа, но, по правде говоря, Мерлин сомневался, что вернется в их стройные ряды. Теперь все казалось таким бессмысленным.  
       Гвен прибавила громкость, и в комнате зазвучал чистый и сильный голос Артура:  
       — …хотел бы поблагодарить всех собравшихся здесь сегодня. Этот проект предоставит новые рабочие места, как и уникальную возможность для семейного отдыха и общения. Это шаг вперед для нашего общества в целом и обещание от лица сотрудников «Пендрагон Корпорэйшн» всегда уважать и ценить лондонцев.  
       Мерлин протестующе застонал и хотел уже встать, но Гвен положила руку ему на плечо и пригвоздила к месту взглядом, достойным самой Морганы, когда та вселяла в окружающих страх и ужас. Мерлин неохотно перевел взгляд обратно на экран и стал мрачно наблюдать, как Артур бегло просматривает свои записи.  
       — Но чтобы по-настоящему доказать кому-то, что ты заботишься о нем, нужно быть с ним предельно откровенным. Я убедился в этом на собственном горьком опыте. В моей жизни был… кое-кто, я не говорил ему всей правды и больно ранил этого человека. — Мерлин еле сдержал удивленный возглас. — Я пообещал ему, что сделаю все от меня зависящее, чтобы сохранить часть этой земли для заповедника, чтобы спасти от исчезновения редкий вид бабочек, живущих только здесь. Он доверился мне, а я предал его доверие. И за это я прошу у него прощения.  
       Мерлин изо всех сил старался не обращать внимание на участившийся пульс, сердце колотилось так, что, казалось, вот-вот выскочит из груди.  
       — Но одно я не предам точно, и это — мой долг перед компанией и перед лондонцами. — На секунду Мерлин снова почувствовал ярость, но тут Артур продолжил, и гнев растаял без следа. — Долг «Пендрагон Корпорэйшн» — задумываться не только о настоящем, но и о будущем. Этот крохотный кусок земли останется незастроенным, мы должны сохранить его для будущих поколений, — Мерлин придвинулся чуть ближе к экрану, будто вместо изображения был настоящий, живой Артур, и он мог разглядеть, говорит ли тот правду, просто встретившись с ним взглядом. Следующие слова Артур произнес немного мягче, и, хотя по многострадальному телевизору определить было трудно, Мерлину показалось, что Артур криво усмехнулся:  
       — Если этот человек и научил меня чему-то, так это тому, что две противоположности, такие, как бетон и природа, не обязательно должны противостоять друг другу. Они могут идти рука об руку, дополнять друг друга, создавая тем самым гармоничный союз. «Пендрагон Корпорэйшн» гордится быть частью этого союза.   
       — Но в первую очередь нас характеризует не долг и честь, а то, как мы относимся к тем, кто нам дорог. Мне стыдно это говорить, но я очень плохо обращался с этим человеком. Он верил в меня, а я его подвел, — Артур чуть опустил голову. — Несмотря на то, что он бывает очень упрямым и не идет на компромисс, а еще ужасно одевается, — Мерлин фыркнул, но не отвернулся. — Он… он очень похож на бабочек, которых надеется спасти… Немного неуклюжий и странный, но стоит к нему приглядеться, как он… покажется даже красивым. И единственным в своем роде.  
       Мерлин даже не понял, насколько близко подобрался к телевизору, пока не упал со стула, приземлившись на задницу. Но даже это не отвлекло его от экрана.  
       Артур перестал пользоваться своими записями, он даже в камеру больше не смотрел. Он задумчиво глядел куда-то, и в его голосе зазвучали чуточку смущенные, нежные нотки, как всегда, когда Мерлин неожиданно для него делал что-нибудь полезное.  
       — И хотя я больно ранил его и оттолкнул… он стал другой стороной моей монеты. Он дополняет меня. С ним я чувствую себя целым.  
       Мерлин задумался, не пропустил ли он объявление об изменении воздушной среды, потому что ему вдруг стало невероятно трудно дышать.  
       Артур откашлялся и, казалось, немного пришел в себя.  
       — Таким образом, мы сохраним часть земли необработанной, потому что «Пендрагон Корпорэйшн» ценит жителей Лондона и потому что… потому что я ценю его. Больше всего на свете.  
       Артур сошел с экрана под аккомпанемент сотен вопросов и вспышек фотокамер. Репортеры тут же принялись превозносить его до небес и гадать, каких изменений ждать на рынке. Мерлин завороженно уставился в экран, ничего не видя. Гвен примостилась рядом с ним на полу и осторожно взяла его за локоть. Когда Мерлин повернулся к ней, ему показалось, что влажный блеск карих глаз отражается в его собственных. Хриплым срывающимся голосом он выдавил бессмысленное:  
       — Гвен… я…  
       Ланселот бросил ему ключи.  
       — Возьми мою машину, — сказал он. — У меня Приус.  
         
       ***  
         
       Мерлин несся на сумасшедшей скорости.  
       Он лавировал по узким улочкам и проезжал на красный так часто, что сам удивился, когда добрался до «Камелота» целым и невредимым, не говоря уже о том, что не попал в участок за превышение скорости. Когда дверь лифта не открылась сразу же, как он нажал кнопку, пришлось приложить усилие, чтобы не броситься вверх по лестнице. Он возблагодарил себя за сентиментальность и рассеянность, благодаря которым так и не снял с брелка ключ от квартиры Артура, и, как только открыл замок, мигом взлетел по винтовой лестнице, зная с уверенностью, которая немного пугала, что найдет Артура там.  
       Мерлин даже не дал себе отдышаться и толкнул дверь на крышу, ловя ртом прохладный, почти осенний воздух и пытаясь сообразить, что за картина открылась перед ним. Артур сидел под навесом, подклеенным с одной стороны. У него на коленях лежал ноутбук, и он во все глаза смотрел на Мерлина из-за стекол очков, которые надевал, только когда хотел придать себе побольше серьезности и зрелости. Мерлин раскрыл было рот, не зная, что сказать, и сам поморщился, когда первым, что пришло ему в голову, стало:  
       — Я не спал с Уиллом.  
       «Молодец, Мерлин, не успел открыть рот, как все испортил», — съязвил внутренний голос. Артур, судя по приподнятой брови, был с ним совершенно согласен.  
       — Э… Я хотел сказать… Я видел твое выступление, — ляпнул он. Интересно, возможно ли повернуть разговор так, чтобы они полностью раскрылись друг перед другом, так, как он себе представлял, когда мчался сюда как угорелый. Когда единственным ответом Артура был несколько оторопевший взгляд из-за стекол на удивление не уродующих его очков, Мерлин решил, что пора высказать все начистоту. В конце концов, теперь его черед.  
       Собравшись с духом, Мерлин шагнул вперед.  
       — Артур… Я встаю по утрам ради тебя, — глаза у Артура округлились, и Мерлин прерывисто вздохнул, прежде чем продолжить: — И не потому, что нужно приготовить для тебя одежду, и завтрак, и вытащить тебя из постели… хотя и это тоже, но… Дело тут не в работе. По крайней мере не совсем. Я хочу сказать, да, приходится бегать по всему городу, чтобы захватить для тебя кучу всего, а еще стирать, и чистить твою одежду, но это далеко не все. Ты великий человек, Артур. Когда не ведешь себя, как придурок. И я… не хочу другую работу. Я рад служить тебе до последнего вздоха. Вернее, до того дня, как получу достойную пенсию, но… в общем, ты понял.  
       Мерлин сделал еще один нерешительный шаг вперед. У него задрожали руки, но голос его звучал все так же отчетливо:  
       — И даже если я и правда временами ненавижу эту работу и по-прежнему считаю тебя болваном, я бы не… Я хочу только тебя.  
       Артур снял очки и отложил их в сторону. Его бесстрастный взгляд мог означать, что он так же смущен его признанием, как и сам Мерлин, или же он думал, что у помощника окончательно отказали мозги. Наконец, когда больше нельзя было мириться с напряжением, Мерлин тихо спросил:  
       — Может, скажешь что-нибудь?  
       Немного помедлив, Артур отвел взгляд.  
       — Мне нужно вернуться к работе.  
       Мерлин побледнел.  
       — А.  
       Все еще не глядя на него, Артур пояснил:  
       — Нужно предоставить отцу новое предложение, так что… — на лице у него дергался мускул, но не считая этого, его выражение было начисто лишено эмоций.  
       — Само собой. Конечно. Ну, я… — и Мерлин неопределенно махнул рукой в сторону двери. Когда Артур ничем не показал, что ему не все равно, и все с тем же загадочным выражением продолжил смотреть куда угодно, только не на него, Мерлин просто кивнул и пошел к выходу. Каждый шаг болью отдавался в груди. Как можно было так ошибиться? Он был так уверен, что сможет все уладить, что они оба хотят одного и того же. Он знал, что Артур сказал все это не просто так. Может, речь Мерлина не была столь же красноречивой, но неужели Артур счел ее такой неудачной, что передумал дать их отношениям второй шанс? Само собой, они всегда будут ругаться друг с другом, как кошка с собакой, но и хорошего тоже будет много. Про их слаженную работу слагали бы легенды. Как Артур мог отказаться от всего этого? Мерлин медленно шел к двери и думал, как же можно было надеяться на то, чтобы склеить свое сердце, когда ему нанесли такой сокрушительный удар.  
       Мерлин уже взялся за ручку, когда Артур схватил его за плечо и развернул к себе, зарываясь одной рукой ему в волосы и целуя так, словно от этого зависели судьбы мира. Секунду спустя Мерлин обнял его за шею и ответил на поцелуй.  
       В этот миг все встало на свои места, словно единственное, в чем нуждался Мерлин, чтобы чувствовать себя живым, это прикосновение губ Артура к его губам. Поцелуй вышел жадным, влажным и самую малость сентиментальным, казалось, отчаяние в нем перевешивало ласку, но Мерлину было все равно, в голове билось лишь: «Да, да, да, наконец-то». Артур прижал его к двери, и Мерлин вцепился ему в плечи. Это было все, чего он так страстно желал, но ему хотелось еще и еще. Артур втиснул бедро между его ног, и потребовался бы лом, чтобы оттащить их друг от друга. Всего две минуты, и Мерлин кончил бы в брюки прямо здесь, на этой долбаной крыше. Собрав в кучу мозги, что еще не растеклись от блаженства, когда Артур покусывал и посасывал его нижнюю губу, Мерлин пробормотал между лихорадочными поцелуями:  
       — Артур. В постель.  
       Артур издал звук, который можно было расценить как одобрение, что-то среднее между стоном и вздохом. Затем он снова прижался к Мерлину бедрами, и тот подумал, что ошибся, не две минуты, а две секунды. Он отталкивал от себя Артура, пока тот не отстранился с недовольным стоном. Взгляд его был не просто жадным — плотоядным, губы — припухшими и влажными, и он не сводил потемневших глаз с губ Мерлина, ясно давая понять: он напрягает всю силу воли, чтобы не наброситься на Мерлина снова, и у того ушла целая секунда, чтобы взять в толк, почему нельзя этого допустить, по крайней мере пока.  
       Не отрывая от Артура взгляда, он повторил голосом, который и сам едва узнал:  
       — Артур. В постель.  
       У того на лице заиграла почти маньячная улыбка, затем он отодвинул Мерлина в сторону и пинком (что было совсем ни к чему) открыл дверь в квартиру.  
         
       ***  
         
       Артур практически нес Мерлина на себе всю дорогу до своей комнаты. Они пытались раздеть друг друга, сгорая от желания прикоснуться наконец к обнаженной коже, но не хотели прерывать поцелуй и вообще отрываться друг от друга хотя бы на пару сантиметров. Артур ушиб локти и пальцы на ногах, пытаясь всего-навсего снять с Мерлина рубашку, Мерлин же в свою очередь сумел расстегнуть всего три пуговицы Артуровой рубашки, и то благодаря чистой случайности. Удивительно, как они не убили друг друга, прежде чем добрались до спальни.  
       На мгновение они отвлеклись друг от друга, когда Мерлин споткнулся о бесценный напольный светильник Тиффани, и оба они повалились на кушетку, в очередной раз соприкоснувшись бедрами. Но даже то, что светильник разлетелся на тысячи кусочков, не вызвало у Артура должной реакции, потому что Мерлин лишь что-то пробормотал и сильнее прижался бедром к его члену. Артур застонал и положил руки ему на задницу. Мерлин задрожал и чуть отстранился, жарко дыша ему в шею.  
       И поскольку Артур все же был придурком, он не удержался и с усмешкой прошептал Мерлину в ухо:  
       — Я вычту это из твоей зарплаты.  
       Мерлин негодующе вскрикнул, то ли в знак протеста, то ли от того, что именно в эту секунду Артур слегка прикусил мочку его уха.  
       Артур провел руками по горячей обнаженной груди, взял лицо Мерлина в ладони и притянул его в еще один обжигающий поцелуй. Мерлин оставил тщетные попытки снять с Артура рубашку и принялся расстегивать его ремень. Запустив пальцы ему в волосы, Артур спихнул их обоих с кушетки и потащил Мерлина в спальню. Несмотря на то, что он беспрерывно подталкивал и тянул Мерлина в нужном направлении, они дважды запутались друг у друга в ногах, а потом Мерлин чуть отодвинулся и выдохнул Артуру в губы:  
       — Черт побери, Артур, мои уши — не ручки.  
       Артур уперся внутренней стороной коленей в кровать и скользнул руками на мягкое местечко у Мерлина на шее.  
       — Не моя вина, что ты не умеешь одновременно ходить и раздеваться. В самом деле, Мерлин, ты же вроде говорил, что хорош в этом.  
       Мерлин смерил его раздосадованным взглядом, и в следующий миг брюки Артура оказались расстегнуты, а сам он лежал на спине в кровати. Ну ладно, это и впрямь впечатляло. Мерлин лег на него, запустив руки под рубашку, и прильнул влажным ртом к шее.  
       — Может, если ты прекратишь наконец командовать… — прорычал он.  
       Артур провел ладонями по его ягодицам, вжался в него пахом и потерся своим членом о его. Мерлин осекся и со свистом втянул в себя воздух.  
       — Ну, кто-то же должен, ты-то ведь этого не умеешь от слова совсем. Даже рубашку как следует не расстегнул.  
       Мерлин яростно дернул за ткань и оторвал две последние пуговицы.  
       — Ты что, кончаешь от того, что портишь мои рубашки? — спросил Артур дрожащим голосом, а потом совсем не по-мужски вскрикнул, когда Мерлин прикоснулся губами к его соску и сделал что-то совершенно распутное, непристойное и невероятное. Артур отчаянно выгнулся и прошептал:  
       — О черт, — потому что ему показалось, что все нервные окончания его тела внезапно сосредоточились у Мерлина под языком. — Теперь ясно, что ты тогда имел в виду… насчет языка, — беспомощно выдохнул он.  
       Артур кожей почувствовал самодовольную улыбку.  
       — Да ты еще ничего не видел, — сказал Мерлин и стал покрывать поцелуями его тело, спускаясь все ниже. Не успев дойти до пояса брюк, Мерлин стащил их вместе с боксерами, но не до конца, и вместо того, чтобы стянуть их совсем, погладил член Артура и взял его в рот.  
       Фейерверк удовольствия вспыхнул у Артура в голове. Мерлин быстро прошелся языком по головке, подразнил щелку, и Артур издал звук, услышали бы который только дельфины. Затем Мерлин, этот обламывающий кайф садист со склонностью к суициду, выпустил изо рта его член и улыбнулся. Он позволил нижней губе, розовой и блестящей, скользнуть по головке и поинтересовался как бы между прочим:  
       — По-моему, сейчас самое время обсудить повышение, как думаешь?  
       Артур изо всех сил вцепился в простыни, чтобы не задушить Мерлина, хотя бы по одной-единственной причине: не хотелось умереть от спермотоксикоза.  
       — Мерлин, — предупредил он сквозь зубы.  
       Тот в ответ провел языком по всей длине члена и облизал головку, отчего по всему телу Артура прокатились волны удовольствия. Он прикусил губу и попытался не ерзать, когда Мерлин продолжил делиться с ним своими мечтами:  
       — Или, может, отдельный кабинет? Было бы здорово.  
       Артур застонал и выдавил:  
       — Сделаю тебя вице-президентом минета, если хочешь, только продолжай, мать твою.  
       — Ты от природы не способен попросить по-человечески, да?  
       И поскольку Артуру было уже плевать на гордость, лишь бы Мерлин снова прикоснулся к его члену в ближайшие десять секунд, он взмолился:  
       — Мерлин, пожалуйста.  
       Тогда Мерлин взял его в рот почти до конца, и Артур выгнулся в беззвучном крике.  
       Но тут он резко вернулся в реальность, обнаружив одну руку Мерлина у себя на щеке, а другую у основания члена. Голос Мерлина немного прояснил туман у Артура в голове:  
       — Нет, Артур, еще рано. Оставайся со мной. Я сдохну, если окажется, что я ждал все это время только для того, чтобы ты отключился всего через пять минут.  
       — Сволочь, — почти всхлипнул Артур. Если Мерлин и это превратит в столкновение характеров, как и все, что они делали вместе, тогда он не прочь сжульничать. Артур взял Мерлина за руку и медленно облизал его пальцы.  
       — Твою мать, — с чувством выругался Мерлин. Глаза у него расширились и потемнели. Артур зарылся пальцами в его волосы и влажно поцеловал в губы.  
       — Мерлин, — простонал он. — У нас еще будет время, сколько угодно, просто… Я больше не могу ждать. — Артур устал ждать. Он хотел этого так сильно и так долго, сам об этом не подозревая, что желание нарастало в нем, как лавина, грозящая поглотить все на своем пути, в том числе и его самого.  
       Мерлин прерывисто дышал ему в губы.  
       — Ладно, — выдохнул он. — Но ты мой должник.  
       Он вернулся к прерванному занятию и в этот раз не стал дразнить, а быстро заскользил по члену губами, слегка касаясь языком. Немного погодя Мерлин засунул влажные пальцы в тесный вход, легонько задев нежную кожу за яичками, и Артур потерялся в наслаждении. За доли секунды он разлетелся на тысячи кусочков и снова стал одним целым, и, похоже, мозги вернулись не в том состоянии, в котором были прежде, потому что руки и ноги отказывались слушаться, а веки — приподниматься, и все, на что он оказался способен, это просто лежать, пытаясь отдышаться.  
       Мерлин, видимо, понял, что Артур на грани того, чтобы потерять сознание.  
       — О, нет, только не это. Артур! Не смей отключаться, слышишь!  
       Словно издалека Артур услышал, как Мерлин снял с себя брюки, но все, что он смог, — это раздвинуть колени чуть шире, чтобы тот устроился между его бедрами. Каменно-твердый член коснулся его собственного, все еще довольно чувствительного, так что прикосновение вышло почти болезненным. Мерлин вжался в него бедрами, вдавливая в матрац. Артур сумел-таки вытащить одну ногу из брюк, по-прежнему удерживающих в плену его щиколотки, и закинул ногу Мерлину на бедро. Все, на что его хватало, — просто лежать и стонать чуть слышно, пока Мерлин пользовался его телом, чтобы взять то, в чем он так нуждался, и что Артур с радостью готов был отдать. Мерлин тихо постанывал ему в шею и, когда Артур повернулся и приник губами к резко очерченной линии его подбородка, с криком кончил.  
       Придя в себя, он раздраженно проговорил:  
       — Можно было догадаться, что ты просто ляжешь и заставишь меня сделать всю работу, скотина ленивая.  
       Артур хотел сказать: «Ты не дал мне время восстановить силы. Мне только что подарили самый лучший минет в моей жизни, и я не в состоянии сейчас отвечать за свои действия», но произнес лишь: «Угу». Он попытался снова, на сей раз с большим успехом:  
       — Не я виноват в том, что ты не можешь немного подождать. Даже брюки с меня не снял.  
       — Никто тебе не запрещал, мог бы и сам это сделать.   
       Артур приподнял бровь.   
       — Что, теперь я еще и раздевать тебя должен? — продолжил Мерлин.  
       Артур уставился в потолок и поразмыслил над этим. К несчастью, Мерлин не дал ему додумать.  
       — И не мечтай. Черт побери, Артур, я не собираюсь тебя раздевать. По крайней мере пока ты не выучишь, что значит «взаимность».  
       Артур не надул губы, нисколечко.  
       — С моим членом во рту ты мне нравился больше. Тогда ты хотя бы молчал.  
       Артур успел получить секундное предупреждение, а потом его огрели подушкой.  
         
       ***  
         
       Если Мерлин и боялся, что станет всего лишь одним из многих, и утром Артур вышвырнет его из постели, его страх быстро рассеялся, когда он проснулся в предрассветный час и обнаружил, что Артур крепко прижимает его к себе и лениво вычерчивает у него на бедре узоры. Улыбнувшись, Мерлин поцеловал его в шею и приоткрыл глаза. Оказалось, что Артур смотрит на него с нежной улыбкой.  
       — Спи, — сказал он, и Мерлин послушался.  
       Через несколько часов его ждало куда менее приятное пробуждение. Его выдернул из сна звук разбившегося горшка и приглушенное бормотание Артура, донесшееся из соседней комнаты. Недовольно ворча, Мерлин поднялся и завернулся в одеяло, потому что было еще слишком рано для такого сложного занятия, как поиск разбросанной всюду одежды. Он сонно прошлепал в свою бывшую спальню и, прищурившись от света, заглянул в нее. Артур, одетый в одни пижамные штаны, наклонился над чем-то.  
       — Что делаешь?  
       Артур повернулся, и Мерлин никак не мог разглядеть, что у него в руках — грязь?  
       — А, прости. Я тебя разбудил?  
       Мерлин застонал, словно хотел сказать: «Да, черт тебя дери, ты разбудил меня ни свет ни заря, так что будь добр, объясни, что стряслось». Он потер глаза тыльной стороной ладони и снова взглянул на Артура. На сей раз ему удалось разглядеть коричневато-красные черепки, небольшую горку земли и лежащий у Артура в ладони желтый цветок. Мерлин недоуменно уставился на него.  
       Но Артур, как и полагалось истинному мерзавцу, сказал только:  
       — Ну, раз ты проснулся, помоги прибрать здесь. Принеси щетку и совок.  
       Мерлин смерил его рассерженным взглядом, который должен был передать: «Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я ни на что не годен, пока не выпью кофе», а еще: «Прошлой ночью ты умолял дать тебе кончить, с этого дня ты больше не можешь мной командовать». Но судя по выражению лица Артура, его взгляд был больше похож на мордочку обиженного щенка.  
       Артур закатил глаза и вздохнул, давая понять, что дальнейший разговор снизит его терпение до минимума. Он схватил с ближайшей полки бесценную (и потому необычайно уродливую) вазу эпохи Мин, сунул в нее цветок и снова поставил китайскую безвкусицу на полку. Только тут Мерлин заметил, что вся полка уставлена цветами из сада на крыше. Он быстро оглядел всю спальню и убедился, что так и есть: цветы украшали почти все свободные горизонтальные поверхности.  
       — Какого…  
       Артур выпрямился и вскинул подбородок, как всегда, когда обижался на что-нибудь.  
       — Я подумал, если ты хочешь, чтобы сад перезимовал, нужно перенести его в квартиру.  
       Мерлин нахмурился.  
       — И ты решил, что моя комната для этого подходящее место?  
       Артур развернулся и снова принялся собирать черепки.  
       — Ну, она же тебе все равно больше не понадобится.  
       Мерлина словно обухом по голове ударили. Так он сюда не вернется?  
       — Не… не понадобится?  
       Артур фыркнул и посмотрел на Мерлина как на идиота.  
       — Конечно, нет. Не говори ерунды.  
       Мерлин привалился к косяку, поплотнее завернулся в одеяло.  
       — А, — тихо ответил он. Наверное, и правда не стоило надеяться, что он получит обратно свою работу. Ведь они доказали, что в их работе друг с другом наряду с плюсами есть и довольно существенные минусы, и, судя по всему, Артур решил, что жить вместе после всего, что случилось, будет уже чересчур. Они оба ранили друг друга, и он не думал, что все тут же станет как прежде, но он надеялся… Он надеялся. И…  
       — Мерлин, — позвал Артур, внезапно оказавшись прямо перед ним. Он взял лицо Мерлина в ладони и посмотрел на него с досадой и вместе с тем с такой нежностью, что она почти причиняла боль. — Ты и правда с утра никуда не годишься без своего кофе, да? Спальня тебе не понадобится, потому что ты будешь спать у меня. В нашей спальне.  
       — А, — ответил Мерлин красноречиво и потом снова: — А.  
       И кинулся Артуру на шею, не обращая внимания на слетевшее одеяло. И когда он упал на кровать, увлекая за собой Артура, то увидел краем глаза, как в банке расправляет крылья только что появившаяся на свет бабочка.  
         
       ДВЕ НЕДЕЛИ СПУСТЯ  
         
       — МЕРЛИН!  
       Мерлин возился на кухне с яичницей из заменителей, когда из спальни вылетел Артур в одних черных носках, синих боксерах, майке и красном галстуке. Учитывая дикое выражение лица, выглядел он просто уморительно.  
       — Мерлин, чертов придурок! Потрудись объяснить, почему все мои рубашки вдруг стали розовыми? — взревел Артур, размахивая упомянутыми предметами одежды.  
       Мерлин отвернулся, чтобы скрыть смущенную улыбку.  
       — Ну, я это… Наверно, случайно постирал твою любимую красную рубашку вместе с белыми. — Он бросил на Артура взгляд из-под ресниц. Он выяснил недавно, насколько быстро этот взгляд мог выручить его из беды. — Не страшно, купишь новые.  
       Артур поджал губы, словно старался сдержать рвущиеся на волю ругательства. В конце концов он только вздохнул:  
       — Нет, ну честное слово. Таких разгильдяев-помощников у меня еще не было. И за что я только тебя терплю, а?  
       Мерлин ухмыльнулся.  
       — Могу подсказать пару причин. — Он приподнял бровь и облизал губы.  
       Артур завороженно смотрел на его рот, и Мерлин медленно провел языком по нижней губе.  
       Артур сузил глаза и бросил рубашки на пол.  
       — Ладно. Но чтоб ты знал, если отец спросит, почему мы опоздали, я скажу, что виноват ты.  
       В следующую секунду Артур усадил его на барную стойку и накинулся на его губы, словно умирал от жажды, и все о чем думал Мерлин, стаскивая с Артура рубашку, было: «О. Кухня. Тут мы этого еще не делали».  
         
       ***  
         
       Позже этим утром — гораздо позже, но он не чувствовал мук совести — Мерлин залпом допил остатки кофе и поспешил вслед за Артуром. Тот так увлекся перечислением поручений, припасенных им для Мерлина, что никто из них не заметил Моргану, нетерпеливо поджидающую их у дверей в кабинет Артура.  
       — Где вас носило? Канен ждет уже битый час!  
       — Расслабься. Сомневаюсь, что он против, ведь ждет он нас только затем, чтобы мы окончательно уничтожили его крохотную компанию.  
       — Ну ладно, ладно, давай быстрее уже, — она развернулась, чтобы вернуться в кабинет, но потом оглянулась и с усмешкой добавила: — И кстати, розовый тебе идет.  
       Артур помрачнел и повернулся к Мерлину.  
       — И к концу дня купи мне целый шкаф новых рубашек, надо компенсировать ущерб от неудачной стирки.  
       Мерлин закатил глаза.  
       — Ладно. Тогда я постараюсь вставить это между нашим с тобой обедом и моей битвой с гребаным ксероксом.  
       Артур улыбнулся краешком губ, а потом в его глазах блеснул озорной огонек, который Мерлин уже научился распознавать за последние две недели.  
       — Раз уж речь зашла о том, чтобы кое-что вставить, встретимся через час в кладовке для оборудования на восемнадцатом этаже.  
       Мерлин вопросительно изогнул бровь, и его голос опустился до шепота:  
       — Я думал, ты сказал, что хочешь меня на своем столе.  
       Артур наклонился к нему с хитрющей улыбкой и почти невесомо коснулся его губ своими.  
       — Не вижу причин, почему бы нам не сделать и то, и другое.  
       Мерлин не удержался от улыбки, которая превратилась в глупый смешок, когда Артур довольно чувствительно ущипнул его за задницу.  
       Из кабинета раздался голос Морганы:  
       — С этой минуты у тебя больше нет права смеяться надо мной. По крайней мере я никогда не устраивала шоу для сотрудников.  
       — Нет, ты просто любишь смотреть, как они устраивают шоу для тебя, — ответил Артур и неохотно отпустил Мерлина. — И кстати… Мерлин, не забудь отключить в кладовке камеру слежения.  
       Мерлин не сказал бы наверняка, но, кажется, в глазах Морганы мелькнула тень разочарования.  
       Артур с Морганой отправились на встречу, а Мерлин, проследив за ними взглядом, направился в собственный кабинет, расположенный рядом с кабинетом Артура. На его лице цвела все та же идиотская улыбка до ушей, которая, казалось, приклеилась к нему в последние дни. И она стала еще шире, когда Мерлин заметил у себя на столе маленький рисунок в рамке, наполовину спрятанный за бесчисленными фигурками единорогов, которых он так и не смог выкинуть. Он поднял картинку, чувствуя как сердце заходится от счастья.  
       Это было изображение распустившейся розы в простой черной рамке, а под ней слова: «Судьба: Ты был мне предназначен. Вероятно, как наказание».  
       Вице-президент «Пендрагон Корпорэйшн» по защите окружающей среды с улыбкой приступил к обязанностям.  
       Как ни странно, стирать Артуру носки пришлось и на новой должности.

        _Fin_


End file.
